Dil Hai Ke Maanta Nahi
by KSarah
Summary: My first ever Sachvi Fiction! Please read and review *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

**Character Sketch** -

Purvi Tiwari - a fun loving bubbly girl. She is a 2nd year BCOM Student and 20 years old! She lives with her family in a small town Jodhpur!

Sachin Sharma - a gym owner and trainor. he is 27 years old. He has some past due to which he don't believe in love. He respects girls and live with his parents in a small town Jodhpur!

 **PROFESSIONAL ACADEMY COACHING CLASS**

Two girls were seating on the last bench of their classroom. Maths lecture was going on they were not at all interested in the lecture they were talking to each other in a very slow voice that nobody else could hear them.

Purvi - Shreya! mai gym join karne ka soch rahi hu!

Shreya (shocked) - ye achanak se tujhe gym ka khayal kaise aaya? tu to already itni slim hai.

Purvi - aree yaar jaruri thode hi hai ki log sirf slim hone ke liye gym jaaye? mai fit rehne ke liye jaana chahti hu! tu bhi chal na mere saath?

Shreya - nahi mujje to nahi jaana! faaltu mai paise kyu barbad karu. Tu hi jaa! acha vaise socha hai ki kaunsa gym join kar rahi hai?

Purvi - abhi tak to nahi socha! class ke baad humare ghar ke area wale saare gym ek baar dekh lete hai!

Shreya - ye bhi thik hai! dekh na yaar kaise log hai sunday ko bhi nahi bakshate. aaj ke din bhi class!

Purvi - kya kar sakte hai!

Finally the lecture got over and they moved out...Purvi sat in the backside of Shreya's scooty and Shreya drove towards the gym.…they checked out all the gyms near their residential area but Purvi liked none of them. they reached a gym name "Heavens" it was locked today they enquired in a ice-cream parlour which was in the same building and was just beside the gym and got to know that since today is Sunday the gym is off. The parlour boy gave her the number of the owner and trainer of the gym "Sachin Sharma" she called him without wasting any time

Purvi (nervously) - hello! aap Sachin Sharma bol rahe hai? Heavens gym ke trainor?

Sachin - jee mai Sachin Sharma bol raha hu! Kahiye?

Purvi's heart skipped a beat hearing his voice….she liked his voice

Purvi - actually I want to join your gym so kya formalities hai?

Sachin - okay! aap kal se join kar lijiye. actually mai abhi Jaipur mai hu mere father ka heart ka operation hai so isiliye! aapko mera friend Vineet guide kar dega.

Purvi - okay! to kya fees hai gym ki?

Sachin - 1000 rupees per month and 500 registration charge!

Purvi (sweetly) - Registration charge dena bhi compulsory hai?

Sachin (understanding) - koi baat nahi! aap ek kaam kijiye aap sirf fees de dijiye. Registration charge mat dijiye!

Purvi (happily) - thank you so much!

Sachin - your welcome! bye.

Purvi cut the call she was very happy she hugged Shreya in excitement Shreya was shocked at her sudden changed mood.

Shreya (confused) - kya hua itna kyu khush lag rahi hai?

Purvi - yaar mujje lagta hai mujhe iss trainor se pyaar ho gaya hai! He is really sweet

Shreya (in disbelief) - kya bole jaa rahi hai? tune usse dekha bhi nahi hai.

Purvi (excited) - to dekh lete hai!

Shreya - kya matlab?

Purvi opened her facebook Id and searched his name luckily she got his ID. Purvi Just got lost seeing his picture

Purvi (dreamingly) - kitna hot hai yar! ab to sach mai pyaar ho gaya hai mujhe iss se!

Shreya (impressed) - haan yaar sach mai! body vagera kaafi achi hai. hot to hai kaafi!

Purvi - tu usse najar mat laga! vo to sirf mera hai!

Shreya (in disbelief) - madam jyada sapne mat dekho kya pata vo married hua to? (showing his bio) dekh yaha isski age he is 27 and you are just 20! 7 saal bada hai vo tujhse!

Purvi - vo mujhe kuch nahi pata! but I like him (a broad smile appeared on her face)

Shreya tried to stopped her but she ended up sending a friend request to him and followed him on instagram also...

A/N - my first Sachvi story! If you guys want me to continue this fiction then please do review.


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi joined the gym the next day but she was waiting for Sachin to come back from Jaipur….she was in her room watching his pictures on instagram

Purvi (self talk) - kya karu? usse msg karu kya? (she shook her head) nahi nahi kitni desperate lagungi mai! Purvi control your emotions jyada bhaav mat de varna tujhe hi ignore karega! (she couldn't control her hands she typed a simple hello but didn't send it she kept her mobile aside and slept on the bed) kya karu? bahut mann kar raha hai ki uss se puchu ki vo kab aayega? I want to see him in real….

Suddenly her phone beeps she picked her phone and was surprised to see Sachin's msg on her instagram account..…she jumped in the joy it was just a simple hello but for her it was everything her latest crush messaged her first that was the best feeling for her…..she happily replied him he asked her do She know him? Purvi told him that she has joined his gym recently and she is the same girl who has called him 2 days back….she asked about his father's health and about his comeback she was very happy to know that he had come back and will come to the gym from tomorrow….she couldn't sleep that night in excitement…..

she was in the evening batch mostly boys were in that batch only one girl was in that batch her name was Anamika…..Purvi got many friends in just two days….Sachin's best friend Vineet and her other gym mate Pankaj and Anamika were now her friends….she reached the gym the next day she was very nervous and was feeling very awkward going in front of Sachin so she took her friend Shreya with her…..she entered in the gym she was wearing a black colour lower and a light pink color top her hairs tied in a bun….Sachin was seating on his chair talking to some men Purvi steal glances of him she was very happy to see him finally….her heart was beating very fast finally those men left….Sachin saw her and smiled….she too smiled at him nervously

Sachin - aap Shayad Purvi hai right?

Purvi (nervously) - haan! mai hi Purvi hu!

Sachin - please baithiye (Shreya and Purvi sat on the chair infront of him)

He took out registration form from a file and handed her….Purvi filled the form she was smiling like an idiot Shreya hits her with her elbow signalled her not to smile but she couldn't help it!

Sachin (confused) - aap humesha aise hi muskurati rehti hai ya meri shakal kuch jyada hi funny hai?

Purvi realised what she was going she stopped smiling….

Purvi - kyu sir aapko mere muskurane se problem hai?

Sachin - nahi nahi mujhe kyu problem hogi! aaiye mai aapko exercise bata deta hu….

Shreya (in mind) - ye ladki pagal ho gai hai! do din mai sachin ko pata chal jaayega ki issko crush hai uss par! bass bhagwan kare ye Sachin married na ho varna isska to dil hi tut jaayega…pehli baar issko kisi par crush hua hai that too at first sight bass ye crush crush hi rahe jyada serious ho gai ye Sachin ke liye to problem ho jaayegi she is too sensitive!

Sachin explained her all the exercise she was very happy she was busy in watching him while Shreya was seeing both of them seating on the chair praying to god that everything must be fine….some days passed like this Purvi got to know about Sachin's mood swings sometimes he is sweet as sugar and sometimes rude as hell….…Sachin sensed may be this girl is falling for him he decided to kept a distance from her he didn't wanted to hurt her…he started ignoring Purvi she was very confused why is he ignoring her without any reason….she come to the gym daily just to see him but he is ignoring her she got very upset with his behavior…..one day she was doing her exercise it was sit-ups holding the two dumbles in her hands….she was not able to concentrate she noticed Sachin was looking very upset she was thinking about why is he upset suddenly one dumble slips from her hand and falls on her leg she screamed in pain….Sachin heard her scream and ran to her

Sachin (worriedly) - aap thik to hai?

Purvi was feeling very pain she started crying….

Sachin - please roiye mat! mujhe dikhaiye (he removed her shoes and saw her ankle it was all red and swollen) (loudly) Vineeetttttt first ad lekar aa!

Vineet came there running holding a first ad box Sachin started applying oinment on her ankle blowing the air on it….for a moment Purvi forget about her pain she was just looking at Sachin's worried face….

Sachin (worriedly) - jyada dard to nahi ho raha?

She nodded her head in no…

Sachin - aap ek kaam kijiye aap abhi ghar jaaiye! aaram kijiye (to vineet) vineet tu innhe ghar chod aa! (giving his car keys) meri car le jaa!

Vineet nodded his head Anamika too went with them she helped her walking…..they dropped Purvi at her home…Purvi was laying on her bed thinking about Sachin!

Purvi (in mind) - mai Sachin sir ko samjajh hi nahi paa rahi hu kabhi to itna sweetly behave karte hai ki pucho mat aur dusre hi pal angry young man ban jaate hai! Yaar ab tak nahi pata chala ki vo married hai ya nahi! (she was thinking the ways to know about his marital status when her phone beeps….it was a message from Pankaj)

She started chatting with him and asked him in indirect way about Sachin!

Purvi (in message) - ye Sachin sir ko kya ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi? itne sadde hue mood mai kyu rehte hai aisa lagta hai jaise apni wife se jhagda karke aaye ho (kidding smiley) acha vaise unnki shadi to ho gai hogi na abtak?

Pankaj - Pinki tujhe nahi pata? Haan ho gai unnki shadi unnka ek bacha bhi hai 2 years ka!

Purvi was hell shocked to discover this she didn't know how to react she felt like her heart had been broken into many pieces…her whole mood got spoiled in a minute she kept her phone aside she started crying silently

Purvi - Sachin ki shadi ho gai? mere saath hi aisa kyu hota hai? Pehli baar mujhe kisi se pyaar hua aur vo bhi married nikla….meri love story to shuru hone se pehle hi khatam ho gai!

She rested for some days…..she went to the gym after she got fine….Sachin was happy to see her back….

Sachin - aap aa gai? ab aapki chot kaisi hai?

Purvi - thik hai! (without saying anything further she left from there and got busy in doing her exercise)

Sachin (in mind) - isse kya ho gaya achanak se? roj to itna khush rehti hai aaj itna upset kyu lag rahi hai? kahi tabiyat to kharab nahi hai?

Purvi sat on a chair she was very tired by now...Sachin saw her seating and went close to her she looked away Sachin was very confused at her sudden changed behaviour towards him

Sachin - aapki tabiyat to thik hai na Purvi? Aaj itna upset kyu lag rahi hai aap? is everything alright?

Purvi (hurt) - haan sir sab thik hai….meri exercise ho gai hai now I am going home! (she left the place)

Sachin (in mind) - aakhir hua kya hai isse? itna ajeeb tarike se kyu behave kar rahi hai?

A/N - should I continue it further? this story is inspired from some real life happenings.. ..please do review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sachin was very confused by Purvi's behaviour he moved to his seat Pankaj was showing something to Vineet on his mobile they both were laughing at some secret jokes Sachin got angry seeing them.…

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya kar rahe ho tum dono?

Vineet - hahhahhha! sorry bhai lekin teri band baja di iss mote ne aaj!

Sachin (confused) - kya matlab hai tum dono ka?

Vineet snatched the mobile from Pankaj's hands and showed his chat with Purvi in which he said that Sachin is married and has a child…..Sachin understood the reason behind Purvi's sadness

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya ghatiya majak hai! (to Pankaj) mene tumhe kitni baar kaha hai Pankaj mere baare mai aise majak mat kiya karo…mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai!

Pankaj (teasingly) - hahhahha! aapki kyu jal rahi hai sir? kahi aapko vo ladki pasand to nahi hai?

Sachin (banging his hand on the table) - bass bahut ho chuka!

Vineet - Pankaj please rehne de tujhe pata hai na Sachin ko bilkul pasand nahi hai jab usska naam koi kisi ladki ke saath jode….majak mai bhi nahi!

Pankaj made a face and left the gym

Vineet (concerned) - tu thik to hai Sachin? kya hua itna pareshan kyu lag raha hai?

Sachin - ab mujhe pata chala ki Purvi ka mood kyu off tha! yaar vineet mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai mujhe aisa lagta hai Purvi mujhe pasand karti hai!

Vineet - tujhe to sirf lagta hai mai to 100% sure hu ki vo tujhe pasand karti hai! (keeping hand on his shoulder) usska mood bahut kharab hoga I think usse batana chahiye tumhe ki you are not married!

Sachin - vineet yar mai usska dil nahi todna chahta vo ek achi ladki hai yaha par jitni bhi ladkiya aati hai unn sabse alag….she is very innocent mai nahi chahata meri vajah se usse koi bhi taklif pahuche….

Vineet (understanding) - baaki ka baad mai sochenge filhal to usse msg kar aur bata ki Pankaj majak kar raha tha….register mai number hai go and talk to her!

Sachin nodded his head….he messaged Purvi on whatsapp and explained her everything that Pankaj was just kidding and he is not married he is single…Purvi's face glowed like a bulb after knowing that he is single she was very happy while Sachin was tensed thinking what will happen….

some days passed like this Purvi's father gifted her a new scooty she was very happy that day she brought sweets for her gym friends….she offered sweets to Sachin also….

Purvi (happily) - Sachin sir aap bhi lijiye na?

Sachin - I am sorry mai sweets nahi kha sakta! mera bodybuilding competition aa raha hai I am on a strict diet!

Purvi got upset hearing this she just nodded her head….Sachin didn't like seeing her upset

Sachin - it's okay! aap laayi hai to mai thoda sa khaa leta hu!

a broad smiled appeared on Purvi's face hearing that she took a small piece and feed him with her own hands….Sachin's eyes filled with tears but he looked away and wiped it away..

Purvi - acha ab mai chalti hu! bye sachin sir bye motuuuu (pankaj) bye vineet

She bids bye to everyone and left...…everyone has left only sachin and vineet was present in the gym….Sachin's phone beeps it was a thank you message from Purvi for eating the sweets she had brought…they talked for sometime….

Purvi (message) - Sachin sir mai aapse kuch kehna chahti hu! I love you sir….I really love you!

Sachin was shocked to read her confession message he didn't know what to say how to react…

Sachin (message) - Purvi! I think hume iss baare mai milkar baat karni chahiye! aap bahut achi ladki hai I like you but I just want to tell you something about myself usske baad hum aage baat karenge!

He messaged her just to avoid the things for some days…he told her that he will meet her after his competition she sensed something fishy but agreed.

Sachin (worriedly) - jiska darr tha vahi hua! (showing the message) ye dekh Purvi ne mujhe propose kiya hai ab mai kya karu?

Vineet - yaar mujhe lagta hai Purvi tujhe sirf like nahi karti vo tujhse sach mai pyaar karne lagi hai!

Sachin (worried) - mai uss se chahkar bhi pyaar nahi kar sakta vineet! (teary) jab bhi pyaar shabd ke baare mai sochta hu ghin aati hai mujhe….mera pyaar se bharosa 3 saal pehle hi uth chuka hai mai chahkar bhi kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakta!

Vineet - jaanta hu! sab jaanta hu…lekin Purvi ek bahut achi ladki hai ek mauka to de usse!

Sachin - tu ache se jaanta hai aajtak bahut saari ladkiyo ne mujje propose kiya hai mene kisi ko kabhi koi explanation nahi diya directly mana kar diya lekin pata nahi kyu Purvi ke saath aisa karne ka man nahi kar raha….she is very sensitive 2 mahine ho gaye itna to usse samajhne laga hu…..mai usse aise hi mana nahi kar saktta I have decided mai usse apne baare mai sab bata dunga!

Vineet (shocked) - are you sure? I mean tere past ke baare mai sirf mujhe pata hai tune kabhi kisi ke saath share nahi kiya! fir Purvi ko kyu bata raha hai?

Sachin (not sure) - mai nahi jaanta mai bass itna jaanta hu ki mai uss masoom ladki ka dil nahi todna chahta! agar mai directly usse mana kar dunga to vo sochegi ki ussme koi kami hai jo mai nahi chahta ki vo soche! bachi hai vo abhi 7 saal choti hai mujhse…she is special yes she is special for me I don't love her but I care for her!

Vineet (understating) - I think tu sahi keh raha hai! usse bata de! hurt hogi par usske liye vahi acha hai! kyunki tu to kabhi uss se pyaar karega nahi! (looking at him) ek baat bolu Sachin! usske jaisi dusri nahi milegi she is very different….mene pehli baar kisi ko choti choti khusiyo mai khush hote dekha hai humesha hasti rehti hai jaha bhi jaati hai khusiya bantti hai…..agar vo teri life mai aayegi na to tu sach mai bahut lucky hoga!

Sachin - lekin meri life mai aakar usse kya milega? sivaay dard aur taklifo ke..…mai to usse kabhi vo pyaar de nahi paaunga jo vo deserve karti hai!

Vineet (patting his shoulder) - bhai pyaar kab kis se ho jaaye pata hi nahi chalta! anyways mai ab chalta hu!

Vineet left the place while Sachin was worried thinking about Purvi….

A/N - shayad kisi ko ye story pasand nahi aa rahi! Itne kam reviews aa rahe hai agar aisa hai to please let me know! Please guys do review 


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi was waiting for the day when Sachin will meet her she was very tensed and nervous thinking about what he wants to say….she was seating in her classroom with Shreya the lecture got over but they were still there

Purvi (worried) - yaar Shreya mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai pata nahi Sachin mujhse kya baat karna chahta hai! ussne kaha ki usske past ke baare mai kuch hai kya hoga usska past?

Shreya - ye to Sachin hi bata sakta hai ki usska past kya hai! mene tujje pehle bhi bola tha Purvi itni desperate mat ho mat propose karna..…par tu meri sunti hi kaha hai!

Purvi - kabhi na kabhi to bolna hi tha na vo excitement mai uss din bol diya mene! Sachin mujhse pyaar to karta hoga na? ussne bola he likes me but he wants to talk to me

Shreya - mujje to tera ye sachin humesha se ajeeb hi lag raha hai….tu jyada mat soch kal tum dono mil rahe ho na don't worry sab thik hoga!

Purvi was not sure she was feeling very restless….one month has passed since she proposed Sachin he was sweet with her in all these days tomorrow was their meeting day she was very tensed…she couldn't sleep that night...next day Sachin picked her from backside of her house they went to the mandore garden which was outside the jodhpur….Sachin was driving his car he was silent thinking about how to tell her…

Purvi - aaj aapne maun vrat rakha hai?

Sachin - nahi to! aisi to koi baat nahi hai

Purvi - to fir aap itne chup kyu hai? kuch bol kyu nahi rahe?

Sachin didn't said anything he was busy in driving….Purvi got upset and started looking outside the window….finally they reached the garden….

They were going inside there were many monkey's in the garden Purvi got scared and unintentionally hugged Sachin in fear and closed her eyes….sachin was shocked at her sudden act he was standing still

Sachin (softly) - Purvi!

Hearing his voice Purvi realised her position she immediately separated from him and started looking here and there in embarrassment…

Purvi (tucking hairs behind her ears) - I am sorry vo actually mujje bandaro se bahut darr lagta hai!

Sachin (understanding) - koi baat nahi! chaliye kuch nahi karenge ye

Purvi nodded her head and started walking with him but she was still very scared of monkey's Sachin sensed it and holded her hand….she was shocked at his sudden act she looked at him but he was looking in front she felt good but didn't said anything…..they sat on a bench under a tree

Sachin (sigh) - Purvi! mujhe baate jyada ghuma fira ke karne ki aadat nahi hai…mai sidha point par aata hu! mai 12th mai tha tab mujhe ek ladki se pyaar hua tha (Purvi was silently listening him) hum dono karib ek saal tak relationship mai the usske baad ussne mujhe ditch kar diya….(sigh) usske dhokhe se pyaar par se mera vishwash dhagmagaya jarur tha lekin kabhi vishwas utha nahi! fir mene apna graduation complete kiya aur apna career as a gym trainor start kiya uss time mera khud ka gym nahi tha mai 14000 ki salary mai kaam karta tha…

Purvi was silently listening him she didn't had any idea what is about to come next….

Sachin - mai jiss gym mai trainor tha vaha mai ek ladki se mila usska naam Sweta tha…vo mujjse 2 saal badi thi ussi ne mujhe propose kiya tha mai start mai thoda nervous tha par mene apni jindagi mai pyaar ko dobara mauka dene ka socha! meri jindagi ki sabse badi galti vahi thi uss ladki ke dhokhe ne mera pyaar par se vishwash utha diya!  
hum dono khush the fir ek din….

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Sachin and Sweta were in relationship since six months they were happy together….one day sweta called him to meet her in a restaurant…they were seating on the table…

Sachin - kaho sweta kyu bulaya hai tumne mujje yaha?

Sweta (keeping her hand on his hand) - Sachu! mujhe lagta hai ab hume shadi kar leni chahiye!

Sachin (shocked) - shadi? ye tum kya bol rahi ho? aise kaise shadi kar sakte hai hum listen mujje thoda time do mai apni family se baat karta hu tum bhi apni family se baat karo usske baad hum shadi kar lenge!

Sweta - koi faayda nahi hai sachu tum jaante ho hum dono ki caste alag hai humari family kabhi nahi maanegi! lekin agar hum shadi kar le to mai apne bhaiya ko mana lungi!

Sachin - ye kaisi paaglo wali baate kar rahi ho tum sweta? agar shadi ke baad bhi nahi maane to? it's not a good idea hum pehle apni family se baat karenge usske baad hi koi decision lenge!

Their argument goes nonstop Sachin tried to explain her but she was too stubborn to listen anything…

Sachin - okay fine! mai court se dates le leta hu!

Sweta - arre court kyu? hum mandir mai shadi karenge!

Sachin (suspicious) - mandir mai kyu?

Sweta - mujhe court marriage nahi karni hum mandir mai hi shadi karenge! Please maan jaao tumhe meri kasam!

Sachin unwillingly agreed…..they got married in a ganesh temple only Vineet was the eyewitness of their marriage….Some months passed like this Sachin asked Sweta to talk to her family but she always made a excuse….finally after alot of insistance sweta agreed….sachin too told his parents about sweta his parents were very angry and didn't accepted his marriage but he too was stubborn he have decided he will not leave sweta at any cost…she was his wife his love afterall…but it was not the case with sweta she told her brother about her marriage with Sachin and she received a slapped in return….her brother brainwashed her about Sachin and she decided to leave Sachin….she was pregnant with Sachin's child her brother asked her to abort the child she decided to meet Sachin for one last time…..they met in a hotel room

Sweta - mene tumhe yaha sirf ye kehne ke liye bulaya hai Sachin ki mujje tumhare saath nahi rehna! I am breaking up with you!

Sachin (in disbelief) - break up? are you out of your mind sweta? shadi ho chuki hai humari shadi ke baad breakup nahi hota sirf divorce hota hai! aur mai tumhe divorce nahi dunga mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu….aur tum bhi to mujjse bahut pyaar karti ho!

Sweta (stern) - karti thi Sachin! (Sachin was shocked to hear this) ab mujhe realise ho gaya hai ki tum mere layak nahi ho…tum mujje de hi kya sakte ho tum sirf 14000 mahina kamate ho! tumhari maa ko kidney problem hai to baap ko heart problem…tumhari life mai problems hi problems hai mai tumhare saath kabhi khush nahi reh paaungi!

Sachin (holding her arm,angrily)- jab tumne mujhse kaha ki tum mujjse pyaar karti ho tab bhi tumhe mere baare mai sab pata tha jab tumne mujhe tumse shadi karne ke liye force kiya tab bhi tum mere baare mai sab jaanti thi….ab achanak se tumhe bada khayal aa raha hai inn sab ka! for your kind information mai nahi tum aayi thi mere paas….agar time pass hi Karna tha to kisi ke saath bhi kar leti mai hi kyu?

Sweta - time pass nahi tha vo pyaar karti thi tumse!

Sachin (clapping) - bada hi sasta tha tumhara pyaar itni jaldi khatam ho gaya!

Sweta - tum to ho hi badtameej pata nahi mene tum mai kya dekh liya! mujhe kuch nahi pata I don't love you anymore mai tumhe yaha sirf ye batane aayi hu ki mai tumhara bacha abort karwa rahi hu!

Sachin (shocked) - mera bacha? (holding her shoulder) tum pregnant ho sweta?

Sweta (removing his hand) - haan aur mai apna abortion karwa rahi hu…bhaiya ne mere liye bahut acha ladka dhund liya hai mai uss se shadi karne jaa rahi hu! aur haaan tum mujhe nahi rok sakte kyunki humari shadi legal nahi thi!

Sachin (understanding) - ohhh ab samajh mai aaya ki tum mandir mai kyu shadi karna cahhti thi….taaki jab chaho mujhe chodkar chali jaao! (holding her arm) sach mai pyaar karta hu tumse itni aasani se nahi jaane dunga tumhe!

Sweta(angrily)- sach batau mai tumhe? to mai tumse kabhi pyaar karti hi nahi thi I just wanted to spend some moments with you lekin tum thehre raja harishchandra shadi se pehle kuch karne ko taiyar hi nahi the isiliye majbooran tumse shadi karni padi!

Sachin (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho?

Sweta - ohh god! kaise gawar aadmi se paala pada hai….listen mai tumhare saath nahi rehna chahti! (without listening anything further she left)

Sachin tried to talk to sweta many times but she was not ready to listen anything…Sachin's parents stopped talking to him just because of sweta and his marriage….Sweta aborted Sachin's child….Sachin warned them that he will not let marry sweta anyone…..Sweta filed a rape case against sachin and Sachin was put behind the bars and sweta got married to someone else…since the rape never got proved Sachin got a bail…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sachin (teary) - uss ladki ne meri jindagi barbad karke rakh di...mere parents aaj bhi mujhse dhang se baat nahi karte unnhone bahut badnami sahi hai meri vajah se….ussne apne time pass ke chakkar mai meri puri Iife barbad kar di! usske baad kabhi kisi se pyaar karne ki himmat hi nahi hui jab bhi pyaar ke baare mai sochta hu mujje sweta ka vo dhokha yaad aata hai!

Purvi felt like someone had broken her heart in several pieces….she wanted to cry but tears refused to come into her eyes….she just wanted to go from there she just wanted to be alone…..she was seating silently keeping her head down…..Sachin wiped his tears and sat on the floor on his knees infront of her

Sachin (softly) - naaraj ho?

Purvi nodded her head in no but still didn't looked at him….Sachin was not at fault but still it was not easy for her to accept

Sachin - Purvi please mujje bhul jaao! mujje nahi lagta mai tumhe deserve karta hu! tum life ki saari khusiya deserve karti ho aur shayad mai tumhe vo naa de paau.…naa cahhte hue bhi mai tumhe shaq ki nigaaho se dekhunga jo mai nahi chahta!

Sachin (holding her hand) - please Purvi mujhe maaf kar dena! mai kabhi tumhara dil nahi dukhana chahta tha lekin ye baate mai tumse nahi chupa sakta tha! please mujhe bhul jaao aur move on karo….thik hai?

Purvi didn't said anything she was trying hard not to cry she looked away….Sachin understood it is not the right time….

Sachin - bahut der ho gai hai! aao mai tumhe ghar chod deta hu…..

Purvi still didn't replied anything she just started walking behind him...all the words of Sachin were echoing in her ears again and again…..she was crying silently…..She sat on the car beside him there was pindrope silence in the car….she was looking outside the window the whole time.…Sachin felt bad for her but he was helpless…he gave one chocolate to Purvi and dropped her home…

Purvi locked herself inside the bathroom and switched on the shower.….she started crying covering her mouth with her hands….it was the worst feeling she was experiencing

A/N - will Purvi accept Sachin after knowing his past? will Purvi ever get Sachin's love? will they ever be together?


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi was very upset after knowing the bitter past of Sachin two days had passed she didn't even stepped out of the house she was not able to decide anything she cried everytime remembering Sachin's words when he said please forgot me and move on…

Purvi (crying) - kitni aasani se keh diya Sachin ne ki mai unnhe bhul jaau! itna aasan nahi hai mere liye bhulna….mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai mai kya karu!

Meanwhile someone knocked on the door she wiped her tears and opened the door…..it was Shreya she hugged Shreya and again started crying….Shreya locked the door and make her sit on the bed

Shreya (trying to console) - please sambhal apne aap ko Purvi! aise rone se kuch nahi hoga….

Purvi - to mai aur kya karu Shreya? Sachin mujjse pyaar nahi karte unnhone kitni aasani se keh diya ki mai unnhe bhul jaau!

Shreya (trying to explain) - Sachin ne bahut kuch saha hai apni life mai tu usse samajhne ki koshish to kar! usske liye ye sab bahut mushkil hai….itna bada dhokha khane ke baad koi bhi insaan 10 baar sochega! (holding her shoulder) tu mujhe ek baat bata! Kya tu sach mai pyaar karti hai Sachin se?

Purvi nodded her head in assurance!

Shreya (wiping her tears) - to fir bass ab decide ho gaya tu usske dil mai apne liye jagah banane ki koshish kar! ye itna aasan nahi hoga! usske liye fir se pyaar par bharosa karna bahut mushkil hoga lekin tujhe usse bharosa dilaana hoga ki tu kabhi usska saath nahi chodegi….

Purvi - lekin ussne kaha ki vo mujhse kabhi pyaar nahi karega!

Shreya (assuring) - kehti to tu bhi thi na ki ye pyaar vagera teri samajh ke baahar hai lekin Sachin ki aawaj sunke hi uss se pyaar kar baithi! ab jab pyaar kiya hai to usse nibhana to padega! pyaar kab kis se ho jaaye aap predict nahi kar sakte! tu aise hi haar maan legi kya? apne pyaar ko paane ke liye thodi mehnat to karni hi padegi!

Purvi (wiping her tears) - tu bilkul thik keh rahi hai! mai aise hi haar nahi maanungi mai Sachin ke dil mai apne liye jagah banane ki koshish karungi….shaayad mene kuch jyada hi jaldbaazi kar di thi usse confess karne mai lekin iss baar mai sabar se kaam lungi! Sachin ka past bhulane mai main usski help karungi!

Shreya (smiling) - ye hui na baat! ab chal khana kha le!

Purvi - nahi yaar man nahi hai!

Shreya - aunty bata rahi thi tune do din se kuch nahi khaya hai! aise kaise chalega?

meanwhile Purvi's phone beeps it was a message from Sachin! finally after two days he had messaged a smile appeared on her face seeing his message she opened the message

Sachin (message) - "Aap thik hai na"?

Purvi (message) - haan mai thik hu! bass abhi khana khane jaa rahi hu!

Sachin (message) - okay! please take care

Purvi kept her phone aside…

Purvi - chal khana khate hai! bahut bhukh lag rahi hai!

Shreya (shocked) - ye achanak se itna change kaise aa gaya? Sachin ka message tha?

Purvi (smiling) - aaj usske message se ye to prove ho gaya ki usse meri parwah hai! he cares for me…

Shreya - chal khana kha le!

Purvi smiled and went downstairs to have dinner!

Purvi went to the gym the next evening Sachin was shocked to see her…

Sachin (in mind) - Purvi yaha? mujhe to laga tha mere baare mai janne ke baad meri shakal bhi nahi dekhegi lekin ye!

Purvi (smiling) - Good Evening Sir!

Sachin (nervous smile) - Good Evening!

Sachin (in mind) - ye to bahut normal sound kar rahi hai! (he noticed her eyes they were swollen he understood she must have cried alot) thik lag to nahi rahi hai!

Purvi didn't said anything she went and started doing her exercise while talking to her friend anamika! Sachin was continuously taking glances of her he was very confused at her normal behavior…..Vineet entered in the gym he too was shocked to see Purvi he went close to her

Vineet (concerned) - Purvi! are you okay?

Purvi (smiling) - haan mai bilkul thik hu!

Vineet - acha niche ice-cream parlour mai chal sakti ho mere saath! mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai!

Purvi nodded her head and went with him…..they sat on a table

Vineet - Purvi itna sab kuch janne ke baad bhi tum itni normal lag rahi ho! mujhe to laga tha tum pata nahi kaise react karogi!

Purvi - sach kahu Vineet to bahut mushkil hai ye jhuthi smile chehre par rakhkar ye pretend karna ki mai thik hu khush hu..…lekin aisa nahi hai andar hi andar bahut bura lag raha hai aisa lag raha hai jaise dil ke chote chote tukde kar diye ho kisi ne (a tear rolled down her cheeks but she wiped it away)

Vineet (keeping hand on her hand) - mai samajh sakta hu! ab kya socha hai tumne?

Purvi - vineet mai ek koshish karna cahhti hu Sachin ke dil mai apne liye jagah banane ki! mujhe ussme tumhari help ki jarurat padegi!

Vineet (assuring) - mai tumhari puri help karunga! lekin ek baat jarur kahunga Purvi…agar tum Sachin ka saath nibha naa paao to usska haath thaamna bhi mat! pichli baar to ussne jaise taise khud ko sambhal liya tha lekin dobara shayad khud ko sambhal naa paaye…iss baar agar aisa kuch hua to vo tut jaayega puri tarah se!

Purvi - mai Sachin se bahut pyaar karti hu mai usska haath kabhi nahi chodungi!

Vineet - pata nahi kyu par tum par bharosa karne ka dil karta hai! mai tumhare saath hu! Sachin ka dil jeetne mai main tumhari help karunga….mushkil hai lekin naamumkin nahi hai! vo dil ka bahut acha hai agar ek baar kisi ko apna maan le to usske liye kuch bhi kar gujarta hai! aur ek baat kahu vo tumhari bahut kadar karta hai itne saalo mai pehli baar dekha hai usse kisi ki fikar karte hue usske dil mai kahi na kahi tumhare liye jagah ban chuki hai bass ahsaas hone ki der hai!

Purvi (smiling) - jaanti hu ki vo meri parwah karte hai! abhi upar chale varna Sir ko shaq ho jaayega!

They both went upstairs they didn't knew Sachin had heard all their conversation….everyone had left the gym now only Purvi Vineet and Sachin were there

Purvi (smiling) - bye sir! good night! (she turned to go)

Sachin (stern) - ruko Purvi!

Purvi - kya hua sir?

Sachin - Vineet please tum 10 minute ke liye bahar jaa sakte ho? mujhe Purvi se akele mai kuch baat karni hai!

Vineet nodded his head and left two of them alone…..Sachin went close to her and holded her arm tightly

Sachin - kyu kar rahi ho tum ye sab?

Purvi - maine kya kiya hai?

Sachin (jerking her hand) - mene tumhe apna past mujh par taras khane ke liye nahi bataya tha balki isiliye bataya tha kyunki mai chahta tha ki tum apni life mai aage badh jaao! move on karo

Purvi (teary) - acha aapko kya lagta hai ki aapko bhul jaana aasan hai mere liye?

Sachin - Purvi tum samajh kyu nahi rahi ho!

Purvi - mai sab samajh rahi hu sir bass apne dil ko samjha nahi paa rahi hu….aapko kya laga tha aapke past ke baare mai jaankar mai aapko bhul jaaungi? sorry sir par mere liye aapko bhulna bahut muskil hai! kitni bhi koshish karu mai apne dil ko manane ki lekin ye dil hai ki maanta hi nahi hai!

Sachin (holding her shoulder) - Purvi I know ye sab bahut mushkil hai lekin abhi bhulne ki koshish karogi to aasan hoga aage jaakar aur taklif hogi tumhe! maine apni jindagi mai bahut galtiya ki hai mai nahi chahta ki tum bhi meri galtiyo ko dohraao! hum dono jaante hai ki humara saath mai future ho hi nahi sakta humare yaha intercaste marriage abhi bhi bahut badi baat hai naa tumhari family raazi hogi naa hi meri!

Purvi (touching his hand) - families ki baat to baad mai aayegi sir abhi to aap bhi raazi nahi ho! Result kya aayega usske darr se hum exam hi naa de ye to galat baat hai na sir?

Sachin (turned to other side) - exam de chuka hu ek baar aur usska result bhi dekh chuka hu! sivaay jindagi bhar ke dard ke ye pyaar hume kuch nahi de sakta! (holding her shoulder) please Purvi meri baat samajhne ki koshish karo bhul jaao mujhe! Please

Purvi - nahi sir mene jindagi mai kabhi haarna nahi sikha! ek koshish to jarur karungi aapka pyaar paane ke liye!

Sachin - paagal mat bano Purvi! mujhe nahi lagta mai kabhi kisi se pyaar kar paayunga mujh par apna time waist karne ka koi faayda nahi hai!

Purvi (confident) - time waist nahi apna time invest karna chahti hu! mai aapke dil mai apne liye jagah banakar rahungi!

Sachin - kyu jidd kar rahi ho tum? pyaar jabardasti nahi karwaya jaa sakta kisi se!

Purvi - jaanti hu sir isiliye koi jabardasti nahi kar rahi hu! mai to bass apni koshish kar rahi hu aur aap mujhe ye karne se nahi rok sakte!

Sachin - acha! ek baat bolu? (she nodded her head) I Love You to harr koi bol deta hai lekin usse harr koi nibha nahi paata! bahut himmat ki jarurat padti hai inn 3 shabdo ko nibhane ke liye! Tum mai himmat hai?

Purvi (confident) - haan hai!

Sachin - thik hai mai bhi dekhta hu tum mai kitni himmat hai! prove me mai dekhna chahta hu ki tum mai kitne guts hai!

Purvi didn't know what to say how to prove this she didn't said anything and left the place…..Sachin took a relief sigh and sat on his chair

Sachin (in mind) - I am sorry Purvi! I know mai bahut ajeeb shart rakh raha hu par mai ye sab tumhari bhalai ke liye hi kar raha hu! tum mujhe bhul jaaogi to humesha khush rahogi mai apni buri kismat ka saaya bhi kisi aur par nahi padne dena chahta! mai tumse pyaar nahi karta lekin bahut parwah hai tumhari mai nahi chahta meri vajah se tum dukhi raho!

A/N - kya Purvi Sachin ki ajeeb sharto ko pura karke usska dil jeetne ke maksad mai kaamyab ho paayegi? kya Purvi ko kabhi Sachin ka pyaar mil paayega?


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi called Shreya and Vineet in a cafe to meet….she was waiting for them biting her nails because of tension….finally after waiting for half an hour they came and sat on the table

Vineet - kya hua Purvi? tumne hume yaha kyu bulaya hai?

Purvi (upset) - mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai mai kya karu! (she told them about Sachin's condition)

Shreya (in disbelief) - ye kaisi shart hui? tum mai guts hai ye prove karo! It's disgusting tujhe aisa kuch bhi karne ki jarurat nahi hai!

Vineet (calmly) - mujhe pata hai vo aisi ulti sidhi baate kyu kar raha hai! (looking at Purvi) mere paas ek idea hai!

Purvi (excited) - kya idea hai?

Vineet explained her the idea!

Shreya (shocked) - kyaa? Vineet are you sure? agar kuch gadbad ho gai to! unn logo ko shaq ho gaya to?

Vineet (assuring) - kuch nahi hoga yar relaxe! Purvi ab thoda risk to uthana padega!

Purvi (confident) - okay! mai ye karungi

Shreya (in disbelief) - are you sure?

Purvi (confident) - haan! Sachin ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakti hu aaj to uncle aunty se mil hi lete hai!

Vineet - that's the spirit! chalo plan ko anjaam dete hai!

They left the cafe….

Sachin was in his house watching the TV meanwhile his doorbell rang.….his mother was in the kitchen so he went to open the door…..he was shocked to see Purvi infront of him carrying a big bag with her…

Sachin (shocked) - tum! tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

"Kaun aaya hai Sachin?" his mother said while entering in the hall

Purvi (greetings) - namaste aunty!

SachinM (confused) - namaste beta! lekin aap kaun hai? mene aapko pehchana nahi!

Purvi - aunty ji actually mai salesgirl hu aap kuch kharidna chahengi? shampoo shabun ya kuch bhi! ache discounts offer chal rahe hai abhi humari company ke products par!

Sachin looked at her in disbelief she ignored him…

SachinM (understanding) - ohh acha! aao na beta baitho!

She smiled and moved inside….SachinM asked her to sit on the sofa

SachinM - acha beta aap kuch lengi chai cofee ya kuch?

Purvi (smiling) - nahi aunty mujhe kuch nahi chahiye! aapko kya dikhau mai?

She started showing the products to Sachin's mother…..Sachin was looking at her continuously he was still in shock

Sachin (in mind) - ye Purvi yaha kya kar rahi hai? ye salesgirl wala kya drama hai?

Sachin's mother selected some products and asked Sachin to pay the bill...Sachin paid her

Purvi (touching SachinM feet) - aashirwad dijiye aunty ki mai jis maksad ko pura karna chahti hu vo pura ho jaaye!

SachinM (smiling) - bahut hi pyaari bachi hai! (touching her face) bhagwan tujhe tere har maksad mai kaamyabi de!

Purvi smiled and went from there….Sachin too went behind her he took her in a corner holding her arm

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya majak hai?

Purvi - sir aapne hi to kaha tha ki mai aapko prove karu ki mujhme kitne guts hai! ab to prove ho gaya na? aapke ghar mai aakar aapki maa ka aashirwad le liya iss se jyada himmat ka kaam aur kya ho sakta hai?

Sachin (in disbelief) - tum sach mai pagal ho!

Purvi (smiling) - aapke pyaar mai mujhe pagal kehlana bhi manjoor hai!

Sachin shook his head in disappointment and went inside the house.

Purvi (in mind) - aapka pyaar to mai jeet kar rahungi! I love you so much (she smiled and left the place)

 **IN EVENING**

Purvi went to the gym as usual she wished good evening to Sachin but he ignored her completely and got busy in talking to his gym friends…Purvi got upset but still she managed to smile she started doing her exercise Vineet saw her and went close to her…

Vineet - aaj ka plan successful raha na?

Purvi (upset) - plan to successful raha par jo socha tha usska ulta ho gaya! Sachin sir ne to mujhe ignore karna hi start kar diya!

Vineet (assuring) - don't worry sab thik ho jaayega!

Purvi's mood was very spoiled she didn't said anything…..she done with her exercise and sat on a chair Pankaj noticed her he was shocked to see her upset he went close to her he was holding a water bottle in his hand

Pankaj - Moti! aaj itna muhh fulaa kar kyu baithi hai? kisi ne daant diya kya tujhe?

Purvi (irritated) - motuuu please yaar irritate mat kar vaise hi mera dimag bahut garam hai!

Pankaj (smirked) - chalo fir thanda kar deta hu tera dimag (before Purvi could understand anything he emptied the whole water bottle on her)

Purvi (mouth open) - tu pagal hai? ye tune kya kiya? (angrily) I will kill you (she started running behind him everyone started enjoying their cat fight)

Purvi picked a water bottle which was kept on Sachin's table and succeeded in pouring the water on Pankaj! she started dancing on her victory

Purvi (happily) - dekha motuu mene tujhe pehle din hi warn kiya tha! mujhse panga bhari padega

A smile appeared on Sachin's face seeing her so much happy after so many days….he showed Pankaj a thumbs up Vineet noticed it and understood it was Sachin's plan he shook his head in disappointment and smiled….

 **SOME DAYS LATER**

Purvi went to the gym her eyes started searching for Sachin but he was nowhere to be seen….she got upset meanwhile she saw Vineet and thought to ask him about Sachin! she moved close to Vineet

Purvi - Vineet!

Vineet - haan bolo Purvi! kya hua?

Purvi - Sachin sir dikhai nahi de rahe hai! tumhe pata hai vo kaha hai?

Vineet got worried hearing her question he didn't know how to tell her but he had to…

Vineet - Purvi! Sachin apne gaon gaya hai…

Purvi (confused) - gaon?

Vineet - haan actually vo properly yaha se nahi hai vo pali se hai vahi gaya hai!

Purvi (understanding) - ohhh acha! kab tak aayenge vo? aur kyu gaye hai?

Vineet - I am sorry Purvi mai tumhe ye batana chahta tha lekin mujhe bhi aaj subah hi Sachin ne bataya!

Purvi (worriedly) - suspense mat create karo vineet! kya hua hai? tum itne pareshan kyu lag rahe ho?

Vineet (sigh) - Sachin ne shadi karne ka decision le liya hai vo actually vaha par shadi ke liye ladki dekhne gaya hai!

Purvi (shocked) - ye….ye tum kya bol rahe ho? tum jhuth bol rahe ho na? Pankaj ki tarah majak kar rahe ho right? (she laughed fakely) please aisa majak mat karo!

Vineet (seriously) - mai majak nahi kar raha hu! ussne apne parents ki baat maan li hai uncle aunty chahte hai ki unnki pasand ki kisi ladki ke saath Sachin ki shadi ho jaaye aur Sachin ne bhi haa kar di!

Purvi's eyes filled with tears hearing that….she immediately ran from there Vineet tried to explain to her but she refused to listen anything….

She felt like the train she supposed to have been on leaving the station (and fast). And after it leaves, you are all alone on the platform, and the hustle and bustle around you slowly fades away... a feeling of confusion and rejection she didn't know it's just the dimming of her senses due to the pain of knowing that the person whom she is in love chose to be with someone else and that the little semblance of hope she held on to that she may one day will get his love and they will be together has been shattered forever…. she was slowly being suffocated by an imaginary noose around her neck.

She sat on her scooty and drove towards her house she was still a learner and didn't know how to drive the scooty properly….she was driving in a full speed her mind was not working she was totally blank….her heart was aching all the words of Vineet was echoing in her ears tears were continuously flowing from her eyes with each passing second she increased the speed of her scooty…..suddenly she lost the balance on her scooty and it slipped on the road….in the next moment her scooty was lieing on a distance and she was in lieing in a pull of blood she got unconscious murmuring Sachin's name….


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi was lying on the road unconscious in a pool of blood people gathered around her she had not wore any helmet due to which blood was continuously making it's way out from her head her legs and hands also had bruises….one person called the ambulance and she immediately rushed to a nearby hospital…the ambulance stopped infront of the hospital two wardbouys pick up the stretcher carrying Purvi her whole body was covered with blood…doctor took Purvi inside the ICU…..one person informed Purvi's parents from Purvi's phone which was kept inside the dicky of her scooty….her parents and Shreya came to the hospital one doctor was standing outside the ICU instructing something to a nurse….Her parents ran towards the doctor

PurviF (worriedly) - doctor mai vo Purvi ka father hu! vo thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor (seriously) - dekhiye abhi hum kuch keh nahi sakte! patient ka khoon bahut beh chuka hai hume immediately unnka operation karna padega! aur haaan hume A+ blood ki bhi jarurat padegi!

PurviM (shocked) - Operation? (she started crying)

PurviF (trying to be strong) - aapko jo karna hai kijiye doctor! lekin meri beti ko bacha lijiye (folding hands,crying) meri beti ko kuch nahi hona chahiye!

Doctor (holding his hands,assuring) - we will try our best! (to nurse) operation ki taiyari karo!

doctor and the nurse went from there Purvi's father and mother started crying thinking about Purvi! Shreya was trying to console them meanwhile her phone rang it was from Vineet she excused and went outside the hospital to attend the call

Shreya (on call) - kyu call kiya hai tumne mujhe?

Vineet (concerned) - mujhe Purvi ki bahut fikar ho rahi thi (he told her everything)

Shreya (understanding) - isska matlab Sachin ki vajah se aaj meri best friend yaha jindagi aur maut ke bich mai lad rahi hai!

Vineet (shocked) - kya matlab hai tumhara? kya hua hai Purvi ko?

Shreya (crying) - Purvi ka accident ho gaya hai vo abhi hospital mai hai! Doctor ne kaha hai ki usski haalat bahut critical hai!

Vineet was shocked to hear about Purvi's accident without wasting any second he rushed to the hospital..

Sachin was seating with the girl talking to her meanwhile his phone rang he excused and went in a corner to attend the call…

Sachin (on call) - haan vineet kya hua? iss time call kyu kiya?

Vineet (stern) - mil gai ab tujhe shaanti? teri vajah se sirf teri vajah se aaj Purvi hospital mai apni jindagi ke liye lad rahi hai!

Sachin (shocked) - ye tu kya bol raha hai? (worriedly) kya hua Purvi ko? vo thik to hai?

Vineet (angrily) - nahi hai vo thik! Purvi ka accident ho gaya hai teri Shadi ki khabar sunkar tut gai thi vo aur ab to (he couldn't complete his sentence and break down)

Sachin was hell shocked to hear about Purvi's accident he was scared his throat felt dry the guilt feelings started developing in his heart and mind….he rushed outside his parents were seating with the Girl's parents

Sachin (scared) - papa hume abhi nikalna hoga!

SachinF (shocked) - kya hua beta? tum itne dare hue kyu lag rahe ho? sab thik to hai?

Sachin - papa kuch emergency ho gai hai hume abhi nikalna hoga! (without listening anything further he ran outside and sat in his car)

Sachin's parents apologized to girl's parents and went outside….Sachin drove the car towards the Jodhpur….he was getting restless continuously praying for Purvi's safety….he finally reached Jodhpur after travelling for 3 hours he immediately headed towards the hospital…..he went inside the hospital with fast steps Purvi's parents,Shreya and Vineet all were present there…..Shreya spotted Sachin from a distance she was fuming in anger she went close to him and took him outside the hospital

Shreya (jerking his hand) - kyu aaye ho tum yaha par? (angrily) ye dekhne aaye ho ki Purvi jinda hai ya mar gai?

Sachin (guilty) - Shreya tumhara gussa jaayaz hai kahi na kahi mai jimmedar hu usski iss haalat ka…mai

Shreya (loudly) - tum hi jimmedar hu usski iss haalat ke! (angrily) meri best friend ki jindagi barbad karke rakh di tumne! jab se tum aaye ho kuch bhi acha nahi ho raha usski life mai….(folding hands, teary) please chale jaao yaha se!

Sachin (teary) - I am really sorry! mai maanta hu meri galti hai lekin!

Shreya (showing hand) - please aap kuch mat boliye!

Meanwhile Vineet came there running…

Vineet (panting) - Doctor ne kaha hai Purvi ab khatre se bahar hai!

Shreya (in disbelief) - tum sach keh rahe ho na vineet?

Vineet nodded his head they all went inside….the doctor was telling something to Purvi's parents

Doctor (seriously) - dekhiye vo ab khatre se baahar hai lekin unnke sar par kaafi chot aayi hai unnhone helmet bhi nahi pehna tha shayad kuch internal injuries bhi hui ho unnke sar mai! unnki actual position to hum unnke hosh mai aane ke baad hi bata paayenge!

PurviF - usse hosh kab tak aayega doctor?

Doctor - abhi humne unnko nind ka injection diya hai to kal subah tak unnhe hosh aa jaayega! now please excuse me

All of them took a relief sigh hearing that she is out of danger…..

 **Next Morning**

Doctor shifted Purvi to a ward one nurse informed her family that she is conscious now and they can meet her….all of them including Sachin and Vineet went to meet her…..Doctor was already present there she was seating on the bed there was a big bandage on her head and her left hand was plastered till the elbow….she was seating holding her head with her right hand may be her head was paining….Her parents went close to her

PurviM (concerned) - tu thik to hai na beta?

Purvi (holding her head) - sar mai bahut dard ho raha hai! (she looked around and at herself she was shocked to see plaster on her hand) mummy! mai yaha kya kar rahi hu?

PurviM (shocked) - ye tu kya bol rahi hai beta? (explaining) kal raat ko tera accident ho gaya tha!

Purvi (shocked) - accident? (trying hard to remember) lekin mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha hai? (she holded her head and moan in pain)

PurviM (worriedly) - beta aaram se!

Purvi (panicking) - mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha hai? mai yaha kaise pahuchi mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai!

everyone were shocked to hear this….Sachin went close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder

Sachin (worriedly) - please calm down Purvi! jyada stress mat lo!

Purvi (looking at him) - aap! aap kaun hai? (to Shreya) ye kaun hai Shreya?

Sachin (shocked) - Purvi mai hu Sachin! tumne mujhe nahi pehchana?

Purvi - aap kaun hai mai aapko nahi jaanti! mummy mera sar bahut dard kar raha hai! (panicking) mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha hai!

Doctor - dekhiye aap log abhi bahar jaaiye patient ka iss haalat mai jyada stress lena thik nahi hai! (Purvi started panicking alot so doctor injected her and she slept)

Doctor went outside Purvi's parents and Sachin went close to him!

PurviF (worriedly) - Purvi ko kya hua hai doctor? usse kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha hai?

Sachin (concerned) - doctor ussne ye kyu kaha ki vo mujhe nahi jaanti!

Doctor - aap kaun hai vaise? aur patient ke kya lagte hai?

PurviM - ye Sachin hai Purvi ke gym trainor aur usske friend!

Doctor (understanding) - okay! aap kitne time se jaante hai Purvi ko?

Sachin - yahi koi 4-5 mahine se!

Doctor (understanding) - 4-5 mahine se! I see

SachinF (worried) - bataiye na doctor kya hua hai Purvi ko?

Doctor (seriously) - jiska mujhe darr tha vahi hua! patient ki internal injuries ki vajah se unnki yaadashat chali gai hai!

PurviF (shocked) - ye kaise possible hai doctor? I mean Purvi hum logo ko pehchanti hai vo sirf Sachin ko nahi pehchan paayi!

Doctor - dekhne se to yahi lagta hai ki patient ko partial memory loss hua hai! vo apni jindagi ke 6 mahine puri tarah se bhul chuki hai! inn 6 mahino mai unnke saath kya hua unnko kuch yaad nahi hai! aur unnki bhalai issi mai hai ki aap log jabardasti unnhe kuch bhi yaad dilane ki koshish naa kare!

Sachin and everyone were hell shocked to discover the truth doctor explained them everything about her medical condition and recommended some tests in order to be fully sure!

Sachin's eyes filled with tears he was feeling guilty for Purvi's this condition….He saw Purvi from the window of the Ward she was sleeping due to the effect of the sedatives


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor did some tests of Purvi in order to be sure about her memory loss….it got confirmed that she suffered a partial memory loss not of 6 months but 1 year….Sachin was shattered to know about her memory loss somewhere he was responsible for her condition…

Doctor - aap logo ko patient ko dhire dhire sab yaad dilaana hoga! ek saath bahut saari information unnke liye aur khatarnak saabit ho sakti hai please make sure ki unnke dimag par jyada jor naa pade!

PurviF (trying to be strong) - thik hai doctor hum pura dhayan rakhenge!

Purvi's father was trying hard to be strong in front of the doctor but as soon as the doctor left he breaks down and started crying seating on the floor….Sachin couldn't see them in such condition he left from there…

He reached his gym it was Sunday today so nobody was there he sat on his seat all the memories of Purvi started flashing in front of his eyes her smiling face….sound of her laughter, her talks were echoing in his ears tears started rolling down his cheeks he covered his face with his palms and started crying silently….meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Vineet…Sachin looked away and wiped his tears

Vineet (concerned) - tu thik to hai?

Sachin (trying to cover) - haan mai bilkul thik hu! mujhe kya hoga?

Vineet sat on the chair beside him…

Vineet - mujhse jhuth bol raha hai ya apne aap se?

Sachin couldn't control his emotions and break down he hugged Vineet and cried his guilt and hurt out..

Sachin - ye sab meri vajah se hua hai kahi na kahi Purvi ki iss haalat ka jimmedar mai hu! sahi kehti hai Shreya mene uss masoom ladki ki jindagi barbad kar di!

Vineet (trying to console) - please apne aap ko guilty manna band kar jo kuch bhi hua vo bass ek accident tha issme teri koi galti nahi hai!

Sachin (crying) - Purvi ki kya galti thi? yahi na ki ussne ek galat aadmi se pyaar kiya ek aise aadmi se pyaar kiya jo usse kabhi pyaar nahi kar sakta! jo kuch bhi hua usske liye kahi na kahi mai khud ko jimmedar maanta hu meri vajah se aaj vo iss haalat mai hai! Sharam aa rahi hai mujhe khud par mai itna selfish kaise ho sakta hu maine usske saath kitna rudely behave kiya! agar mai shadi ka decision nahi leta to shayad usska vo accident nahi hota!

Vineet - jo hua vo ho gaya usse hum badal nahi sakte! ab aage kya kar sakte hai vo sochna jyada jaruri hai….hume Purvi ki madad karni hogi usski yaadashat vaapas laane mai usske liye ye bahut jaruri hai!

Sachin (wiping his tears) - mai sab kuch karunga! Purvi ki yaadhast vaapas laane ke liye mujhe jo karna padega mai vo karunga! shayad iss se mera guilt thoda kam ho jaaye!

1 month passed like this Sachin goes everyday to hospital in order to know about her health but never gathered any courage to meet her…..Purvi got discharged from the hospital….Shreya was packing her stuffs in the bag Purvi was seating on the bed

Purvi - Shreya! tu please mujhe ek mahine ke notes de degi? humare 2nd year ke exams aane wale hai na?

Shreya (in mind) - ab mai isse kaise batau ki second year ke exams 4 mahine pehle hi khatam ho gaye hum abhi finals mai hai! isske MBA ke classes bhi start hai isse jab tak kuch yaad nahi aayega vaha bhi nahi jaa sakti ye! ae bhagwan aisa kyu hua isske saath (a tear rolled down her cheeks but before Purvi could noticed it she wiped it away)

Purvi - bol na Shreya?

Shreya (without looking at her) - haan thik hai! mai tujhe de dungi! (she went close to her and sat beside her) ab ghar chale? uncle aunty wait kar rahe honge!

Purvi (smiling) - haan!

Meanwhile Vineet came there with a white color flower bouquet which Sachin had sent for Purvi but he didn't had courage to face her…..Vineet went close to Purvi

Vineet (smiling) - ab kaisi ho tum? (forwarding the flowers) ye tumhare liye!

Purvi took the flowers she glanced at the flowers and then at Vineet she was not able to recognize him

Purvi - Shreya ye kaun hai?

Shreya (trying to cover) - aree haan sorry mai tujhe milana bhul gai! ye vineet hai mera friend.

Purvi - lekin tere to sare dosto ko mai jaanti hu!

Shreya - haan par vineet ko nahi jaanti! Tu ye sab chod na! Chal abhi ghar chalte hai

Purvi (nervous smile) - okay! (to vineet) thanks for the flowers vineet! I really liked it

Vineet looked towards the door and received a thumbs up sign from Sachin.….He saw Purvi touching the flowers and admiring them he was happy to see her smiling after such a long time he left the place…

Shreya took Purvi to her home…one day Purvi and Shreya went out for the shopping…..Sachin was also there he couldn't stop himself and went to Purvi

Sachin - hello Purvi! kaisi ho ab tum?

Purvi (looking at him,confused) - mai thik hu! lekin aap kaun hai? (she remembered something) aree haa aap to vahi hai na jo uss din hospital mai the! kaun hai aap aur mujhe kaise jaante hai?

"I am sorry sir lekin aapko bhulna mere liye bahut mushkil hai! mai aapko kabhi nahi bhul sakti kabhi bhi nahi" Purvi's sentence echoed in his ears

Sachin (in mind) - ye jindagi bhi kitni ajeeb hai na kab kya ho jaaye kuch pata hi nahi chalta! mai humesha yahi chahta tha ki tum mujhe bhul jaao lekin aise nahi chaaha tha! mai tumhe iss haalat mai nahi dekh paa raha hu Purvi! (tears formed in his eyes)

Shreya (trying to cover) - aree Sachin! Purvi ye Sachin hai Vineet ka best friend aur mera bhi friend hai!

Purvi (understanding) - ohh acha! (forwarding hand) Hello!

Sachin smiled and shake hand with her….he couldn't stand there any longer he made a excuse and left the place

Shreya (in mind) - aise kab tak chalega! Purvi ki yaadhasht vaapas laane mai sirf Sachin hi help kar sakta hai! mujhe uss se baat karni hogi

They did their shopping and went towards their house…..Shreya called Sachin and Vineet to meet in a cafe

Shreya - Sachin I am really sorry! I know uss din hospital mai mene tumse jo kaha vo sahi nahi tha! jo bhi hua ussme tumhari infact kisi ki koi galti nahi hai!

Sachin - it's okay Shreya! jo bhi hua kahi na kahi mai jimmedar hu unn sab ka! ye guilt feelings jo hai mujhe jeene nahi de rahi hai!

Shreya - mujhe tum dono ki madad ki jarurat padegi Purvi ki yaadhast vaapas laane mai!

Sachin - jo bhi karna pade hum log karenge! mai kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyar hu

Shreya smiled and they discussed about the plan…

A/N - Sachin is feeling very guilty he thinks he is responsible for Purvi's condition….kya kabhi ye guilt pyaar mai badal paayega? will sachvi ever be together? keep reading and reviewing


	9. Chapter 9

Shreya was explaining the plan to Sachin and Vineet…Sachin was not sure about the plan

Sachin - tumhe pura yakin hai ye plan kaam karega?

Shreya (confident) - yahi ek tarika hai Sachin! usske saamne agar purani baate repeat ho to usse kuch yaad aa sakta hai usske subconscious mind mai kahi na kahi vo saari memories safe hai bass usse thoda sa pin karne ki jarurat hai!

Sachin (understanding) - thik hai! hum log taiyar hai!

Vineet - usski most of the memories iss gym se hi judi hui hai….usse hume kaise bhi karke iss gym mai vaapas laana hoga!

Sachin - par vo kyu maanegi? I mean ek saal pehle to ussko kabhi gym join karne ka khayal tak nahi aaya tha fir?

Shreya (smirk) - vo sab tum log mujh par chod do! usska bhi ek solution hai mere paas! pehle plan 'A' work out kare?

Sachin (nervous) - mujhe bahut ajeeb lag raha hai! agar Purvi ya uncle aunty ko shaq ho gaya to?

Shreya (smirk) - don't worry Sachin! mai tumhe aisa getup aur look dungi ki Purvi aur uncle aunty to kya tum khud apne aap ko nahi pehchan paaoge!

Sachin was not sure but he agreed…..

Purvi was seating in the hall studying for her exams meanwhile her doorbell rang…..she went to opened the door….she was shocked to see a man who was wearing a orange color kurta and white pajama with a orange pagdi on his head….he had long moustache and beards she felt a little weird seeing his dressing.

Man (greeting) - Ram Ram Madamji!

Purvi - Ram Ram! lekin aap kaun hai mene aapko pehchana nahi?

Man (pulling his orange colour potli on his shoulder) - ohhh ji madam ji! saree bechan wala hu…(looking around) thari (tumhari) mataji kathe (kahi) hi najar ni aari?

Purvi felt a little strange hearing his language usually she never come across such a man who used such language though it was her mother tongue but still she felt a little awkward….meanwhile Shreya came there Purvi took a relief sigh seeing Shreya

Shreya (excited) - aree kaka aap yaha?

Man (in disbelief) - kaka? (she assured him with her eyes unwillingly he agreed) haan bitiya ab maara to kaam hi aisa hai aaj atte (yaha) to kaale (kal) vatte (vaha)

Purvi (shocked) - tu innhe jaanti hai?

Shreya - haan inhe kaun nahi jaanta! bahut achi saree's ka collection rehta hai innke paas aur vo bhi bahut hi reasonable rates mai! tu khadi kya hai innke liye paani lekar aa aur haan aunty ko bhi bula laa!

Purvi nodded her head she took a glance at the man and went to the kitchen…as soon as Purvi left the man turned to Shreya

Man (fake smile) - kaka kuch jyada nahi ho gaya?

Shreya (slow voice) - Sachin! tum kyu mere bane banaye plan par paani ferna chahte ho! character mai raho!

Sachin nodded his head in disappointment he was about to say something meanwhile Purvi entered with her mother…

Sachin (greeting) - Ram Ram Mataji!

PurviM - Ram Ram Beta! kaisi sareeya hai tumhare paas jara dikhao to?

Sachin - jarur!

Sachin started showing saree to Purvi's mother….Purvi was continuously looking at him she was trying to remember him but was not able to because of his get up…

Shreya - kya soch rahi hai Purvi?

Purvi - mene iss aadmi ko kahi dekha hai lekin kaha dekha hai yaad nahi aa raha!

Shreya - acha! dekha hoga kahi! (in mind) yaad karne ki koshish kar Purvi ye scene yaad kar! tu aise hi Sachin ke ghar gayi thi salesgirl bankar! (praying) bhagwan ji please mera ye plan flop mat karna!

Purvi's mother bought some saree's and paid the bill….Sachin got up and touched her mother's feets just as Purvi did with his mother

Sachin - aashirwad dijiye mataji ki mai apne maqsad mai kaamyab ho jaau (for a moment he forgot his character)

Purvi's mother smiled and kept her hand on his head….she went to her room for keeping the saree's

"Aashirwad dijiye aunty ki mai apne maqsad mai kaamyab ho jaau" the sentence echoed in her ears

Some blur images started forming infront of her eyes she was trying hard to remember but was not able to….her head started paining because of too much pressure….she touched her head and got unconscious before she could fall Shreya holds her from her shoulder stopped her from falling

Shreya (patting her cheeks) - Purvi! kya hua tumhe? aankhe kholo!

Sachin (worriedly) - kya hua Purvi ko?

Shreya make her sit on the sofa….Sachin sat on the floor and picked the glass from the table he sprinkled some water on her face and she slowly opened her eyes….she sat on the sofa still holding her head

Purvi (looking at Sachin) - aap kaun hai? mai aapko jaanti hu….mujhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki ye sab mai pehle dekh chuki hu aisa kuch pehle bhi hua tha! (closing her eyes trying to remember) lekin mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha hai!

Sachin (touching her shoulder) - please tum jyada stress mat lo! (to Shreya) isse kamre mai le jaao aaram ki jarurat hai isse!

Shreya nodded her head in assurance and took Purvi inside her room Purvi was continuously looking in backside while going towards her room….Sachin left the house

 **Next Day**

Purvi was in her room when Shreya came there with a pemplate in her hand…..she sat beside Purvi and showed her the pemplate

Purvi (shocked) - Heavens Gym! (trying to remember) ye naam mene kahi suna hai! mai shayad jaa chuki hai iss jagah!

Shreya - nahi Purvi! tu pehle nahi gai kabhi yaha lekin ab hum dono jaayenge!

Purvi (shocked) - lekin hum log gym kyu jaayenge? naa tujhe gym ki jarurat hai aur na hi mujhe!

Shreya (trying to explain) - jarurat nahi hai lekin free mai jaane ko mil raha hai to hum ye chance kyu miss kare?

Purvi - free?

Shreya - haan baba free! ye pemplate padh na! dekh issme likha hai pehle 5 registration ko free mai gym ki membership milegi vo bhi pure ek saal ke liye!

Purvi (amazed) - woww! lekin iss se gym wale ka nuksan nahi hoga? I mean ek saal ke liye free?

Shreya - ab tu usske nuksaan ki nahi humare faayde ki soch! gym jaayenge fit rahenge! Hot ladke taadenge! what say?

Purvi (understanding) - idea bura nahi hai! maja aayega…..mai taiyar hu!

A victory smile appeared on Shreya's face….she excused and went in a corner to call Sachin

Shreya (on call) - kaam ho gaya! mene bola tha na sirf ek pamplate chapvane ki der hai mai usse mana lungi!

Sachin (impressed) - maan gaye tumko! ab aage ka kya plan hai?

Shreya - baad mai sochte hai! filhal to ready ho jaao hum log shaam ko aa rahe hai!

Sachin - okay! Done

Shreya cut the call and sighed…

Shreya (in mind) - pata nahi kitne papad aur belne padenge mujhe!

 **In Evening**

Shreya and Purvi went to the gym in order to take a free membership….Shreya parked her scooty Purvi stepped down from the scooty and started looking at the building…..some blur images started flashing infront of her eyes but she shook her head

Shreya - chale?

Purvi - haan! chal

They both climbed the stairs and entered inside….everything was looking familiar to Purvi.…they both went near Sachin's seat Purvi was shocked to see Sachin there

Purvi (shocked) - aap yaha?

Sachin (smiling) - ohhh aap! actually ye gym mera hai….I am glad to see you here!

Shreya (coming in between) - actually mujhe vineet ne bataya tha yaha ke bare mai aur pamplate bhi diya tha to isliye!

They filled the form…

Sachin (in mind) - ab mai tumhe sab kuch vaapas yaad dila kar rahunga Purvi! I promise (he smiled at his thought)

Sachin said and did all the things which he did with Purvi on her first day of gym….Purvi finds all this very weird she was trying hard to remember the things but it was all blur she was not able to remember anything….

A/N - sorry for the late update I will try to update soon! thanks for all the love and support to this story.…This story is really close to my heart because of my own reasons…keep reading and reviewing


	10. Chapter 10

Sachin was trying every possible way to help Purvi regain her memory and his plans seems to work..…Shreya,Sachin and Vineet met in the icecream parlour to discuss another plan

Shreya - ab plan 'B' ki baari!

Sachin (confused) - plan 'B'?

Shreya - Haan! Vineet ka birthday celebration

Vineet (shocked) - mera birthday to 2 mahine pehle hi aakar gaya mene tum sabko pizza party bhi di thi! bhul gaye kya?

Shreya - yaad hai tabhi to bol rahi hu! (smirk) to ready ho jaao Vineet aaj tumhara birthday hai aur tum hum sabko fir se ussi jagah party de rahe ho!

Vineet (fake cry) - tum sab log mera hi bill faadte ho!

Sachin (smiling) - ro mat! paise mai de dunga!

Vineet (shocked) - tu paise dega? (to Shreya) Shreya sun rahi hai Sachin paise dega! har chiz mai itni kanjoosi dikhata hai aur aaj tu hum sabko party dega!

Sachin (without thinking) - Haan Purvi ke liye kuch bhi!

Shreya/Vineet - ohhoooooooooo!

Sachin (embarrassed) - tum log jaisa soch rahe ho vaisa kuch nahi hai! ab jyada dimag mat lagao….Shreya tum Purvi ko bol do hum tumhe ek ghante mai pick kar lenge!

Shreya agreed and left the place….Purvi was in her room she was thinking about Sachin smiling

Purvi (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho raha hai? Sachin sir ko dekhkar aisa kyu lagta hai jaise koi connection ho unnse! I think I am in love (smiling)

Her thoughts got disturbed with a knock on the door she turned and saw Shreya!

Purvi - aree Shreya tu yaha?

Shreya - haan! jaldi se ready ho jaa hum logo ko kahi jaana hai!

Purvi - jaana hai? lekin kaha?

Shreya - actually vineet ka birthday hai aaj to isiliye vo hum sabko party de raha hai! (she moved to the cupboard and took out a yellow colour chudidar dress) tu aaj ye wali dress pehnana!

Purvi - vaise kaun kaun jaa raha hai party mai?

Shreya - Vineet,motu tu aur mai!

Purvi (upset) - Sachin sir nahi aa rahe?

Shreya - nahi! actually unnhe kuch important kaam hai isiliye vo nahi aa paayenge (she sat near Purvi and hits her shoulder lightly with her shoulder) kyu tu chahti hai Sachin sir aaye (teasingly)

Purvi (shyly) - kya Shreya tu bhi! aisa kuch nahi hai

Shreya (holding her chin) - haaye! bina makeup ke hi itna blush! (wink) baat kya hai?

Purvi (fake anger) - koi baat nahi hai! tu abhi bahar jaa mujhe ready hone de!

Shreya (teasingly) - Sajna hai mujhe! Sajna ke liye (she left the room still singing the song)

Purvi (smiling) - ye Shreya bhi na!

Purvi got ready for the party….she wore yellow colour chudidar dress with matching bangles and a matching bindi on her forehead….her hairs were open she was looking very beautiful that anyone could fall for her

Purvi (upset) - kaash! Sachin sir bhi aate!

Shreya and Purvi went backside the house where Sachin had told them to come…..Purvi spotted Sachin's car approaching her face lighten up seeing his car…..the car stopped in front of her….someone opened the door of front side Purvi was very happy to see Sachin…

Sachin (smiling) - aaiye!

Purvi smiled and sat beside him….Shreya and Vineet sat on the backseat….Sachin took a glance at Purvi she was looking very pretty in Indian attire….he likes girl's in Indian wear the most he just got lost in her for a moment….Shreya coughed fakely and Sachin came out of his trance…he stared the car and drove towards the place

Shreya (slow voice) - Vineet! tumhe nahi lagta ki humare Sachin sir ke tevar kuch badle badle najar aa rahe hai?

Vineet - sahi kaha tumne Shreya! I am sure ki he also have feelings for her but he is too stubborn to accept anything!

Shreya (smirk) - ziddi to mai bhi kuch kam nahi hu!

Vineet - ab tumhare dimag mai kaunsi nayi khichdi pak rahi hai?

Shreya - tum humesha low budget hi sochna! mai to pulaav pakane ka soch rahi hu!

Vineet - tumhare dimag mai kab kya chalta hai ye samajhna mere liye to next to impossible hai!

Shreya (fake smile) - kyunki samajhne ke liye dimag chahiye hota hai! jo tum mai nahi hai

Vineet (angrily) - kya matlab hai tumhara?

Shreya - matlab ye hai ki hum pahuch gaye!

Meanwhile the car stopped with a jerk….Vineet looked outside and saw that they have reached the destination…..Vineet nodded his head in disappointment and they all stepped out of the car

Vineet and Shreya started walking inside….Purvi closed the door of the car and turned to go but a force pulled her backwards…she turned and saw her duppata stuck in the car door….she tried to open the door but it was locked she was trying again and again to deject the duppata but was not able to do it…Sachin saw her struggling to deject her duppata he went close to her and showed her his palms indicating her to stop…she stopped Sachin ran his finger in her hairs she started breathing fast….Sachin removed a hair pin from her hairs and opened the door

Sachin (giving the duppata) - ye lijiye!

Purvi (nervous smile) - thank you!

Sachin - ab andar chale?

Purvi nodded her head and they both went inside….They sat on the same table where they sat last time and ordered the same food….even the talks were same Purvi was busy in taking glances at Sachin she was not listening anything…meanwhile someone tapped on Purvi's shoulder she turned and saw her childhood friend Raghav….

Purvi (happily) - Raghav tum? tum kab aaye?

She hugged Raghav…..Sachin was shocked to see the scene he seems to not liking it

Raghav - kal hi aaya Ahmedabad se! aaj aane hi wala tha tumse milne par dekho tum mujhe yahi mil gai!

Purvi excused and went with Raghav….they both sat on another table and started talking happily

Sachin (murmuring) - ye ladka kaun hai? aur chipak to aise raha hai Purvi se jaise ki usski girlfriend ho!

Though his voice was very slow but Vineet was seating just beside him so he heard it

Vineet (suppressing laugh) - bhai jaruri thode hi hai ki har ladka boyfriend ho friend naam ki bhi to chiz hoti hai duniya mai! (teasingly) vaise kahi se jalne ki badboo aa rahi hai…hai na Shreya?

Sachin - mai bhala kyu jalunga?

Shreya - humne kab kaha ki tum jal rahe ho! (teasingly) isska matlab confirm hai ki tum Raghav se jealous ho?

Sachin (embarrassed) - aisa kuch nahi hai! mai washroom jakar aata hu (he went to washroom)

He came out of the washroom and saw Purvi was still busy in talking with Raghav…..he didn't liked it he went close to them

Sachin (interuppting) - I am sorry Raghav! par hume late ho raha hai tum apni dost se baad mai mil lena!  
(to Purvi) chale Purvi?

Purvi - haan sir chaliye! (she gave a friendly hug to Raghav) bye! jaldi milte hai

Sachin was very jealous to see her hugging Raghav….as soon as Purvi turned to him he wrapped his hand around her shoulder possessively….Purvi was shocked at his sudden act she looked at him….he realised what he was doing he immediately removed his hand

Sachin (embarrassed) - I am sorry! vo pata nahi kaise ho gaya! (he went outside)

Purvi was feeling very shy it was the first time Sachin touched her…..she was blushing badly...her cheeks were all red….

Vineet and Purvi saw the scene seating on there seats!

Vineet - 100% confirm hai ye to gaya!

Shreya chuckled hearing his comment and they both shared a hi-5!


	11. Chapter 11

Purvi's elder brother Avinash returned from USA…she was very close to her brother he was her guide and a best friend with whom she shares everything… she was very happy to see her brother back after 1 long year (2 years actually) she immediately hugged him

Purvi (happily) - Avi bhaiya mene aapko kitna miss kiya!

Avinash (caressing her hairs) - mene bhi tujhe bahut miss kiya!

He broke the hug and took blessings from his parents he talks for sometime with his parents and then Purvi took him with her in his room…

Purvi - Bhaiya Shruti di kaisi hai? aur aap unnko meri bhabhi banakar kab laane wale ho? (Shruti was Avinash's girlfriend since his school days)

Avinash (upset) - Maa Papa se baat karne ke baare mai soch hi raha hu! pata nahi vo dono kaise react karenge jab unnhe pata chalega ki Shruti meri sirf dost nahi hai balki mai uss se shadi karna chahta hu!

Purvi - bhaiya aapko lagta hai mummy papa maanenge?

Avinash - shayad nahi! lekin koshish to karni hi padegi unnhe manane ki…mai aur Shruti dono hi chahte hai ki humari shadi humari families ke support ke saath ho!

Purvi - bhaiya mujhe nahi lagta mummy papa maanenge! Shruti di humari caste ki nahi hai! aap dono bhag kar shadi kyu nahi kar lete?

Avinash (explaining) - beta agar bhagkar shadi karni hoti to hum itne saal intzar hi kyu karte! Situation se bhagna mene nahi sikha aur tujhe bhi mene yahi sikhaya hai bachpan se! (cupped her face) teri life mai bhi kabhi kuch aisa ho to tu koi bhi galat kadam nahi uthayegi! Jo bhi ho tu mujhe batayegi! Thik hai? (Purvi nodded her head in yes)

Avinash smiled and hugged her…..they both went outside Avinash decided to talk to his parents.….his parents were seating in the hall they both went close to them

Avinash (nervously) - Maa! Papa! mujhe aap logo se kuch baat karni hai!

PurviF - haan bolo beta?

Avinash looked at Purvi she assured him with her eyes and clutched his hand….Avinash sighed

Avinash - Maa! Papa! mai Shruti se shadi karna chahta hu!

PurviM (shocked) - ye tu kya bol raha hai? ye Shruti to vahi hai na jo humare ghar aaya karti thi jab tu yaha par tha! teri bachpan ki dost?

Avinash - vo meri dost nahi hai Maa! hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai aur shadi karna chahte hai!

PurviF (angrily) - ye kya bakwas hai? dosti tak to thik hai lekin kisi aur caste ki ladki se shadi? maana tu America mai rehta hai bahut modern ho gaya hai lekin hum itne modern nahi hai! mere jeete jee mai kisi aur caste mai apne bacho ki shadi nahi hone dunga….log kya kahenge hum to kahi samaj mai muhh dikhane layak nahi rahenge!

Avinash went close to him and sat on the floor on his knees….he holded his hand

Avinash - papa log do din baate karenge fir bhul jaayenge lekin ye meri jindagi ka sawal hai mai kisi aur se shadi karne ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakta!

Purvi (interuppting) - Haan papa! Avi bhaiya aur Shruti di bahut pyaar karte hai ek dusre se please maan jaaiye!

PurviF (shocked) - isska matlab tum bhi iss baare mai jaanti thi! aur kisi ne mujhe batana jaruri bhi nahi samjha? ye ho kya raha hai mere ghar mai

The argument goes nonstop….Avinash tried to explain them but they were not ready to listen anything

PurviF (stern) - meri ek baat kaan khol kar sun lo Avinash! agar tumne Shruti se shadi ki to tumhara aur mera rishta vahi khatam ho jaayega bhul jaana ki tumhara kabhi koi baap bhi tha! (without listening anything further he left the house)

Avinash and Purvi both were very upset with their father's decision….Avinash knew from the start that it will never be easy to convince his parents for his intercaste marriage but he is not a guy who gives up easily….he assured Purvi that he will set everything right Purvi was very upset she went to the gym in evening but her face was very dull Sachin noticed it he was thinking why she is upset

Sachin (in mind) - ye Purvi ko kya hua? itni upset kyu lag rahi hai?

Purvi was doing exercise on the trademill….her speed was very slow she needed to run on it but she was just walking lost in her thoughts meanwhile Pankaj went close to her

Pankaj - Pinki! ye kya kar rahi hai tu? exercise kar rahi hai ki ahsaan kar rahi hai?

Purvi - please yar motu! aaj irritate mat kar mera dimag vaise hi bahut garam hai!

Pankaj (smirk) - aise kaise! aaj to mai tujhe douda kar rahunga!

before she could understand anything he increased the speed of the trademill…..it was the highest speed Purvi couldn't balance she was about to fall down meanwhile Sachin saw the scene…..before she could fall Sachin ran to her and Purvi falls on his chest….Sachin couldn't balance her weight and they both falls down on the floor together….Sachin was in the bottom and Purvi was above him….Purvi's hands were on his chest and his one hand was on her waist they both were looking into each other's eyes….Vineet immediately switched off the machine….everyone were watching the scene with their mouth open….Sachvi were lost in their own world not caring about anything…..Shreya coughed fakely and they came out of their world…..Purvi separated from him and got up Sachin too got up

Sachin (concerned) - aap thik to hai na?

Purvi nodded her head in yes….Sachin make her sit on the chair and make her drink the water….Shreya and Vineet were smiling seeing his care and concern towards Purvi

Sachin (holding her hand) - aap thik hai na pakka?

Purvi - haan sir mai thik hu!

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya tarika hai Pankaj? majak ki bhi ek limit hoti hai! tumne trademill ki speed itni badha di agar kuch ho jaata Purvi ko to? (he was shouting on Pankaj still holding Purvi's hand)

Purvi - mai thik hu sir! aap please usse mat daantiye

Sachin (to Purvi) - tum chupchap baithi raho iss mote ko bachane ki koshish mat karo!

Purvi understood he is very angry so she decided to keep her mouth shut….

Pankaj (upset) - I am sorry sir! mai to bass majak kar raha tha!

Sachin (warningly) - aainda se aise majak mat karna! varna mujjse bura koi nahi hoga!

Shreya (coming in between) - ahem ahem! Sachin!

Sachin - kya hai?

Shreya (suppressing her smile) - tum ab Purvi ka haath chod sakte ho! vo ab bilkul thik hai

Sachin realised he was still holding Purvi's hand….he felt embarrassed and immediately freed her hand….Purvi was blushing her mood improved seeing Sachin's care for her….

After sometime she bids bye to Sachin and went outside…Shreya was already downstairs because she needed to call someone urgently…

Purvi was smiling thinking about today's incident again and again….she was going downstairs looking backside suddenly her foot got slipped and she falls down the stairs….she missed 2-3 stairs and her head hits with one of the stairs corner….Sachin and Vineet came out running hearing her scream sound and was shocked to see her unconscious….Sachin ran to her and kept her head on his laps some blood drops were visible on her head…Sachin started patting her cheeks

Sachin (worriedly) - Purvi! aankhe kholo (to vineet) Jaldi paani lekar aao!

Vineet nodded his head and went inside….he came back with a water bottle…Sachin took some water on his hand and sprinkled on her eyes….she slowly opened her eyes

Purvi (shocked) - Sachin sir aap yaha kaise? aap to Pali gaye the na ladki dekhne? (Sachin was shocked) aur mai yaha kya kar rahi hu? mera to accident!

Sachin was shocked as well as happy to hear this….his eyes filled with tears he immediately hugged her tightly….she was shocked at his sudden act but she felt good

Sachin (teary) - tum thik ho gai! mai bahut khush hu ki tumhe sab yaad aa gaya (he kissed on her head while hugging)

Vineet was very happy to see the scene….Sachin separated from the hug and took her inside.…he did her bandage and dropped her home….

Shreya explained her everything what happened after her accident….she was surprised to know about what Sachin did to help her regain her memory…

Purvi (in mind) - Sachin sir ne mere liye itna kuch kiya? lekin kyu? kya vo bhi mujhse pyaar karte hai?

A/N - only 4-5 chapters are remaining! next chapter - Sachin will realise his love and will confess to Purvi! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please do review and let me know how was it! I will try to finish this story by next week itself. Please do review 


	12. Chapter 12

Some days passed like this it was Sachin's birthday….Purvi decided to celebrate his birthday though she knew that Sachin hates his birthday and don't like to celebrate this day...she met Vineet and Shreya in the ice-cream parlour

Purvi (excited) - Vineet! mai soch rahi hu ki hum Sachin sir ki birthday party vo jo paas mai ek naya resort khula hai vaha par rakhe!

Vineet - tum pagal to nahi ho gai ho? Sachin ka birthday celebrate karne ka soch rahi ho tum ache se jaanti ho Sachin ko apna birthday celebrate karna bilkul pasand nahi hai! usske birthday wale din hi Sweta ne kisi aur se shadi ki thi aur ussko jail bheja tha! Sachin nafrat karta hai iss din se!

Purvi - jaanti hu Vineet! sab jaanti hu lekin kab tak vo apne past mai jeeyenge jo hona tha ho chuka ab usse bhulkar aage badhne mai hi samajhdari hai! mai bass unnhe khush dekhna chahti hu…..please I need your help mai bass Sachin ko khush dekhna chahti hu….ek koshish to kar hi sakte hai!

Vineet tried to explain to her but she was determined to celebrate Sachin's birthday….unwillingly Vineet agreed….Purvi decorated the hall of the resort with balloons candles and flowers….she used all her savings to organise the party Vineet was supposed to bring Sachin to the resort in night…

Purvi was very excited and was waiting for Sachin to come….Shreya was telling her that it's not a good idea but she was not ready to listen….she switched off the lights meanwhile Vineet entered in the hall along with Sachin….Purvi switched on the lights

Purvi (happily) - Happpyyyyyy Birthdayyyy!

Sachin was shocked to see the decorations and everything…..he read the board on which "Happy Birthday Sachin" was written…..his anger reached its height

Sachin (angrily) - kisne kiya ye sab?

Purvi (nervously) - mene kiya! kyu aapko pasand nahi aaya? mujhe to laga tha

Sachin (cuts her) - kya laga tha aapko ki ye sab dekhke jaise bache khush ho jaate hai mai bhi khush ho jaaunga? aapko samajh mai kyu nahi aata hai Purvi please mat kiya karo mere liye aap kuch bhi!

Purvi (teary) - mai to bass aapko khush dekhna chahti thi!

Sachin (angrily) - meri khusi ke baare mai sochne wali aap hoti kaun hai? (joining hands) bhagwan ke liye mujhe mere haal par chod dijiye mere liye aapko kuch bhi karne ki jarurat nahi hai!

Purvi (hurt) - I am sorry sir! aage se aisa kuch nahi hoga (she ran from there crying)

Sachin felt bad seeing her crying he holded his head in disappointment….Shreya angrily glared him and ran behind Purvi

Vineet - rula diya na usse! (holding his arm) teri problem kya hai Sachin? maana tere saath jo kuch hua vo galat hua lekin tu Purvi ke saath bhi kuch sahi nahi kar raha hai! vo bechari kitni koshishe karti hai aur kyu? sirf isliye taaki vo tere chehre par ek smile la sake! tune aaj ye sahi nahi kiya (he jerked his hand and left the place)

Sachin felt guilty of hurting her he went outside….she was sitting at the pool area dipping her legs inside the water crying silently….Sachin went close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder she wiped her tears…..she got up and turned to go but Sachin stopped her holding her wrist

Purvi (trying to free her hand) - mujhe jaane dijiye sir!

Sachin - naaraj ho?

Purvi (hurt) - aapse naaraj hone wali mai hoti hi kaun hu! I am sorry sir aaj jo kuch bhi hua aage se mai aisa kuch nahi karungi jis se aapko taklif pahuche!

Sachin (holding her hand) - look! I am sorry please mujhe maaf kar do…mene jo kuch bhi kaha mujhe nahi kehna chahiye tha!

Purvi - rehne dijiye sir! kis kis baat ke liye aap sorry bolenge? (freeing her hand) mujhe chalna chahiye sir varna mai aaj kuch aisa na bol du ki aapko bura lag jaaye!

Sachin - aaj tum bolo! jo bhi tumhare dil mai hai sab bol do! jitna bhi gussa hai sab nikaal do

Purvi (teary) - mai bol bhi kya sakti hu! ek baat aaj mujhe samajh mai aa gai hai ki mai chahe kitni bhi koshish kyu na kar lu aapke dil mai kabhi apne liye jagah nahi bana paaungi! mai koshish kar rahi thi ki mai aapko aapka past bhulne mai help kar saku lekin mai bhul gai thi ki help bhi ussi ki ki jaa sakti hai jo khud apni help karna cahhta ho lekin aap apne past ko bhulna hi nahi chahte shayad Inn taklifo ke saath hi jeene mai aapko khusi milti hai!

Sachin - mai….

Purvi (cuts him) - nahi sir! aaj aap kuch nahi bolenge aaj sirf mai bolungi aur aap sunenge! maana aapke past mai aapke saath bahut bura hua bahut galat hua aapne bahut taklif sahi hai lekin bass sir ab mai thak chuki hu koshish karte karte mai bhi insaan hu taklif mujhe bhi hoti hai dard mujhe bhi hota hai!  
mai mahaan nahi hu mai bhi ek normal insaan hu aur ab bass bahut ho chuka ab mai koi koshish nahi karna chahti! aap yahi chahte hai na ki mai aapko aapke haal par chod du to yahi sahi (wiping her tears) mere paas aapki aur meri dono ki pareshani khatam karne ka ek solution hai! mai ab aapki life mai bilkul dakhalandaaji nahi karungi aaj se mai aapko apni shakal bhi nahi dikhaungi! mai do din baad Mumbai jaa rahi hu ab se vahi rahungi! ab meri vajah se aapko koi pareshani nahi hogi sir!

Sachin was shocked to hear this he didn't know how to react….he was standing still Purvi turned to go but stopped she couldn't controlled her emotions and hugged Sachin tightly still crying silently…Sachin was standing still he didn't returned the hug

Purvi (still hugging him) - apna khayal rakhiyega sir! I Love You (she separated from the hug and ran from there)

Sachin was not able to decide anything he felt like something was ripped inside him…..he was not able to digest the truth that she will go away from him forever for some seconds his heart stopped his eyes filled with tears….he couldn't sleep the whole night he was getting restless the thought of her going away was killing him inside…..

 **Next Evening**

Purvi was walking on the road going towards her house meanwhile a car stopped in front of her….someone opened the car door it was Sachin

Sachin - mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai! mere saath chalo!

Purvi (confused) - iss vaqt aapko kya baat karni hai?

Sachin - batata hu! gaadi mai baitho

Purvi nodded her head and sat inside the car…..there was a pin drop silence in the car the whole way Purvi was just looking outside the window….Sachin stopped the car in front of Ganesh Temple...he stepped out of the car and opened the door for Purvi

Sachin - aaiye!

Purvi (confused) - hum iss vaqt mandir kyu aaye hai sir?

Sachin (forwarding his hand) - chaliye mere saath!

Purvi kept her hand on his hand and stepped out….they both climbed the stairs and reached inside the temple….nobody was there at that time

Purvi - ab to bataiye sir! hum iss vaqt yaha kyu aaye hai?

Sachin - ye vahi jagah hai jaha mene apni jindagi ki sabse badi galti ki thi! Sweta se shadi! (looking at her) aap jaanti hai Purvi mai humesha sochta tha ki mujhe kabhi dobara jindagi mai pyaar nahi hoga lekin shayad bhul gaya tha ki pyaar to vo khoobsurat ahsaas hai jiss par kisi ka bass nahi chalta ye to bhagwan ka diya hua sabse sundar tohfa hota hai jo har kisi ke naseeb mai nahi hota! (holding her hand) jaanta hu aaj tak mene aapko bahut taklif pahuchai hai mai aaj apni unn saari galtiyo ke liye aapse maafi maangna chahta hu (Purvi nodded her head in no) nahi aaj mat roko aaj badi mushkil se ye himmat jhuthai hai! bahut koshish ki maine apne dil ko samjhane ki rokne ki lekin kya karu dil hai ke maanta hi nahi hai! (he took a deep breath) mai aapse bahut pyaar karne laga hu Purvi! I Love You

Purvi was shocked to hear this she couldn't believe her ears….her face was expressionless she was looking blankly at Sachin without blinking her eyes….she felt butterfly's in her stomach she felt like if it was a dream or was happening in real

Sachin - Jaanta hu bahut vaqt laga diya ye bolne mai lekin yahi sach hai! I Love You Purvi!

Purvi (in disbelief) - ek baar fir se kahiye?

Sachin (touching her one cheek) - I Love You!

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears she was on cloud nine…..she could have faint any moment…she hugged him tightly this time he too hugged her back caressing her hairs….

Purvi (teary) - I Love You! I Love You

Sachin - I Love You too!

Purvi smiled with tears and tighten her grip on him…

A/N - Sachin finally confessed his feelings! will their families accept their relationship? will their different caste will create problems in their life? Keep reading and yes don't forgot to review :p hope you guys liked this chapter please do review


	13. Chapter 13

Sachin and Purvi were seating in the backside area of temple….Purvi was seating beside him resting her head on his shoulder holding his arm

Sachin (tensed) - Purvi! kya humari families hum dono ke rishte ko kabhi accept karegi?

Purvi removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him….

Purvi (upset) - kam se kam aaj ke din to ye baate mat kijiye!

Sachin - acha! to chalo kuch aur baate karte hai (he moved close to her)

Purvi (nervously) - Sachin sir! ye aap kya kar rahe hai!

Sachin (in disbelief) - sir? tum ab bhi mujhe sir kehkar bulaogi?

Purvi (teasingly) - ab bhi se kya matlab hai aapka? aap bhi vahi ho aur mai bhi vahi hu kuch bhi to nahi badla humare bich!

Sachin (moving closer) - acha! Kuch bhi nahi badla humare bich?

Purvi (nervously) - nahi!

Sachin (tucking her hairs behind her ears) - kuch bhi nahi badla humare bich?

Purvi felt a sensation in her body with his touch her heartbeat was increasing….

Purvi (nodding her head in no) - nahi kuch bhi nahi badla!

Sachin (rubbing his thumb on her cheeks) - kuch bhi nahi badla?

Purvi (lost) - nahi!

Sachin moved his lips close to her ears she closed her eyes….

Sachin (murmuring in her ears) - I Love You!

Purvi (shyly) - I Love You too! Sachin! (she buried her face in his chest in shyness)

Sachin smiled on her antics and wrapped his hand around her shoulder…

Purvi (happily) - aaj mai bahut khush hu! mujhe aap mil gaye ab mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye!

Sachin - lekin mujhe bahut kuch chahiye!

Purvi separated from the hug hearing this and looked at him with questioning eyes…..he smiled and cupped her face

Sachin - mujhe tumhara saath chahiye jindagi bhar ke liye! kabhi mujhe chodkar nahi jaaogi na?

Purvi nodded her head in no….he smiled and kissed on her forehead she closed her eyes…today was the happiest day of Purvi's life finally she has got Sachin's love finally they were together…they spent some more time together and then left the place….they sat in Sachin's car and Sachin drove towards her house….he stopped the car in backside of her house….

Sachin - bye! kal milte hai

Purvi (smiling) - okay! bye

she opened the car door and was about to step out of the car when she thought something and turned to Sachin….before he could understand anything she planted a quick kiss on his cheeks and ran from there….Sachin touched his cheeks and a smile curved on his lips…he left the place….

Purvi entered in her house she was smiling remembering Sachin's confession and the time they spent together…..her brother saw her coming inside

Avinash - kya baat hai aaj badi khush lag rahi hai? aakhir iss khusi ka raaz kya hai?

Purvi realised she was smiling like an idiot….

Purvi (trying to cover) - nahi bhaiya aisi to koi baat nahi hai!

Avinash (not convinced) - nahi koi to baat hai! kal tak to badi udaas dikh rahi thi aur aaj achanak se itna khush! kuch to baat hai!

Purvi - Bhaiya aap bhi na! aisi koi baat nahi hai!

Avinash - acha baba thik hai! (he make her sit on the sofa) baith yaha par mujhe tere saath ek good news share karni hai!

Purvi (confused) - Good News?

Avinash (happily) - haan! papa Shruti ke gharwalo se milne ke liye taiyar ho gaye!

Purvi (excited) - sach mai? (he nodded his head in yes) mai bahut khush hu bhaiya.….Congratulations (she hugged him)

Avinash (separating her) - itna khush hone ki bhi jarurat nahi hai! papa sirf usski family se milne ke liye maane hai abhi tak haan nahi ki hai! aur haaan unhone kaha hai ki vo meri aur shruti ki kundali milawayenge mujhe pura yakin hai papa kundali mai koi na koi dosh nikalwa ke mana kar denge iss shadi se!

Purvi - fir ab hum kya karenge?

Avinash - kuch socha hai mene aur Shruti ne! tu ab jaa aur aaram kar kal subah hume shruti ke ghar jaana hai!

Purvi nodded her head and moved to her room.…she lay on her bed and was trying to sleep but was not able to because of excess of happiness…she was changing sides on the bed trying hard to sleep meanwhile her phone rang her face lighten up seeing the caller ID she happily picked the call

Purvi (on call) - aap ab tak soye nahi? aapko to roj 4 baje uthna padta hai na?

Sachin - kal sunday hai to kal nahi uthna padega! mujhe nind nahi aa rahi thi isliye tumhe call kiya tum so to nahi rahi thi na?

Purvi - nahi! mujhe bhi nind nahi aa rahi thi.

They both started talking happily they didn't realised when they slept….

 **Next Morning**

Purvi and her family went to Shruti's house….a priest was called to match Avinash and Shruti's kundali's

PurviF - panditji dono ki kundali thik to hai na? (he actually bribed the priest to point out some problems in their kundali's even if their are no problems)

Priest - yajman! Inn dono ki kundali ko dekh kar to lagta hai ki ye dono ek dusre ke liye hi bane hai (PurviF was shocked to hear this) bilkul Ram-Sita ki jodi lagegi Inn dono ki!

PurviF (shocked) - ye kaise ho sakta hai? (all of them looked at him suspiciously) nahi mera matlab hai ye to achi baat hai (he covered)

ShrutiM (happily) - Panditji! shubh muhurat kab ka hai?

Priest - agle mahine ki 24 taarikh ko bahut hi shubh muhurat hai!

All of them agreed for the date...PurviF tried to protest but all in vain….Shruti started feeding sweets to everyone….she took blessings from Purvi's parents…

Priest - acha yajman ab mai chalta hu!

Avinash - aaiye panditji mai aapko bahar chod deta hu!

Avinash and the priest started walking outside Purvi too made an excuse and went behind them…she was shocked to see the scene outside

Avinash (giving the money to priest) - bahut ache panditji! ye lijiye aapki dakshina!

Priest took the money and went from there….Avinash sighed and turned back and found Purvi glaring at him

Purvi (crossing her hands around her chest) - to ye socha tha aapne aur meri hone wali bhabhi ne?

Avinash (chuckled) - mohabbat aur jung mai sab jaayaz hai! aur vaise bhi papa ne panditji ko kundali mai dosh nikaalne ke liye paise diye the aur mene dosh hatane ke liye! (puling her nose) samjhi meri pyaari behna!

Purvi (shocked) - papa ne sach mai aisa kiya?

Avinash - haan! ab tu jyada mat soch! agle mahine shadi hai shopping kar aur taiyari kar!

Purvi smiled and they moved inside the house….their parents were talking with Shruti's parents

PurviF - mai chahta to nahi tha ki kabhi ye shadi ho lekin ab jo ho gaya so ho gaya! shadi hum yaha nahi rakhenge Udaipur mai rakhenge kyunki humare rishtedar kabhi iss shadi ko accept nahi kar paayenge to isliye!

ShrutiF - bacho ki khusi ke saamne maa baap ko jhukna hi padta hai! khair hum taiyar hai…shadi udaipur mai hi rakhenge!

Purvi (slow voice) - kya baat hai bhaiya! aapki to destination wedding ho rahi hai!

Avinash (relief sigh) - mai to issi mai khush hu ki ye shadi ho rahi hai!

Purvi smiled hearing this….

Purvi (in mind) - bhaiya ki shadi ke liye to papa maan gaye lekin kya meri aur Sachin ki shadi ke liye maanenge? bhaiya ka case alag tha vo 11 saal se Shruti di ke saath the shayad isliye papa maan gaye lekin mera aur Sachin ka pata nahi kya hoga!

 **In Evening**

Sachin was waiting for Purvi at the terrace of the gym because it was a very safe place for them to meet since nobody comes there…finally after half an hour Purvi came there she happily hugged Sachin

Sachin (confused) - kya hua tumhe? itni khus najar aa rahi ho? (she separated her from the hug)

Purvi - mere papa Avinash bhaiya ki shadi ke liye maan gaye!

Sachin - aree wahh ye to bahut achi baat hai!

Purvi (sighed) - Sachin humare rishte ke liye papa ko sirf Bhaiya mana sakte hai! (holding his hand) mai chahti hu ki aap bhaiya se milo! (hopeful eyes) miloge na?

Sachin (cupped her face) - haan!

Purvi smiled and sat on the floor stretching her legs….Sachin placed his head on her laps and lay down she smiled and started caressing his hairs

Sachin (holding her hand) - tumhe pura yakin hai tumhare bhaiya maanenge?

Purvi (sighed) - pata nahi Sachin! lekin hume koshish to karni hi hogi…..kyunki mai apni family ke against kabhi nahi jaana cahhti!

Sachin - mai bhi yahi cahhta hu ki hum saath ho to tumhari family ki marji ke saath! (sadly) meri family to vaise bhi kabhi nahi maanegi (sighed) vo to vaise bhi mujhse naraj hai par mai nahi cahhta tumhari family tumse naaraj ho jaaye!

Purvi - agle mahine bhaiya ki shadi hai mai chahti hu ki aap bhi vaha aaye! mai aapko sabse milwana chahti hu aur bhaiya ki shadi ke baad mai unnhe bata dungi ki hum dono ek dusre se shadi karna chahte hai!

Sachin got up hearing that…

Sachin (not sure) - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai!

Purvi - mujje bhi! (she hugged him)

They heard someone's coughing sound and separated from the hug….they were shocked to see Vineet and Shreya standing infront of them glaring at them….

Shreya (crossing her hands against her chest) - to humare pith piche ye sab chal raha hai?

Vineet (fake anger) - humne itne papad bele Inn dono ko milwane ke liye aur inn dono ne hume hi nahi bataya!

Purvi (trying to explain) - hum log batane hi wale the! sab kuch itna jaldi jaldi mai hua ki time hi nahi mila batane ka!

Vineet - haan haan! sab samajh rahe hai hum!

Sachin - sorry yar mai tujhe batane hi wala tha!

Shreya (seriously) - kabse chal raha hai ye sab?

Purvi (shyly) - vo actually kal raat hi Sachin ne mujhe propose kiya!

Shreya (teasingly) - ohhhooo! Sachin sir se sidha Sachin! Sun rahe ho Vineet!

Purvi (shyly) - tu bhi na Shreya!

Shreya smiled and hugged her…

Shreya - mai bahut khush hu tere liye!

Vineet - ab bhai bataya nahi to koi baat nahi! party to de de mujhe kam se kam

Sachin smiled and hugged him….they did some chit chat and left the place

A/N - Purvi wants Sachin to meet Avinash! will Avinash approved Sachin for Purvi? I hope you guys liked this chapter! please do review and let me know how was it?


	14. Chapter 14

Purvi's family were ready to go to Udaipur for Avinash's destination wedding….Purvi was very excited for the wedding….they were going in a bus Shreya,Purvi,Vineet and Sachin were seating on the last seats and Purvi's family and other people were on the front and middle seats….Vineet and Shreya were seating in between Sachvi in order to tease them….Sachvi were continuously stealing glances at each other

Shreya (teasingly) - isharo isharo mai dil lene wale!

Vineet (joining her) - bata ye hunar tune sikha kaha se!

Sachvi felt embarrassed and started looking here and there….

Vineet - Shreya lagta hai hum Inn dono love birds ko disturb kar rahe hai!

Shreya (to Sachin) - sach mai hum log tumhe disturb kar rahe hai kya Sachin? (teasingly)

Sachin (suppressing his smile) - tum log bhi na! aisi koi baat nahi hai!

Purvi (hitting Shreya's shoulder) - tu kuch jyada hi nahi bol rahi hai?

Shreya - dekh rahe ho Sachin tumhari girlfriend ek dam jungali billi hai! (Purvi felt good hearing the word girlfriend) abhi bhi vaqt hai soch lo!

Purvi (mouth open) - how mean Shreya! tu kyu aag lagane par tuli hui hai hum dono ke bich!

Sachin - Shreya! tumhari baat bilkul sahi hai lekin ab kuch ho nahi sakta tumhari ye dost mere dil par kabja karke baith gai hai chahkar bhi mai iss se durr nahi jaa sakta!

Shreya/Vineet - ohoooooooooo!

Purvi was blushing badly hearing that….Vineet and Shreya's teasing session didn't seem to stop finally they reached the destination….they were staying in a hotel in separate rooms.

It was the day of Avinash and Shruti's wedding….Purvi was getting ready in her room meanwhile someone knocked on the door she opened the door and was shocked to see Sachin

Purvi (shocked) - aap! aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? (she looked around luckily no one was there at that time she pulled him inside the room and locked the door)

Purvi (relief sigh) - Sachin kisi ne agar aapko mere room mai aate hue dekh liya hota to gadbad ho jaati!

Sachin pulled her closer to him grabbing her waist she was shocked at his sudden act

Purvi (nervously) - Sachin!

Sachin (keeping his index finger on her lips) - shhhhh!

She looked into his eyes and got lost for a moment….Sachin removed his hand from her waist and stepped back she felt shy and turned to other side….Sachin removed Gajra from his pocket and moved close to her….his body touched her back she shivered with his touch and closed her eyes….Sachin started tieing Gajra on her hairs as soon as he done it he make her face him holding her shoulder her eyes were still closed….Sachin smiled and kissed on her forehead she opened her eyes slowly

Sachin - bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho bass ek hi kami thi vo bhi ab puri ho gai!

Purvi touched her juda and smiled…

Purvi - mai achi to lag rahi hu na?

Sachin observed her from her head to toe she was wearing a blue color heavy ghagra and a cream colour duppata with blue laces….her blouse was backless a maang tika was on her head and a small bindi in between her eye brows she was wearing some diamond jewellery and light make up (a perfect Indian look) and was looking very beautiful…..Sachin raised his 3 fingers making a circle joining his index finger and thumb indicating her that she is looking perfect….Purvi shyly smiled and looked down

Sachin - ek minute! abhi bhi ek kami hai!

Purvi (checking her dress) - kya kami hai?

Sachin removed something from his pocket it was a pair of beautiful golden colour anklet

Purvi (surprised) - ye?

Sachin - mai pehna du?

Purvi nodded her head in yes….Sachin sat down on his knees he placed her feet on his laps and started teing anklet on her ankle….he got up and Purvi hugged him

Purvi (happily) - mai bahut khush hu Sachin! I Love You so much!

Sachin (kissing her head) - I love you too! (worriedly) Purvi mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai agar tumhari family ne mana kar diya to?

Purvi broke the hug hearing that…

Purvi - Sachin please aap aisi baate mat karo! shadi khatam hote hi mai apne ghar mai sabko bata dungi! (kissing his cheeks) aap please aise upset mat ho!

Sachin smiled lightly meanwhile they heard someone's knock on the door

Purvi (loudly) - kaun hai?

Voice - Purvi beta mai hu! darwaja khol

Purvi (worriedly) - ohh god! ye to mummy ki aawaj hai! agar mummy ne aapko yaha dekh liya to gadbad ho jaayegi! Sachin aap chup jaao

Sachin - kaha chupu?

Purvi - bathroom mai! nahi nahi aap ek kaam karo aap bed ke niche chup jaao!

Sachin (in disbelief) - kya?

Purvi (pushing him) - jaldi chupo! time nahi hai humare paas!

unwillingly Sachin hided under the bed….Purvi took a relief sigh and opened the door

PurviM (irritated) - itna time lagta hai darwaja kholne mai? (suspicious) kya kar rahi thi tu?

Purvi (trying to hide) - mummy vo! Vo (she thought something) haan actually mai bathroom mai thi na to isliye time lag gaya!

PurviM - thik hai! vo mere kaan ka ek jhumka nahi mil raha hai! mai tere kamre mai aayi thi shayad yahi kahi gir gaya hoga vahi lene aayi hu!

She moved inside the room….Purvi was scared

Purvi - mummy! mai dhund lungi aapka jhumka aap niche jaaiye na shadi ki rasme shuru ho jaayegi thodi der mai!

PurviM - mai dhund deti hu shayad bed par gir gaya hoga (she moved close to the bed Purvi closed her eyes in fear of getting caught)

Purvi's mother kept her feet on Sachin's hand accidentally…..Sachin felt unbearable pain he covered his mouth with his other hand preventing himself to make any sound

PurviM - ye raha! (she picked her jumka and moved from there)

Sachin jerked his hand and took a relief sigh

PurviM - tu bhi jaldi se niche aa jaa! thodi der mai rasme shuru ho jaayegi! (she left the room)

Purvi took a relief sigh and closed the door…..Sachin came out still holding his hand….his hand has became red

Purvi (worriedly) - ye aapke haath ko kya hua?

Sachin - hone wali sasu maa ne shagun diya hai!

Purvi (holding his hand) - I am really sorry! meri vajah se ye hua! bahut dard ho raha hoga na?

Sachin - koi baat nahi! mai niche jaakar ice laga lunga tum tension mat lo aur jaldi se niche aa jaao! Bye (he touched her cheeks and left the room making sure nobody is watching him)

The wedding rituals got completed and after the wedding they came back to Jodhpur again….Purvi decided to tell her family about Sachin before Avinash leave for USA.…..her family was seating in the hall she too came there with Sachin

Purvi (hesitantly) - bhaiya! papa mujhe aap logo se kuch baat karni hai!

PurviF - haan bolo beta kya baat hai?

Purvi (nervously) - actually mai (Sachin holds her hand in assurance)

Purvi's parents and Avinash both were shocked to see them holding each other's hands

Purvi (sigh) - mai aur Sachin ek dusre se pyaar karte hai aur shadi karna chahte hai!

Purvi's father was shocked as well as angry to hear this….he got up and went close to Purvi

Purvi (trying to explain) - papa! vo….

before she could say anything further her father slapped her…..she was shocked at his sudden act….she touched her cheeks and looked at her father with tears in her eyes

A/N - hope you guys liked this chapter! I will try to update soon please do review 


	15. Chapter 15

before Purvi could say anything further her father slapped her…..she was shocked at his sudden act….she touched her cheeks and looked at her father with tears in her eyes

PurviM (shocked) - ye kya kar rahe hai aap? jawan ladki par aise haath utha rahe hai?

PurviF (angrily) - to aur kya karu? kitna bharosa tha mujhe apni beti par lekin aaj issne sab barbad karke rakh diya! man to karta hai (he again raised his hand Purvi was shivering due to fear she had never seen her father in this much anger she stepped back)

Avinash (coming in between) - papa please shant ho jaaiye! hum aaram se baat karte hai!

PurviF - baat karne ke liye ab kuch nahi bacha hai (pointing finger) ek baat kaan khol kar sun lo Avinash tum iss maamle mai kuch nahi bologe! tumhare rishte ke liye to maine haan kar di lekin mai kabhi Inn dono ke rishte ke liye haan nahi kahunga!

Avinash nodded his head and kept quite he knew it was not the right time to say anything to his father.

Sachin (trying to explain) - uncle ek baar meri baat….

PurviF (loudly) - chup! bilkul chup! itna bharosa kiya tha mene tum par lekin tum! (he holds his hand and took him outside) aaj ke baad agar meri beti ke aas paas bhi najar aaye to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga! (he slammed the door on his face)

Purvi was not able to understand what was happening around her she was still in fear her body was trembling she never thought that her father could ever raised his hand on her….Avinash signalled Shruti to take Purvi inside her room she nodded her head and went close to Purvi…

Shruti (holding her shoulder) - chalo! andar chalo! (Purvi started walking with Shruti but stopped on hearing her father's voice)

PurviF - aaj ke baad agar tune uss ladke se milne ya baat karne ki koshish ki to mujjse bura aur koi nahi hoga Purvi! (to his wife) tum bhi kaan khol kar sun lo aaj se Purvi ghar ke bahar bhi nahi nikalni chahiye.

Purvi couldn't take this anymore she ran inside her room and locked the door….she started crying seating on the floor…

Avinash was banging on the door continuously pleading her to open the door.

Avinash - Purvi darwaja khol! (but she was not ready to listen anything) Purvi tujhe meri kasam hai please darwaja khol!

Purvi opened the door and hugged him still crying badly….Avinash started patting her head

Avinash - bass please mat ro!

Purvi (crying) - mai Sachin se bahut pyaar karti hu bhaiya! mai unnke bina nahi reh sakti!

Avinash separated her from the hug and make her sit on the bed...he signalled Shruti to bring a glass of water she nodded her head and went towards the kitchen.

Avinash (trying to console her) - please tu pehle rona band kar!

Shruti came back and make Purvi drink the water.

Shruti - Purvi please sambhalo khud ko! aise rone se to kisi problem ka solution nahi niklega!

Purvi (crying) - papa ne mujh par haath uthaya! unnhone kabhi aisa nahi kiya.

Avinash - Purvi galti teri bhi hai tune achanak se aakar vo sab bol diya! (wiping her tears) mene tujhe kaha tha na agar kuch bhi aisa ho teri life mai to tu pehle mujhe batana!

Purvi - I am sorry bhaiya mujhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha tha ki mai kya karu!

Avinash - tu shant ho jaa! papa abhi bahut gusse mai hai unnka gusaa thanda hote hi mai unnse baat karne ki koshish karta hu lekin uss se pehle mai khud sure hona chahta hu ki Sachin tere liye sahi ladka hai!

Purvi nodded her head.

Shruti (keeping hand on her head) - ab tum aaram karo aur jyada mat socho!

meanwhile Purvi's father comes in the room…

Avinash - papa aap yaha?

PurviF - haan! (to Purvi) mujhe tumhara phone chahiye!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she looked at him but couldn't say anything seeing his red eyes burning in anger she gave him her mobile phone without any protest.

Purvi's father forbids Purvi from meeting Sachin and even talking to him as he now no longer trusts her. He even forbids her from stepping out of the house. Purvi is devastated. Sachin tries to call her but is unable to speak to her and is worried about her.

some days passed like this Purvi was not able to meet Sachin and he too was worried about her…..Purvi was in the kitchen helping Shruti in making breakfast when she heard her father talking to her mother.

PurviF - mene Purvi ke liye ek ladka dekha hai. Bahut padha likha hai usski umar ka bhi hai aur ache khandan ka bhi vo log kal Purvi ko dekhne aayenge tum usse samjha dena!

PurviM (assuring) - aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye! mai usse samjha dungi!

Avinash (shocked) - papa ye aap kya bol rahe hai? aap ache se jaante hai Purvi!

PurviF (cuts him) - baap hu mai usska! usska acha bura bahut ache se jaanta hu.…ye shadi byaah koi gudde guddiyo ka khel nahi hai.…vo ladka Sachin usski umar pata hai tumhe? 27 saal ka hai vo aur humari Purvi sirf 20 saal ki aur chalo umar ki baat bhul bhi jaaye to bhi mai kaise maan lu ki meri beti usske ghar mai khush rahegi? usske parivar ke baare mai kuch nahi jaante hum!

Avinash tried to explain to him but he was in no mood to listen anything….Purvi's eyes filled with tears hearing her father's decision

Shreya somehow manages to take Purvi with her in the evening with a excuse of going to a nearby temple…..Sachin was already waiting for Purvi in the backside of temple.….Purvi hugged Sachin and started crying

Sachin (relief sigh) - thank god tum thik ho! mai bahut darr gaya tha (he kissed on her hairs)

Purvi (hugging him more tightly) - please mujhe yaha se le chalo Sachin! hum bhag jaate hai yaha se mujhe nahi lagta ki meri family kabhi humare rishte ke liye maanegi! hum bhaag jaate hai yaha se!

Sachin (separating her) - ye tum kaisi baate kar rahi ho Purvi? humara pyaar itna kamjor nahi hai! mai tumhe bhagakar nahi le jaana chahta tumhare papa ko mai manane ki koshish karunga! vo jo kahenge vo mai karunga! (cupped her face) tum please bharosa rakho mujh par aur humare pyaar par!

Purvi (teary) - aap samajh nahi rahe ho Sachin! mere papa ne mere liye ek ladka dekha hai vo meri shadi kisi aur se karwana chahte hai!

Sachin (shocked) - kya?

Purvi (crying) - agar meri shadi kisi aur se hui na Sachin to mai apne aap ko aag laga dungi! mai marr jaaaungi!

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya pagalo wali baate kar rahi ho tum? aisa karna to dur agar socha bhi na to mai (he couldn't complete his sentence he just hugged her tightly he was very scared of losing his love again)

A/N - sorry for the late update! so will they able to convince their parents or will they just run away? I will try to update soon please do review


	16. Chapter 16

Purvi was very upset because of her father's decision luckily the family which was supposed to come to see Purvi didn't came….Purvi was seating in her room meanwhile Avinash came there he was looking very happy

Avinash - I am so proud of you Purvi!

Purvi (looking at him) - mai kuch samjhi nahi?

Avinash (happily) - tera bank PO mains ka result aaya hai tune exam clear kar liya!

Purvi was shocked as well as happy to hear this she hugged Avinash!

Purvi (happily) - mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai mene to aise hi beman se exam diya tha!

Avinash - chalo MBA na sahi bank manager hi sahi! (pulling her nose) to bahut jaldi meri choti bank manager ban jaayegi!

Purvi's father entered in the room he was also looking very happy and proud he went close to Purvi and hugged her.

PurviF (kissing her head) - mai bahut khush hu aaj!

Purvi (hugging him tightly) - I am sorry papa! maine aapka bahut dil dukhaya hai please mujhe maaf kar do!

PurviF (separating her) - mai tera koi dushman nahi hu beta! bass teri fikar hai tu meri eikloti beti hai aise mai kaise kisi ke saath bhi! (cupped her face) khair abhi ye sab baate rehne dete hai aaj to khusi ka din hai meri beti bank manager banne wali hai!

Purvi smiled and hugged her father.

Avinash called Sachin to meet in a restaurant….they were seating on the table

Avinash - dekho Sachin! mai nahi jaanta ki tum aur Purvi kaise karib aaye lekin mai itna jaanta hu ki meri bahen tumse bahut pyaar karti hai aur usski khusi se badhkar mere liye kuch nahi hai!

Sachin (assuring) - mai bhi Purvi se bahut pyaar karta hu sir! mai vaada to nahi karta ki mai humesha usse khush rakhunga lekin harr mumkin koshish karunga ki usse kabhi koi taklif ya dukh na pahuche!

Avinash - Purvi ka aaj bank po ka result aaya hai aur ussne exam clear kar liya! agar mai shadi ke liye haan keh du to tumhe ya tumhari family ko usske job karne se koi problem to nahi hogi?

Sachin - mai usske harr ek faisle mai usske saath hu sir agar Purvi ye job karna chahti hai to mai usse kabhi nahi rokunga! aap bharosa rakhiye sir mai Purvi ko humesha khush rakhunga!

Avinash - kehne aur karne mai bahut farak hota hai Sachin! abhi to tum dono ke bich bahut pyaar hai lekin shadi ke baad jab asal jindagi se saamna hota hai to pyaar kahi kho jaata hai! shadi ka rishta bahut complicated aur naajuk hota hai itna bhi aasan nahi hoga!

Sachin - pata nahi sir lekin itna jarur kahunga ki mai iss rishte ko nibhane ke liye sab kuch karunga!

Avinash - mai tumhari family se milna chahunga!

Sachin got worried hearing that but he nodded his head.

Sachin entered in his house his father was watching the TV and his mother was in the kitchen.

Sachin (nervously) - papa?

SachinF (looking at him) - haan bolo?

Sachin moved close to him and sat on the floor on his knees.…Sachin's father switched off the TV

SachinF - kya baat hai?

Sachin - papa! mai ek ladki se pyaar karta hu aur uss se shadi karna chahta hu!

SachinF (shocked,angry) - ye kya bol raha hai tu? 3saal pehle jo tune kiya uss se bhi tera man nahi bhara jo fir se ye sab?

Sachin (trying to convince) - papa please meri baat to suniye!

SachinF (loudly) - sunne ke liye kuch nahi bacha hai! tu fir se vahi jidd kar raha hai jo 3 saal pehle ki thi tu ache se jaanta hai mai kabhi isske liye haan nahi kahunga! naa uss vaqt meri haan thi aur naa iss vaqt!

Sachin's mother came out of the kitchen hearing the loud voice of her husband.

SachinM (worriedly) - kya baat hai aap itne gusse mai kyu lag rahe hai?

SachinF (angrily) - mujhse kya puch rahi ho? apne iss laadle se pucho! humari naak ek baar to ye katwa hi chuka hai lekin fir bhi isse chain nahi hai!

SachinM - aap saaf saaf batayenge hua kya hai?

SachinF (angrily) - janab fir se kisi ladki ke pyaar mai pad gaye hai! shadi karna chahte hai!

SachinM (hands on her mouth) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Sachin - maa please ek baar aap uss se mil to lijiye!

SachinF - bilkul nahi! ek baat kaan khol kar sun lo Sachin agar tune uss ladki se shadi ki to mere ghar ke darwaje humesha ke liye tere liye band ho jaayenge!

Sachin (angrily) - to aap bhi sun lijiye papa shadi to mai uss se karunga chahe aapki marji ho ya na ho!

SachinF - agar tumne faisla le hi liya hai to humse puchne ka ye dhong kyu?

Sachin - maine socha ki shayad aap log maan jaayenge lekin mai bhul gaya tha ki aap logo ke liye aapki iss jhuthi izzat aur shaan se badhkar kuch nahi hai! naa aapko 3 saal pehle meri fikar thi aur naa hi aaj! (he angrily stormed out of the house)

Avinash was trying to convince his father for Sachvi's marriage.

Avinash - papa please maan jaaiye ab to Purvi ki job bhi lag gai hai agar kuch problem hui to bhi atleast she will be independent!

PurviF - tum samajh nahi rahe ho Avinash! mai ye caste wali baat ko bhul bhi jaau lekin unn dono ki umar ka faasla? shadi ke baad bahut kuch badal jaata hai sirf pyaar ke sahare to jindagi nahi kat sakti na aur shadi ke baad to vaise bhi ye pyaar vyaar to kahi kho hi jaata hai!

Avinash - mai jaanta hu papa lekin Purvi kisi aur ke saath kabhi khush nahi reh paayegi!

PurviF - iss baat ki kya guarantee hai ki vo Sachin ke saath khush rahegi?

Avinash didn't had any answer for his question yes his father was absolutely right in his place.

PurviF - mai jaanta hu ki Purvi ko abhi lag raha hai ki vo Sachin ke saath bahut khush rahegi lekin maine duniya dekhi hai! unnke umar ka ye faasla shadi ke baad unnki life mai problems create karega aur uss ladke ki family bhi to ready nahi hai!

Avinash (trying to convince) - aap apni jagah par bilkul sahi hai papa lekin vo dono bhi to galat nahi hai! Please maan jaaiye!

PurviF (sighed) - mai ab bol bhi kya sakta hu agar tumhe yahi sahi lagta hai to yahi sahi! mai taiyar hu

Avinash happily hugged his father.

A/N - I wanted to ask you guys do you want me to write after their marriage part? Please review and let me know I will decide on your reviews. If you don't want then I will finish this story after their marriage itself. 


	17. Chapter 17

Sachin's parents were not ready for Sachvi's marriage but Sachin was determined to marry Purvi at any cost. Purvi's family was ready for the marriage they decided to make it a destination wedding in udaipur. after Purvi returned from her training of bank po the wedding functions were supposed to be started.

They were in udaipur it was the day of Sachvi's ring exchange ceremony. Purvi was getting ready in her room Shreya was helping her.

Purvi was wearing a light blue color heavy anarkali dress with light make up and some jewelry. she was looking very beautiful and her smile was helping her making look even more beautiful.

Shreya (whistling) - ohhooo! kya kaatilana lag rahi hai. aaj to humare sachin ke hosh hi udd jaayenge.

Purvi (blushing) - kya Shreya tu bhi na!

Shreya - ohhhooo! mann mai to laddu phoot rahe hai madam ke ab jyada blush mat kar!

Purvi hits on her hand lightly. Shreya took her downstairs Sachin was waiting for her he was wearing a red color kurta. his heart skipped a beat seeing Purvi. She went and stood beside him

Purvi noticed Sachin's sadness behind his smile. they exchanged rings and now were officially engaged.

It was 10 in the night Purvi went towards Sachin's room making sure nobody is watching her. when she reached there she was shocked to see the room lock she started searching for him and finally found him seating in the backside garden area of hotel in which they were staying.

he was upset she can sense it. She stepped close to him and sat beside him.

Purvi (softly) - mummy papa ke baare mai soch rahe hai?

Sachin (upset) - kaash vo log bhi yaha hote to sab kuch kitna perfect hota!

Purvi squeezed his hand lightly.

Purvi - Sachin hum ye sahi nahi kar rahe hai I mean aapke parents taiyar nahi hai aur fir bhi hum ye shadi?

Sachin (in disbelief) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum? maine tumhe pehle hi kaha tha ki mere parents kabhi iss shadi ke liye nahi maanenge lekin fir bhi mene tumhare kehne par unnse baat ki lekin dekha na tumne vo nahi maane!

Purvi (trying to explain) - lekin galti humari bhi to hai na humne unnse kuch pucha hi nahi bass sidhe apna faisla suna diya! vo aapke maa papa hai unnko bhi to bura laga hoga!

Sachin (a little angry) - Purvi pichle 3mahino mai iss baare mai kahi baar humari baat ho chuki hai tum baar baar ek hi baat ko kyu point karti ho!

Purvi - mera vo matlab nahi tha!

Sachin - mai kya karta tum hi batao! mere parents to kabhi nahi maante mai unnhe bahut ache se jaanta hu to kya chod deta mai tumhe aise hi jaane deta?

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry mera vo matlab nahi tha! 2din mai humari shadi hai mai bass aapko aise udaas nahi dekhna chahti isliye.

Sachin - I think hum iss vaqt iss baare mai baat na kare vahi acha hoga! mai nahi chahta humare bich koi jhagda ho. Good Night (he left from there)

Purvi (in mind) - ye to naaraj ho gaye! (she got upset and moved to her room)

 **Next Day**

It was Sachvi's haldi ceremony. The ceremony of both of them kept in a same room only a cloth was placed in between them.

Sachin's mood was still off. Shreya noticed it and thought to ask Purvi.

Shreya (slow voice) - ye Sachin ko kya hua? aise muhh fula ke kyu baitha hai?

Purvi (upset) - shayad meri vajah se mai kya karu Shreya mujje kuch samajh nahi aa raha!

Shreya (understanding) - kahi tune fir se ussko vahi sab to nahi bola na ki usski galti hai and all?

Purvi - haan!

Shreya - tu bhi na Purvi! baar baar ek hi baat karne ka kya faayda hai. beeti baato par mitti daalo future ka socho!

Purvi - mere paas ek idea hai Sachin ka mood thik karne ka! mai tujhe batati hu ye haldi ceremony khatam hone ke baad!

Shreya nodded her head. It was Shreya's turn to apply haldi to Purvi. She rubbed the haldi all over her face.

Shreya (winking) - meri jaaneman aaj to tujhe pura chamka dungi mai. dekhna kya glow aata hai chehre par!

Purvi gave her 'I will kill you look' but she ignored it and moved to Sachin!

She did the same with Sachin. he got angry but controlled himself.

the ceremony got over and Shreya insisted to click pictures of Sachvi together. they both were standing beside each other their faces were fully dipped with haldi.

Shreya - tum dono to aise khade ho jaise jabardasti shadi karwa rahe hai hum tumhari! aree yar smile karo dekho na kitne ache lag rahe ho dono. Yellow yellow monkeys (she giggled)

Sachin nodded his head in disappointment a smile appeared on his face he looked at Purvi but still he was a little angry upon her.

Shreya indicated something to Vineet he pushed Sachvi towards each other. Purvi's hand touched Sachin's chest and they both looked at each other. Shreya immediately clicked the picture.

Shreya - woww isse kehte hai perfect candid picture! Muahhhh (she gave a flying kiss to both of them) bahut ache lag rahe ho saath mai!

Sachin and Purvi smiled lightly and they gave some more poses and Shreya was happily clicking their pictures.

 **In Evening**

It was Sachvi's sangeet ceremony. Purvi was wearing a golden color lahenga and was looking very beautiful. Sachin was still a little upset Purvi forwarded her hand towards him

Purvi (smiling) - shall we dance?

Sachin smiled lightly and kept his hand on her hand.

They went on the dance floor and started dancing Sachin's one hand was on her waist and one on her shoulder and her hand was on Sachin's shoulder there was a dim light they were dancing looking into each other's eyes.

Sachin (murmuring in her ears) - I am sorry!

Purvi nodded her head in no and smiled.

Sachin spinned her she lost her balance and falls on his chest. He holds her by her shoulder and make her stand properly.

They again started dancing in the same position.

Sachin (in her ears) - I Love You!

Suddenly the lights got switched off. everyone started blabbering about it. Sachin was standing at his place holding Purvi's hand.

Purvi touched his face and kissed on his cheeks he touched his cheeks and looked at Purvi in shock. meanwhile the lights switched on

Purvi (slow voice) - I Love You too!

Sachin noticed Purvi showing a thumbs up sign to Shreya. He understood this was all her plan he nodded his head in disappointment and smiled. Purvi's face lighten up seeing him smiling finally.

A/N - next chapter mai hogi Sachvi ki shadi. Sachin's parents are not ready for the marriage yet Sachin is determined to marry Purvi will this create problems in their life after their marriage? thanks for supporting in the idea of writing after their marriage part. I have got such a good response and love for this story I hope you will shower the same love in upcoming chapters. Thank you I love you all


	18. Chapter 18

It was the day of Sachvi's wedding. Sachin was seating in the mandap he was wearing a cream colour sherwani and a red pagdi on his head he was looking very handsome and was waiting for his 'dulhan' impatiently.

Purvi's mother went to her room to take some stuffs for pooja which the priest had asked her to. she entered in the room and found her husband seating on the sofa lost in his thoughts.

PurviM - aree aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? kuch hi der mai shadi ki rasme shuru ho jaayegi…..she noticed he was looking very tensed

She stepped close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder with this he came out of his trance.

PurviF (looking at her) - aree tum! tum kab aayi?

PurviM - mai to abhi abhi aayi. lekin aapko kya hua? aap itne pareshan kyu lag rahe hai?

PurviF - nahi bass soch raha tha humari beti kitni jaldi badi ho gai vo aaj hume chodkar chali jaayegi….he removed his specs and wiped his tears

PurviM (teary) - haan! yakin hi nahi ho raha hai mujhe to! mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai jee….she was a little worried and scared… Sachin ke gharwale taiyar nahi the fir bhi hum ye shadi karwa rahe hai. Purvi uss ghar mai khush to rahegi na?

PurviF (worried) - ye chinta to mujhe bhi khaye jaa rahi hai. Lekin ye unn dono ka faisla hum kar bhi kya sakte hai. Bacho ki jidd ke aage maa baap ko aakhirkar jhukna hi padta hai hume bhi jhukna pada…he sighed….ab aage ussski kismat.

PurviM (agreeing) - aap bilkul thik keh rahe hai. Acha ab niche chaliye rasme shuru hone wali hai.….she walks out of the room taking the thal

Sachin's gaze was fixed at the stairs he just wanted to see her in wedding dress. How will she look in that dress he was imagining her

"Bhai sabar rakh! aaj ke baad to vaise bhi tum dono humesha saath hi rahogi" Vineet said in a low voice

Sachin realised what he was doing he felt embarrassed and looked down.

Vineet (happily) - lo aa gai humari bhabhi!

Sachin lifted his face up and saw Purvi coming downstairs struggling to handle her wedding dress. She was looking the most beautiful bride that red colour bridal lahenga and the perfect bride look was making her look even more prettier. Sachin's heart skipped a beat seeing her a smile appeared on his face unknowingly.

Shreya took Purvi inside the mandap and make her sit beside Sachin. they both looked at each other and smiled. Soon the rituals got started Vineet and Shreya were busy in their own talks.

Shreya (slow voice) - taiyar ho jaao Vineet! tumhare best friend ki aaj jeb dhili hone wali hai….Vineet looked at her in confusion….jara usske juto ka dhyan rakhna kahi koi chura na le….she winks

Vineet (confident) - bhul jaao madam. mere hote hue tum jute churane ke sirf sapne dekh sakti ho.

Shreya (smirked) - acha! jara ek baar najar ghumakar dekh to lo jute apni jagah hai ya nahi….she indicated with her hand in the direction where Sachin's shoes were kept.

Vineet looked in the direction and was shocked to see shoes missing.

Vineet (shocked) - ye tumne kab kiya?

Shreya (raising her collar) - isse talent bolte hai! you know….she winks at him

Vineet - no way. tumhe ek futi kodi nahi milegi….he got up and walked outside

Shreya giggled seeing him going and nodded her head in disappointment.

The priest asked Purvi's parents to do 'Kanyadan' ritual. they came forward and started doing the ritual. Purvi's father kept Purvi's hand on Sachin's hand.

Sachin (in mind) - mai tumse waada karta hu Purvi mai harr sukh dukh jindagi ke har mod par tumhara saath dunga. pata nahi mai tumhe humesha khush rakh paaunga ya nahi lekin itna waada jarur karta hu ki mai humesha tumhe khush rakhne ki puri koshish karunga.….he took a glance at Purvi she was busy in staring at her father with teary eyes

Sachvi took their fera's. Sachin filled vermilion in her head and tied the mangalsootra on her neck. soon the priest announced them as a couple they both were very happy and took the blessings from the elders. Sachin missed his parents that time but he managed to smile. Shreya went close to Sachin and forwarded her hand towards him

Sachin (confused) - kya hua?

Shreya - jute chahiye ki nahi?…..Sachin understood that he is now in the trouble his eyes started searching for his saviour Vineet…..yaha vaha kya dekh rahe hai? aaj aap nahi bachne wale jijajiiiiii….she stretched the word…..chaliye chup chap 11000 rupay yaha rakh dijiye…..she indicated with her eyes to keep the money on her palms….

Sachin (shocked) - 11000

Shreya (smirked) - haan 11000! aapko kya laga tha hum aapko itni sundar dulhan aise hi free mai le jaane denge…..she teases him

Voice - are 11000 mai to juto ka pura truck aa jaayega!

Shreya looked in the direction of the voice and saw Vineet he was holding a box in his hand.

Shreya - haan to thik hai le aao juto ka truck.

Vineet (coming close to Sachin) - aree mere bhai ke liye to ek hi jodi kaafi hai..…..he showed a box to her….ye dekho jute hai humare paas to vo jute tum hi rakh lo.

Shreya (mouth open) - ye cheating hai. aisa nahi kar sakte tum…she complains like a kid

Vineet (giggling) - everything is fair in love and war. Chipkali tujhe to ab kuch nahi milega….he teases her showing his tongue and thumbs down sign

Shreya (angry) - youuuuuu…..she raises her hand and approached towards his neck

Vineet (step back) - bhai teri ye saali to kisi jungali billi se kam nahi hai. De de bhai jitne bhi paise maang rahi hai apni shadi wale din meri samadhi banana chahta hai kya? mujhe itni jaldi nahi marna abhi to meri shadi bhi nahi hui hai….he cried fakely

Shreya - aur teri shadi kabhi hogi bhi nahi….langoor kahi ka….she teases him

Vineet - mai langoor to tu bandariya!

they both started fighting like cat and dog Sachin had to come between them for rescue.

Sachin - bass karo tum dono. Shreya tumhari dost ke liye 11000 to kya iss duniya ki puri doulat kurbaan….he glanced at Purvi she blushed hearing his comment

Shreya - ohhhooo kya filmy dialogue maara hai jijaji….she whistles…..mauke par chauka maarna to koi aapse sikhe…she teases him again

the teasing session goes nonstop finally Sachin paid the money and got his shoes back. They all returned to Jodhpur the same day.

 **Next Evening**

It was Purvi's vidaai time she was biding final bye to her family she was crying very badly. Sachin was standing near her he knew it was not easy for her. Purvi's father took her near the car and make her sit inside with a heavy heart he was a strong man till now but today he couldn't control his tears. he turned his back on her still crying Purvi was also crying holding the car door she didn't wanted to close the door meanwhile Avinash came there.

Avinash - Sachin meri bahen ka khayal rakhna ab vo tumhari jimmedari hai.

Sachin (assuring) - mai usska pura khayal rakhunga.

Avinash closed the car door soon the car geared and headed towards Sachin's house. Purvi was still sobbing looking down. Sachin picked the water bottle from backside and make her drink the water

Sachin - I know bahut mushkil hoga tumhare liye ye sab…..he squeezed her hand lightly….aaj se humari nayi jindagi ki shuruaat ho rahi hai. Tum khush to ho na?

Purvi (smiling) - mai bahut khush hu….she wiped her tears and rested her head on his chest.

they talked for some time and soon Purvi's mood lighten up. The car stopped in front of Sachin's house Purvi was very nervous and scared thinking how will Sachin's parents react seeing her

Sachin holds her hand and took her inside he knew his parents will get angry seeing them but he just took her there to take blessings of them. He was determined to leave the house after that.

The door was already open his parents were seating in the hall he entered inside holding Purvi's hand. Sachin's father anger was on its peak seeing both of them together he stood up from his place

SachinF (angrily) - kyu aaye ho tum yaha par? humari baat ka jara sa bhi maan nahi rakha tumne. nikal jaao mere ghar se mere ghar mai tumhare liye koi jagah nahi hai…..he pushed him outside the house

Purvi shivered in fear seeing him in so much anger she was freezed at her place.

Sachin - mai bass aapka aashirwad lene aaya tha papa.

SachinF (angrily) - mere jeete jee mai tum dono ke rishte ko kabhi savikar nahi karunga.…..teri jaisi aulaad hone se to acha tha bhagwan mujhe beaulaad hi rakhta….hurt and anger was clearly visible in his voice

SachinM (teary) - eiklota beta tha mera kya kya sapne dekhe the maine lekin iss ladki ne mujhse mera beta chin liya….she looked at Purvi in hatred

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she knew it was her and Sachin's fault only his parents were right at their place.

Sachin(stern)- mai sirf aap logo ka aashirwad lene aaya tha. ab mai chalta hu…..he holds Purvi's hand….chalo Purvi!

Purvi (leaving his hand) - hum kahi nahi jaayenge Sachin! hum yahi rahenge maa papa ke saath…..Sachin looked at her in disbelief

She stepped close to his father and bent down to touch his feet he stepped back looking away angrily….she touched the floor and took the blessings

Purvi - mai jaanti hu maa papa aap humse naaraj hai. aur aapko naraj hona bhi chahiye humne dil dukhaya hai aapka!

SachinM - ab ye acha banne ka dhong karne ki jarurat nahi hai. Pata nahi kya jaadu kar diya hai tumne mere bete par ki tumhare liye apne maa baap tak ko bhul gaya.….she was looking at Purvi with so much anger and hatred in her eyes

SachinF - beta ab bada ho gaya hai humari baat kyu sunega! chalo rukmini (Sachin's mother) apne kamre mai chalte hai

Rukmini nodded her head and walks behind her husband. Purvi sighed and looked at Sachin he angrily glared her and moved inside his room Purvi too followed him.

Sachin was seating on the bed angrily. Purvi moved close to the bed and sat beside her

Purvi (softly) - Suniye!

Sachin - Purvi mujhe nind aa rahi hai. Good Night (he lays down on the bed and closed his eyes)

Purvi (trying to explain) - samjhne ki koshish to kijiye. hum yaha rahenge to maa papa ka gussa shayad ek din pigal jaayen aur vo hume maaf kar de. alag rehne se sirf duriya badhegi aur kuch nahi hoga!

Sachin (getting up) - mene vo faisla tumhare liye liya tha taaki tumhe koi taklif naa ho.

Purvi - mai jaaanti hu lekin mai alag nahi rehna chahti mujhe maa papa ke saath hi rehna hai. please? maine aapse kaha tha ki hum unnhe manaye shadi ke liye lekin aap nahi maane kam se kam ab to meri baat maan lijiye.

Sachin - tumhe jo thik lage tum vo karo.

Purvi - ab aap aise naaraj to mat raho na…she kisses his cheeks…..please ab gussa thuk bhi do

Sachin - tumhari ye trick har baar mujh par kaam nahi karegi…..he said showing fake anger turning his back on her

Purvi - Salim!

Sachin (shocked) - Salim?

Purvi (dramatically)- Salim! aapki ye berukhi humse sahi nahi jaa rahi hai. iss se to acha hota ki aapke abba jaan hume diwar mai hi chunva dete….she kept back of her palm on her head and stretched her other hand

Sachin (checking her forehead) - tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na?

Purvi (dramatically) - Salim ke naaraj hote hue anarkali kaise thik ho sakti hai? khuda ke liye hum par aisa julm mat kijiye. aapki ye berukhi kisi din humari jaan le legi

Sachin nodded her head in disappointment.

Sachin - ye Shreya ki sangat ka hi asar lag raha hai. abhi batata hu mai tumhe salim ki bachi…..he started tickling her making her laugh loudly

Purvi (giving up) - hahahhhahah! I am sorry. Please ye gudgudi karna band kijiye.

He was ticking her nonstop tears rolled down her cheeks due to laughing too much. finally he stopped tickling her they both looked at each other.

Sachin (cupped her face) - I am sorry Purvi. aaj tumhara iss ghar mai pehla din hai mujhe tumhe sambhalna chahiye tha aur mai tum par hi gussa ho gaya.

Purvi (keeping hand on his hand) - koi baat nahi!  
ab to hum husband wife hai na aaj mene aapko sambhal liya aage aap mujhe sambhal lena. Sachin hum sab kuch share karenge high's and low's ups and downs sab kuch.

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - thank you Purvi! thank you for everything. I Love You

Purvi (smiling) - I love you too.

Sachin gazed at her lips he leaned close to her lips she closed her eyes. Their lips met and they finally kissed. It was their first kiss they both lay down on the bed still kissing each other.

Purvi surrenders herself to him to make the night memorable.

A/N - uff finally done with the chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Please do review


	19. Chapter 19

Sachin woke up in the morning at 4am he gazes at Purvi she was sleeping peacefully hugging him tightly….a smile appeared on his face seeing her he planted a soft kiss on her forehead she smiled in her sleep and tighten her grip on him….he separated her making sure her sleep does not get disturbed...he got ready and left for the gym..

sun raises falls on Purvi's face and her sleep got disturbed she moved her hand on the bed and opened her eyes with a jerk.

Purvi (looking at the watch) - 8baj gaye aur mai abhi tak so rahi thi….she slaps her forehead….Purvi aaj tera pehla din hai aur tu! pata nahi mummy ji kya sochegi mere bare mai vaise hi naaraj hai….she got upset….chalo beta mission 'saasu maa ko manao' ka shubharambh karte hai….

She took a quick shower and got ready wearing a saree….she went towards the kitchen Rukmini was already inside making the breakfast….she went close to her

Purvi - mummyji aap ye sab kyu kar rahi hai? laaiye mai kar deti hu…

Rukmini (angrily) - haath pair salamat hai mere abhi mai khud kar lungi.

Purvi - mujhe pata hai aap naaraj hai hona bhi chahiye.…mai sirf itna kahungi ki mai puri koshish karungi ek achi patni aur ek achi bahu banne ki.

Rukmini ignored her words and got busy again in making breakfast.

Purvi (hesitantly) - mai kuch madad kar du aapki?

Rukmini (fake smile) - haan thoda jaher laakar de de mujhe!

Purvi (upset) - please aap aisa mat boliye.

Rukmini - dekho tum iss ghar mai Sachin ki patni ban kar aayi ho to vahi bankar raho humari bahu tum kabhi nahi ban sakti….she removed breakfast in a plate and went inside her room

Purvi got upset hearing that she puts the pan on the gas and started making coffee for herself…she was lost in her own thoughts meanwhile someone hugged her from behind she smiled.

Purvi (touching his face) - aap aa gaye!

Sachin (resting his head on her shoulder) - haan! aur tumhe kya hua aise subah subah muhh kyu fulaaya hua hai?

Purvi (trying to avoid) - kuch bhi to nahi….she turned to him….acha mujhe ye bataiye ki ghar mai sabko kya kya pasand hai?

Sachin - ye sab baad mai….aaj tumhara pehla din hai na job ka to chalo mai tumhe aaj khud drop karne chalunga.

Purvi (touching her head) - aree haan mai to bhul hi gai thi….mujhe 10 minute dijiye mai abhi taiyar hokar aati hu...she moved to her room

She was in her room placing the things in her bag meanwhile Sachin entered inside the room holding a steel bowl in his hand….he went close to Purvi

Purvi (confused) - ye aapke haath mai kya hai?

Sachin (forwarding the spoon close to her mouth) - aaj tumhara pehla din hai na to dahi chini hai….he make her eat…..good luck ke liye.

Purvi (smiling) - thank you.

They both headed towards the bank in Sachin's car….he stopped the car in front of the bank

Sachin - all the best manager sahiba…..he kisses her forehead.

Purvi (happily) - thank you! ab mai jaati hu..…she kisses his cheeks…..bye mere Salim!

Sachin nodded his head in disappointment and bids her bye smiling.

Purvi came back in the evening she was very tired by now….she went to her room and took a quick shower it was only her first day at the job and she was very tired she was worried thinking how will she handle her office work and household together

She took a deep breath and moved inside the kitchen the dinner was already prepared she felt bad because she had planned to make her in-laws favorite dishes.

Purvi (in mind) - kya hoga tera Purvi aise to tu kabhi unn logo ke dil mai jagah nahi bana paayegi. Haan mai kal subah jaldi uth jaaungi sabke liye naashta mai banaungi.

Sachin came back home they all did dinner seating on the dining table silently...after the dinner Sachvi moved inside their room Purvi sat on the bed breaking her fingers one by one thinking something.

Sachin (kissing her shoulder) - kya ho gaya meri anarkali ko? itni udaas kyu hai?

Purvi (upset) - Sachin aaj mene socha tha ki mai sabke liye khana banaungi lekin.

Sachin - kya tum bhi itni choti choti baato ko lekar itna pareshan ho jaati ho…..he kisses her forehead….itne pyaare se chehre par ye tension achi nahi lagti!

Purvi smiled lightly and hugged him resting her head on his chest…..she has decided to take her family responsibility also but it will not going to be easy maintaining office work and household chores together but she have to.

She puts a alarm for next day and woke up at 5am she made all the breakfast and did all the household chores ….she was trying hard to balance her life….her in-laws were now a little impressed by her but still they were angry and didn't accept her totally.

some months passed like this Sachin was in his gym when suddenly his phone rang it was a unknown number.…he picked the call and was shocked to hear a familiar voice he felt goosebumps hearing the voice.

Sachin - kaun bol raha hai?

Person (sobbing) - Sachu mai bol rahi hu.…Sweta!

Sachin was shocked to hear this all the memories of sweta started flashing in front of his eyes….tears formed in his eyes he was feeling very weak hearing her sobbing.…she had done so wrong to him but still he was getting affected by her after all these years.

Sachin (trying to be strong) - tumne shayad galat number par call kiya hai…..he tried to cut the call but she stopped him

Sweta (crying) - please Sachin phone mat kaatna! please ek baar mujhse mil lo. I know mene bahut galat kiya hai tumhare saath lekin please ek baar mujhse mil lo.…..she pleads to him crying badly

Sachin was not able to decide what to do he agreed to meet her…..she called him in the ganesh temple he went to meet her.….as soon as he reached there she hugged him tightly and started crying badly.

Purvi was waiting for Sachin her gaze was fixed at her room door he normally comes home at 9 but it was already 11 in the night and he had not come yet She was getting restless and was calling him again and again but he was not picking her calls.

finally Sachin entered inside the room his face was pale it looked like he was crying his eyes were swollen.

Purvi (worriedly) - kaha reh gaye the aap Sachin? aaj itni der kaise ho gai aapko?…..she notices his pale face and swollen eyes….kya hua aapko Sachin? aap thik to hai?

Sachin - haan mai thik hu….bass thak gaya hu mai so jaau?

Purvi - Sachin mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi.

Sachin - kal baat karte hai. please mujhe abhi bahut nind aa rahi hai!

Purvi - Sachin mai bass itna bol rahi thi ki mujhse ye sab handle nahi ho paa raha hai I mean ghar and office saath mai….mai soch rahi thi

Sachin (irritated,shouting) - agar nahi handle ho paa raha hai to job chod do mera dimag mat kharab karo…..Purvi was shocked at his sudden changed behaviour.…

Purvi (concerned) - kya hua hai Sachin? aap aaj aise kyu behave kar rahe hai?

Sachin (irritated) - kuch nahi hua hai bass mera sardard kar raha hai.

Purvi - mai sar daba deti hu!

Sachin - koi jarurat nahi hai tum bass ye faaltu ke sawal karna band karo mujhe sona hai…..he lays down on the bed and closed his eyes

Tears formed in Purvi's eyes she was hurt by his behaviour he had never behaved like this before….she moved close to the bed and took out a balm from the side drawer….she started applying balm on his head he opened his eyes with a jerk and saw Purvi crying silently….he was about to say something but Purvi got up and slept in another side of the bed turning her back on him.

they both couldn't sleep the whole night the thoughts of Sweta were bothering Sachin he was very affected by her sudden come back while Purvi was trying to figure out the reason for Sachin's changed behaviour.

A/N - Sweta is back? but why? Sachin is affected by Sweta's come back will it affect Sachvi's married life?


	20. Chapter 20

Purvi was working in the kitchen the next morning she was lost in her own thoughts she was very upset over Sachin's behavior with her last night.….Rukmini entered in the kitchen and saw the paratha was burning on the pan she noticed Purvi's pale face also.

Rukmini - kya kar rahi ho tum? paratha jal raha hai dikhai nahi deta?

Purvi came out of her trance with Rukmini's voice she looked at the pan the paratha was totally burned by now she removed the paratha and in the process her hand touched with the hot pan and got burned she was moaning in the pain holding her hand.

Rukmini (holding her hand) - dhyaan kaha hai tera? …she took out ice cubes from the freeze and started rubbing on her hand….subah se dekh rahi hu khoyi khoyi si lag rahi hai tu aakhir baat kya hai?….she asked showing concern

Purvi (trying to hide) - nahi mummyji aisi to koi baat nahi hai….aap yaha? aapko kuch chahiye tha to mujhe bol deti….she tried to change the topic

Rukmini - tu chal mere saath!

she took her to the hall and make her sit on the sofa….she started applying ointment on her hand blowing air on it.

Rukmini - tumhare aur Sachin ke bich sab thik to hai na?

Purvi (trying to hide) - haan mummyji sab thik hai! aap aisa kyu puch rahi hai?

Rukmini - isliye kyunki jab se tum dono ki shadi hui hai Sachin kabhi ravivar ko ghar se bahar nahi jaata lekin aaj vo bahar gaya hai aur sabse badi baat tere chehre par jo khusi humesha dikhai deti hai vo aaj gayab hai.…Purvi's eyes filled with tears she hugged her….kya hua hai batao mujhe?….she asked separating her from the hug

Purvi told her everything while crying.

Rukmini (understanding) - to ye baat hai! beta mai tujhe yahi kahungi ki jhagde ko badhao mat jo bhi hai ek dusre se baat karke khatam karo….ho sakta hai vo pareshan ho isiliye itna chidchida ho gaya….tu bilkul chinta mat kar sab thik ho jaayega….kal karwachauth hai tu vrat rakhegi na Sachin ke liye?

Purvi - haan! lekin mujhe to kuch pata hi nahi hai vrat ke baare mai.

Rukmini (smiling) - koi baat nahi! mai hu na tujhe sab samjha dungi.

Purvi smiled hearing this…she was happy finally she had succeeded in winning her in-laws heart.

 **In Night**

Purvi went inside her in-laws room with milk for her father in law.

Purvi (giving the milk glass to him) - papaji ye lijiye aapki davai ka vaqt ho gaya hai….he smiled and picked the glass…

SachinF - thank you beta! ab tu bhi jaakar aaram kar.

Purvi - jee!….she smiled and left the room

Rukmini - bahut hi pyaari bachi hai humne socha hi nahi tha ki hum kabhi isse apni bahu ke roop mai sawikar kar paayenge lekin isske ache sawabhav ne 6 mahino mai hi humara dil jeet liya….she said happily

SachinF - sach kaha Rukmini…..Sachin ne ye faisla bahut sahi liya! Purvi se achi bahu hume mil hi nahi sakti thi.

 **In Sachvi's room**

Purvi was waiting for Sachin but he had not come yet she was very tired she didn't even realised when she drifted to sleep…Sachin entered inside the room and found Purvi sleeping peacefully he moved close to the bed she was shivering due to the cold…he covered her with the blanket and sat on the floor.

Sachin (caressing her hairs) - I am sorry Purvi! maine khamka kal tum par gussa kiya! I am really sorry….he kissed on her forehead

he stare at his sleeping beauty for some more time…he got up and slept beside her wrapping his hand around her shoulder hugging her.

Purvi woke up the next Day Sachin had already left for the gym she wanted to talk to him but was not getting any chance..…she was on leave today because of her karvachauth fast….her mother in law helped her and explained her everything about the fast.

 **In Night**

Purvi was waiting for Sachin to come back it was only 8pm and she was feeling sleepy…she didn't realised when she slept on the sofa…

Sachin entered in the house and saw Purvi sleeping on the sofa in hall…he smiled and moved close to her he was holding a gift box in his hand...he kept the gift box aside and sat on the floor near her.

He kissed on her forehead caressing her hairs she opened her eyes with a jerk and saw Sachin.

Purvi (getting up) - aap aa gaye!

Sachin (holding her hand,teary) - I am sorry Purvi! mujhe tum par aise chillana nahi chahiye tha...I am sorry.

Purvi wiped his tears….she nodded her head in no and hugged him resting her head on his chest.

Sachin - chalo vrat kholte hai….Purvi separated from the hug and looked at him in shock….aise kya dekh rahi ho? tumhe kya lagta hai sirf tum hi mere liye vrat rakh sakti ho?

Purvi (shocked) - aapne bhi vrat rakha hai?….he smiled and nodded his head in yes…..kyu? I mean ye vrat to hum ladkiya rakhti hai na apne pati ki lambi umar ke liye!

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - haan to mene bhi to ye vrat apni patni ki lambi umar ke liye rakha hai…..mai nahi chahta ki meri wife ko kuch bhi ho to bass usski safety aur salamati ke liye maine bhi ye vrat rakha hai…..Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears she was feeling very lucky to have a husband like Sachin.

Sachin - ab baato se hi pat bharne ka iraada hai…he holds his stomach….pat mai chuhe taandav kar rahe hai chalo na jaldi se khana khate hai meri anarkali….Purvi nodded her head in yes with a smile

They moved to the terrace Purvi did all the rituals and arti Sachin did the same….they both feed each other with their hands..

Sachin (placing the gift box on her hand) - ye tumhare liye!

Purvi (excited) - issme kya hai?

Sachin - tum khud dekh lo!

Purvi opened the box there was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.

Purvi (touching the earrings) - bahut sundar hai….she kisses his cheeks….thank you so much!

Sachin (touching his cheeks) - ye kya itna sukha sukha thank you….he makes a innocent face

Purvi - acha to aur kaise thank you bola jaata hai!

Sachin (winking) - mai batata hu….before she could understand anything he lifted her up in his arms in bridal style she was shocked at his sudden act

Purvi smiled and wrapped her hand around his neck he moved inside the bedroom holding her in his arms.

 **Some Days later**

Purvi came back home in the evening she was very tired she sat on the sofa resting her head on the back of sofa.….her mother in law came out of her room.

Rukmini - Purvi beta!

Purvi (getting up) - jee mummyji!

suddenly Purvi saw Sachin entering in the house she was shocked to see him there at this time.

Purvi - Sachin aap! aaj itni jaldi kaise aa gaye?

Sachin (looking back) - andar aa jaao!

Purvi looked in the direction of door a thin beautiful girl wearing a saree entered inside….Purvi didn't recognized her while Rukmini was hell shocked to see her.

Rukmini (shocked) - Sweta!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this her eyes wide open she looked at Rukmini then at Sweta…she was standing beside Sachin bowing her head down

Rukmini (angrily) - ye ladki iss ghar mai kya kar rahi hai Sachin?

Sachin (calmly) - mai lekar aaya hu isse! ye kuch din yahi rahegi humare saath!

Purvi and Rukmini both were shocked to hear this….tears formed in Purvi's eyes her husband's so called ex wife is standing infront of her she was not able to decide how to react.

Rukmini (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum? ye ladki mere ghar mai ek minute ke liye bhi nahi reh sakti….she moved close to Sweta and angrily pushed her outside

Sachin (loudly) - Maa! aap shayad bhul rahi hai ye ghar mera bhi hai….mene kaha na Sweta yaha rahegi kuch dino ke liye to matlab ye yaha rahegi! aao Sweta….he took her inside the guest room

Purvi was freezed at her place.

Rukmini (worriedly) - ae bhagwan ye kya ho raha hai? pata nahi vo ladki kyu aayi hai vaapas.

Sachin moved to his room without saying anything to them…..Purvi too entered inside the room she was fuming in anger she has had enough of all this…she needed the answer now

Purvi - aap Sweta ko yaha kyu lekar aaye hai?

Sachin - mai tumhe abhi nahi bata sakta….par bharosa rakho mai jo bhi kar raha hu soch samjhkar kar raha hu!

Purvi (teary) - aap apni ex wife ko ghar lekar aaye hai aur mujhse umeed kar rahe hai ki mai kuch bhi na bolu aapse kuch bhi na puchu….holding his collar…jawab dijiye Sachin aakhir kyu laaye hai aap usse yaha?

Sachin (jerking her hand) - mene kaha na tumse! mai abhi tumhe kuch nahi bata sakta….please mera dimag already bahut kharab hai tum abhi mujhse kuch mat pucho!

Purvi (understanding) - ohh! ab samjhi aapke chidchidepan aur rukhepan ki vajah…..kahi aisa to nahi hai na Sachin ki aapka aur Sweta ka affair…..

Sachin (loudly) - Purviiiiii…he raised his hand in order to slap her but stopped

Purvi (teary) - ruk kyu gaye? maariye na! bass ab yahi to baaki reh gaya tha ye kasar bhi puri kar dijiye aaj.

Sachin - rehne do tum nahi samjhogi….he angrily left the room slamming the door behind

Purvi sat on the floor and started crying.

A/N - Sweta's entry has bring a storm in Sachvi's life! will they able to handle this? thank you so much guys I am overwhelmed with the love and response I have got on this story. This is my most reviewed story till now thanks to all of you! I love you all.  
Happy Friendship Day to all of you :D


	21. Chapter 21

It was night time Sachin entered inside the bedroom Purvi was working on her laptop she saw Sachin coming inside….she kept her laptop aside and started walking outside but Sachin stopped her holding her wrist.

Purvi - mera haath chodiye Sachin...she said struggling to free her hand

Sachin - nahi! ye haath to mai kabhi nahi chodunga….he pulled her closer grabbing her waist

Purvi - mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai! chodiye mujhe….she was struggling to free herself but Sachin tighten his grip on her

Sachin - meri baat ek baar sun lo please!

Purvi - mujhe aapki koi baat nahi sunni hai….she said looking away still struggling in his arms

Sachin - bass ek baar meri baat sun lo! mai tumhe sab batata hu! please….he said softly

Purvi (understanding) - thik hai! boliye kya bolna hai aapko?

Sachin freed her and make her sit on the bed…he sat on the floor holding her hand

Sachin - Purvi! uss din jab mai tum par chillaya tha ussi din mai Sweta se mila tha….Purvi was listening to him calmly….Sweta ka husband ussko buri tarah se maarta pit'ta hai….Purvi was shocked to hear this but she didn't react anything….actually Sweta ne divorce ke liye apply kiya hai aur usska husband usski jaan ka dushman bana hua hai isiliye mai bass insaaniyat ke naate usski help kar raha hu aur kuch nahi….kuch hi dino mai usska divorce ho jaayega fir vo yaha se chali jaayegi!

Purvi (in disbelief) - ye sirf aap insaaniyat ke naate kar rahe hai ya aapko apna pehla pyaar fir se yaad aa gaya!

Sachin - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum? aisi koi baat nahi hai….usski family ne bhi usski help karne se mana kar diya mujhe nahi pata lekin mera dil nahi maana isliye mai ussko yaha le aaya!

Purvi - achi baat hai! ek kaam kijiye divorce hone tak kyu humesha ke liye aap usse yahi rakh lijiye….she said giving him a furious look

Sachin (in disbelief) - tumhe kya ho gaya hai Purvi? tum samajh kyu nahi rahi ho?

Purvi (getting up) - samajh to aap nahi rahe hai Sachin! uss ladki ne aapke saath itna galat kiya lekin fir bhi aap usski madad karne ko taiyar ho gaye….she thought something….ek minute mujhe to ye bhi shaq ho raha hai ki ussko sach mai kisi madad ki jarurat hai ya vo sirf aapki sympathy gain karne ki koshish kar rahi hai.

Sachin (in disbelief) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum? vo aisa kyu karegi?

Purvi - vo to mujhe nahi pata….she sighed….khair aapko jo thik lage aap vo kijiye kyunki aap vaise bhi kisi aur ki kaha sunte hai….papaji ki davai ka vaqt ho gaya hai mai dekar aati hu….she left the room

Sachin angrily banged his hand on the wall and left the house.

Purvi was boiling milk for her father in law crying silently she was very hurt by Sweta's presence in her house.

Voice - I am sorry Purvi!

Purvi immediately wiped her tears and turned to direction of the voice….Sweta was standing on the kitchen door.

Purvi (angrily) - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Sweta (coming closer) - I am sorry Purvi! mujhe pata hai tumhe abhi kaisa lag raha hoga lekin mai kuch hi dino mai yaha se chali jaaungi….she holds Purvi's hand but she angrily jerked it….meri vajah se tum dono ke rishte mai problems ho rahi hai khamka! I am really sorry par mere paas aur koi rashta nahi hai.

Purvi (ignoring her) - raat bahut ho gai hai! I think ab tumhe sona chahiye…she poured the milk in a glass and left the kitchen

Purvi entered inside her in-laws room putting a fake smile on her face.

Purvi (forwarding the glass) - papaji aapki davai ka vaqt ho gaya hai! davai le lijiye….she said smiling

SachinF (taking the glass) - I am sorry beta! Sachin ki taraf se mai maafi maangta hu….pata nahi kya ho gaya hai ussko!

Purvi - papaji aap please aise maafi mat maangiye!

Rukmini (holding her hand) - Purvi beta! baith yaha par….she make her sit on the bed beside her

Rukmini - mai jaanti hu beta tere dil par abhi kya beet rahi hogi par ye Sachin itna jiddi hai kisi ki nahi sunta….acha ussne tujhe bataya vo uss ladki ko yaha kyu laaya hai?

Purvi nodded her head in yes and told them everything.

Rukmini - mujhe to nahi lagta ki usske saath aisa kuch bhi hua hoga! mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai beta vo ladki bahut khatarnak hai….vo kehte hai na saap (snake) ko kitna bhi dhudh pilaao vo apni fitrat nahi chodta ek na ek din jarur dashta (bite) hai…

SachinF - Rukmini bilkul thik keh rahi hai! mujhe bhi kuch thik nahi lag raha vo ladki itni shaant hai mujhe to ye kisi bade tufaan ke pehle wali shanti lag rahi hai….he said worriedly

Purvi - papaji! aap please jyada tension mat lijiye aapka bp badh jaayega….mai iss baar uss ladki ko aisa kuch nahi karne dungi….she said assuring.

she spent some time with them and then left the room.

 **Next Evening**

Purvi came back home from the bank Rukmini was shocked to see a big bandage on her head….

Rukmini (worriedly) - beta! ye kya hua tujhe? Baith yaha par….she make her sit on the sofa and make her drink the water….ye chot kaise lagi tujhe?

Purvi - kuch nahi mummyji vo aate time meri scooty ka ek chota sa accident ho gaya…she replied calmly

Rukmini (in disbelief) - chota sa accident? isse chota sa accident kehte hai? aaj ke baad tu scooty ko haath bhi nahi lagayegi…she said warningly

Purvi - mummyji mai thik hu aap please pareshan mat hoiye!

Rukmini (angrily) - chupchap kamre mai chalo aur aaram karo! tum koi kaam nahi karogi aaj….she touched her bandaged softly….pata nahi kiski najar lag gai hai tujhe….she said worriedly

Purvi smiled seeing her concern towards her…she had to rest on Rukmini's insistence.

Sachin came back in the night Purvi was doing some work on her laptop seating on the bed Sachin was shocked to see bandage on her head….he moved close to her and sat infront of her

Sachin (worriedly) - tumhe ye chot kaise lagi?

Purvi (without looking at him) - kuch nahi bass chota sa accident ho gaya tha!

Sachin (shocked) - accident?

Purvi - haan….she replied calmly still gazing at her laptop screen

Sachin got angry on her ignorance towards him he snatched the laptop from her hand.

Sachin - meri taraf dekho Purvi…..she was looking down Sachin holds her shoulder and lifted her chin up her eyes were full of tears…tum ro kyu rahi ho?….he asked in a concern

Purvi (getting up) - rehne dijiye! aap nahi samjhenge….she was about to go but Sachin pulled her towards him with a full force she falls on his chest

Sachin (kissing her bandaged forehead softly) - I am sorry Purvi! mai jaanta hu mujhe koi bhi decision lene se pehle ek baar tumse baat karni chahiye thi! I know meri galti hai please mujhe ek aakhri baar maaf kar do!

Purvi looked away Sachin flipped their positions now Purvi was at the bottom and he was above her…he tucked her hairs behind her ears she was still not looking at him.

Sachin - I am sorry….he kissed on her both cheeks….her anger started melting….I promise mai aage se kabhi aisa kuch nahi karunga jis se tumhe taklif pahuche!

Purvi - promise?

Sachin - Salim wala promise.…he said kissing her nose

she smiled the lights got switched off and their private moments begins.

 **some days later**

Purvi came back home she had some bruises on her hands….Sachin was home at that time he noticed the bruises as she entered in the house

Sachin (worriedly) - ye kya hua tumhe?

Purvi - accident ho gaya tha….she said nervously

Sachin (angrily) - fir se accident? tumhara dhayan kaha rehta hai Purvi? aaj ke baad tum scooty nahi chalaogi mai hi tumhe drop bhi karunga aur vaapas lene bhi aaunga!

Purvi (giving up) - thik hai!

meanwhile Sweta entered inside the house she was crying and her face had some bruises…

Sachin - kya hua Sweta?…..he noticed her bruises…..tumhe ye chot kaise lagi?….he asked showing concern

Sweta hugged Sachin and started crying badly….Purvi felt really bad seeing Sweta in Sachin's arms but she didn't said anything.

Sweta - mai aaj apne husband se baat karne gai thi lekin ussne….she continues crying

Sachin - tum please rona band karo….he separated her….sab thik ho jaayega…..Purvi tum jara isse davai laga do!

Purvi nodded her head she went inside her room and came back with a first ad box.…Sachin left the house Purvi was applying ointment on her wounds….when she was applying ointment on Sweta's back she was shocked to see colour on her finger she inhaled and get to know that it was makeup.

Purvi (in mind) - ye to make up hai! isska matlab Sweta….she was shocked to know the reality

Purvi decided to kept quiet….she went inside her room and called Shreya.

Purvi (on call) - Shreya mujhe teri help chahiye….she explained her everything in details.…

Shreya (shocked) - ek minute! tera Inn dino mai 2 baar accident hua ye ittefaq to nahi ho sakta! kahi tere ye accidents kisi ne jaan bujh kar to nahi karwaye?

Purvi - ye tu kya bol rahi hai? aisa koi kyu karega?

Shreya - kahi ye sab Sweta ne to nahi kiya?

Purvi was not sure she just asked Shreya to meet her in a restaurant to talk about Sweta!

A/N - is Sweta behind Purvi's recurring accidents? only 4 chapters are remaining!


	22. Chapter 22

some days passed like this Purvi had asked Vineet and Shreya to find out all the details related to Sweta…it was sunday Vineet called Purvi to meet him in a restaurant…Purvi reached there Vineet and Shreya were already present there…

Purvi- Vineet! kya hua? kuch pata chala Sweta ke baare mai?…..she asked sitting on the chair

Shreya - kuch nahi bahut kuch pata chala uss sweta ke bare mai hume….she replied sipping her coffee

Vineet - haan Purvi! tumhara shaq bilkul sahi tha vo Sweta sirf Sachin ki sympathy gain karne ki koshish kar rahi hai aur haan usska divorce 6mahine pehle hi ho chuka hai!

Purvi (shocked) - kya?

Shreya - haan Purvi! humne ache se pata kiya hai Sweta ka husband usse bahut maarta tha to ussne ussko divorce de diya aur Sweta ki family ne bhi divorce hone ke baad usska support nahi kiya!

Purvi (understanding) - matlab mera shaq sahi tha! nahi mai sweta ko iss baar usske iraado mai kaamyab nahi hone dungi! mai Sachin ko sab bata dungi!

Vineet - Sachin nahi maanega Purvi! humare paas koi proof bhi to nahi hai.

Purvi - Sachin jarur maanenge! mai unnhe samjhaungi!

she spent some more time with them and then left….she entered inside her room Sachin was watching the TV seating on the bed…he spotted Purvi entering inside and switched off the TV.

Sachin - tum kaha gai thi itni subah subah?….he asked standing up

Purvi moved close to him and hugged him tightly.

Sachin (shocked) - kya hua Purvi? tum itni ghabrayi hui kyu lag rahi ho?…..he separated her and cupped her face….kya hua? batao mujhe!

Purvi - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Sachin…..she again hugged him….mai aapko kabhi nahi khona chahti! mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu I can't live without you….she tighten her grip on him

Sachin (kissing her hairs) - mai bhi tumse bahut pyaar karta hu….he separeted her ….lekin baat kya hai aaj achanak se tum aisi baate kyu kar rahi ho?

Purvi - vo Sweta! vo aapko mujhse dur karna chahti hai….usska divorce 6 mahine pehle hi ho chuka hai Sachin vo jhuth bol rahi hai aapse….she said in one breath

Sachin (in disbelief) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum? mai jaanta hu tumhe sweta se problem hai lekin tum ye sab kyu bol rahi ho? kya tumhe mujh par bharosa nahi hai?

Purvi (holding his arm) - aap par bharosa hai Sachin bahut bharosa hai! lekin mujje uss sweta par bilkul bharosa nahi hai….she remembered about the makeup which Sweta used to show bruises….aapko mujh par yakin nahi hai na to chaliye mere saath…he holds his hand and took him into Sweta's room

Sweta was folding her clothes that time…she stopped seeing Sachin and Purvi.

Sweta - tum dono yaha? kuch kaam tha?

Purvi angrily moved close to her and started rubbing her hand roughly on her cheeks where she had bruises marks Sweta started moaning in the pain she was on the verge of tears….Sachin stopped Purvi holding her hand seeing Sweta's condition.

Sachin (angrily) - ye kya kar rahi ho tum Purvi?

Purvi - Sachin issko koi chot nahi lagi hai! issne makeup ko use karke apni body par ye nishan banaye hai! Ye dekhiye….she unfold her palms in front of him but was shocked to see no color traces on her hand

Sachin - kya dekhu mai? tumhe ho kya gaya hai Purvi? apni jealousy aur gusse mai tum insaaniyat bhi bhul gai….he asked angrily

Sweta started crying even more loudly….Sachin angrily glared Purvi and stormed out of the room.….Purvi was very upset….Sweta stopped crying and moved close to Purvi.

Sweta - tchhh tchhh tchhhh….she makes a sound…kya Purvi! jitna mene socha tha tum to uss se bhi jyada bevkoof nikli…

Purvi (angrily) - bakwas band karo apni! aur ye batao ki tum yaha kyu aayi ho?

Sweta - hmmm! I like it...mujhe bhi baate jyada ghuma fira kar karne ki aadat nahi hai...she moved her face close to her ears….mai yaha Sachin ke liye aayi hu!

Purvi (shocked) - ye kya bakwas kar rahi ho tum?

Sweta - bakwas nahi kar rahi hu bass sach bata rahi hu! Vo kya hai na mera mere husband se divorce ho gaya aur meri family ne bhi mujhe apnane se inkaar kar diya to ab mere paas sirf ek hi raashta bacha hai vo hai Sachin….seriously bahut hi bevkoof hai Sachin…..Purvi gave her a deadly glare but she ignored it….mene do aansu kya giraye vo meri madad karne ko taiyar ho gaya!

Purvi - Sachin sirf mere hai!

Sweta - Sachin bahut jald mera hoga…tumhe usski life se bahar nikaal kar rahungi mai chahe usske liye mujhe kuch bhi kyu na karna pade!

Purvi - mai tumhe mere Sachin ke aas paas bhi nahi bhatakane dungi!

Sweta - tumhe suna hi hoga ki insaan apna pehla pyaar kabhi nahi bhulta! mai Sachin ka pehla pyaar hu aur shayad vo mujhe ab tak nahi bhula isliye to mere aansuon se meri taklif se usse aaj bhi itna farak padta hai! tumhe to mai Sachin ki jindagi se bahar nikalkar rahungi Purvi! just wait and watch

Purvi - aisa mai kabhi nahi hone dungi….she angrily glared her one last time and left the room

Purvi entered inside her room Sachin was very angry he was walking here and there trying to calm himself down.

Purvi (nervously) - Sachin!

Sachin ignored her and sat on the bed…Purvi sat beside him and holds his hand but he jerked it

Purvi - meri baat to suniye….she said trying to explain

Sachin - kya sunu mai Purvi? tumhari insecurities mai samajh sakta hu galti meri bhi hai mujhe sweta ko yaha nahi laana chahiye tha lekin ab kya karu mai! tum kaho to mai usse abhi nikaal deta hu ghar se fir shayad tumhari ye insecurities durr ho jaaye…..he said angrily standing up turning to other side

Purvi (hurt) - Sachin aapko mujhse jyada uss sweta par bharosa hai? aapko aisa lagta hai mai apni insecurities ki vajah se jhuth bol rahi hu kahaniya bana rahi hu?…..he makes him face her holding his arm…haan hu mai insecure! mere husband ki ex wife mere ghar mai hai aap aur kya expect kar sakte ho mujhse….aapne sahi kaha galti aapki hai aap uss ladki par bharosa kar rahe ho jissne aapke saath itna galat kiya!

Sachin - Tum baar baar Purani baato ko bich mai kyu le aati ho?

Purvi - mai nahi aap lekar aaye hai humare bich mai uss sweta ko! dekhna jis din aapko sach ka pata chalega na aapko meri saari baate yaad aayegi aapko regret bhi hoga lekin tab tak bahut der ho chuki hogi!

The argument goes nonstop suddenly Purvi started feeling dizzy…she touched her head and was about to fall but Sachin stopped her from falling holding her arms and Purvi got unconscious in his arms..

Sachin (worriedly) - Purvi! aankhe kholo…..he started patting her cheeks….kya hua tumhe?

He picked her up in his arms in bridal style and laid her down on the bed….he called the doctor soon the doctor arrived and checked Purvi.

Sachin (worriedly) - Purvi thik to hai na doctor? ye achanak se aise behosh kyu ho gai?

Doctor (smiling) - don't worry! ye bilkul thik hai….congratulations Mr. Sharma aap papa banne wale hai!

Sachin was shocked to hear the news he couldn't believe his ears.

Sachin (in disbelief) - aap sach keh rahi hai doctor?

Doctor (assuring) - mai bilkul sach keh rahi hu! your wife is pregnant…she smiled and left the house

Sachin's happiness was on its peak hearing the news…meanwhile Purvi opened her eyes slowly and got up Sachin moved close to her and hugged her happily.

Sachin - mai bahut khush hu aaj….he kisses her forehead…I Love You…..aaj tumne mujhe iss duniya ki sabse badi khusi di hai.

Purvi(confused) - khusi? kya matlab?

Sachin (happily) - mai papa banne wala hu aur tum mummy…..he hugs her again….I Love You Purvi!

Purvi was shocked as well as upset to hear the news…she broke the hug

Sachin - kya hua Purvi? tum khush nahi ho ye khabar sunkar?

Purvi - pata nahi Sachin! I mean achanak se ye bacha….she holds her belly…I am not sure! mai abhi baby ke liye ready nahi hu!

Sachin (in disbelief) - ready nahi ho matlab?

Purvi - I mean humari shadi ko abhi sirf 6mahine hue hai aur abhi se humare bich itni galatfehmiya shuru ho gai hai aise mai ye bacha! I am not sure.

Sachin (assuring) - ye bacha humare bich ke rishte ko aur majboot karega! mujhe ye bacha chahiye Purvi…..he said softly

Purvi just nodded her head he smiled and hugged her again in happiness.

Purvi (in mind) - pata nahi kyu mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai….she looked at Sachin's happy face and unknowingly a smile appeared on her face

Sweta heard all their conversation standing on the room door she was fuming in anger hearing the news.

Sweta (in mind) - bahut khush hai na Sachin tum dono ke aane wale bache ki vajah se….ab ye bacha hi tum dono ko alag karega….she smiled evilly and moved to her room.

Sachin was very happy over the news of Purvi's pregancay…he picked her up in his arms and started twirling her in circles…Purvi was happy seeing Sachin's happiness.

A/N - since only 3chapters are remaining I will complete this story first. hopefully I will complete it in this week itself.….keep reading and reviewing


	23. Chapter 23

some days passed like this Purvi was getting a lot of pampering from her in laws and Sachin after hearing about her pregnancy….she was also excited and happy for her first child….it was night time she was in her room standing in front of dressing table…she was standing touching her belly with a sad face…meanwhile Rukmini entered inside the room with food she was confused to see Purvi like this.

Rukmini - kya hua beta? aise aaine (mirror) ke saamne kyu khadi hai?

Purvi - dekhiye na mummy mera pat to dikh hi nahi raha….she complaint indicating towards her belly.

Rukmini started laughing hearing her innocenct complaint.

Purvi - aap hass kyu rahi hai mummy?

Rukmini - hasu nahi to kya karu? tu baith yaha par…she makes her sit on the bed….abhi to tera pehla mahina chal raha hai itni jaldi pat nahi nikalta!

Purvi (understanding) - acha! mummy mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai sab sahi to hoga na?….she asked with a unknown fear

Rukmini (assuring) - sab kuch acha hoga! hum sab hai na tere saath….tu jyada mat soch! ye le khana kha le…she started feeding her with her own hands

Purvi - mummy aapko pata hai jab mujhe pata chala na ki mai maa banne wali hu tab mujhe bahut darr lag raha tha! mai bache ke liye taiyar hi nahi thi lekin fir aapne mujhe samjhaya aur saara darr khatam ho gaya!

Rukmini (smiling) - acha ye bata! tujhe ladka chahiye ya ladki?

Purvi - mujhe ladka chahiye ek dam Sachin jaisa….she said shyly

Rukmini - lekin mujhe to ek pyaari si gudiya chahiye bilkul tere jaisi…she kisses her forehead

Purvi was feeling very lucky to have a mother in law who loves her just like her own mother her eyes filled with happy tears…she hugged Rukmini meanwhile Sachin entered inside the room holding a photo frame in his hand..

Sachin - kya baate ho rahi hai saas bahu mai?

Rukmini - vo humare aapas ki baat hai…vaise ye tere haath mai kya hai?

Sachin unwrapped the photo frame a smiling picture of Purvi was framed inside it….he shows the picture to them happily.

Purvi (shocked) - ye photo?

Sachin - isse mai yaha humare kamre mai lagane wala hu!

Purvi (confused) - lekin kyu?

Rukmini thought to leave both the love birds alone she left the room…..Sachin hanged the picture on the wall just infront of their bed….he locked the door and moved close to Purvi…

Sachin - isliye kyunki mai cahhta hu ki meri hone wali princess bilkul apni mumma ki tarah dikhe….he said kissing her forehead

Purvi - ye to galat baat hai! mujhe ladka chahiye bilkul aapke jaisa….she complaint making a face

Sachin - ladka ho ya ladki kya farak padta hai! par jo bhi hoga mai uss se bahut pyaar karunga!

Purvi smiled and hugged him….Sachin remembered something and separated from the hug

Sachin - tumne apni davaiya li?

Purvi bites her tongue and nodded her head in no..

Sachin - kitni baar kaha hai tumse! mujhe apne bache ke maamle mai koi laparwahi nahi chahiye…he picked the medicine from the side table and gave her

She gulped the medicine down making a face…she got up and placed a pillow inside her saree it was in the shape of belly…she kept her hand on it and turned to Sachin…

Sachin (shocked) - ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi - dekhiye na jab mera pat niklega tab mai itni hi moti lagungi….she said with a upset face

Sachin - to kya hua? tum tab bhi itni hi khubsurat lagogi infact iss se bhi jyada…he makes her sit beside him….tum khush to ho na Purvi?

Purvi - mai bahut khush hu….pehle mujhe ye bacha nahi chahiye tha lekin ab chahiye…she kissed on his cheeks

Sachin smiled and hugged her….Sweta was watching them from the room window she tighten her fist in anger…

Sweta (in mind) - jitni khusiya manani hai aaj mana lo Purvi! kal subah naa to tumhara bacha rahega aur naa hi Sachin rahega tumhari jindagi mai….tumhari davaiya mene badal di thi! kal subah tumhara bacha bhagwan ko pyaara ho jaayega…..tchhhh tchhh tchh..bechara iss duniya mai aane se pehle hi duniya chodni padegi ussko….she smiled evilly and moved to her room

 **Next Evening**

Sachin came back home as soon as he entered inside his room he was shocked to see the scene…Purvi was crying badly hugging Rukmini and she was trying to console her…

Rukmini - chup ho jaa beta! jo hona tha vo ho gaya hum usse badal to nahi sakte….mat ro!

Purvi was not ready to listen anything she was shattered and was crying very badly.

Sachin (shocked) - kya hua maa? Purvi kya hua tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi ran close to Sachin and started crying even more bitterly hugging him tightly….Rukmini left the room giving them some privacy to talk..

Sachin - kya hua hai Purvi tum kyu ro rahi ho?….he asked worriedly caressing her hairs

Purvi - Sachin! humara bacha nahi raha….mera mis…miscarriage ho gaya….she again started crying

Sachin was hell shocked to hear this he couldn't believe his ears…tears started flowing from his eyes he was very excited for this child but the child was no more he was heartbroken to hear the news..

Sachin - tum.…tumne maar diya mere bache ko?…..he said in a lost tone

Purvi's eyes wide open in shock hearing this she separated from the hug and looked at him in disbelief and anger….how could he even think that she had killed her unborn child!

Sachin - jawab do! tumne mere bache ko abort kar diya na? Kyuuuu?...he loudly shouted

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Sachin - kitne sapne dekhe the maine apne aane wale bache ke liye….he angrily removed the photo frame from the wall…socha tha mera bacha bilkul tumhari tarah dikhega lekin tumne…he angrily throw the picture on the floor and it breaks down in pieces making a noise

Sachin's parents and Sweta came inside running hearing the loud voice…

SachinF (shocked) - ye sab kya ho raha hai yaha par?

Sachin - aapki iss laadli bahu ne mere hone wale bache ko maar diya….he said in anger and disgust

Rukmini (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar raha hai tu? jo hua ussme Purvi ki kya galti hai!

Sachin - issne jaanbujh kar maara hai mere bache ko! isse ye bacha nahi chahiye tha ye to ready hi nahi thi na….kyu naatak kiya itne din ki tum khush ho iss bache ke liye…he asked holding her arm tightly

Purvi was heartbroken and shattered to hear all this…she was standing like a statue trying to understand what was happening around her…her own husband is blaming her for her unborn child's death she was not able to decide how to react…tears were flowing from her eyes continuously

Rukmini - chod isse….she angrily jerked his hand and side hugged Purvi…..tu pagal ho gaya hai! iss bechari ne apna bacha khoya hai tujhe isska saath dena chahiye aur tu hai ki issi par ilzaam laga raha hai!

Sachin - aaj tumne bhi vahi kiya Purvi! jo Sweta ne kiya tha….tum bhi Sweta ki tarah hi nikli! mai tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga tumne mere bache ko maar diya….he sat on the bed and started crying silently covering his face with his palms

All the bitter memories of Sweta started flashing in front of his eyes…he remembered how she abort his child and now Purvi did the same he was able to decide this much only….his blood was boiling in anger….he stood up and took Purvi outside holding her hand…

Rukmini - ye kya kar raha hai tu? chod isse…she tried to stop him

Sachin didn't listened anything he angrily pushed her outside she was about to fall down but someone stopped her from falling holding her shoulder….Purvi lifted her face up and saw Vineet..

Vineet (angrily) - ye kya kar raha hai tu? pagal ho gaya hai kya? aise bartav karta hai koi apni wife ke saath?

Sachin - aaj ke baad mujhe tum apni shakal mat dikhana Purvi! chali jaao yaha se….aaj tumne humare bache ko hi nahi humare rishte ko bhi khatam kar diya!

Vineet was shocked to hear about Purvi's miscarriage….Purvi was standing with a expressionless face tears continuously flowing from her eyes…she was heartbroken and shattered she found the ground missing beneath her feets….her world was crumbling in pieces but she was helpless.

Vineet - wahh Sachin! bahut acha….he started clapping….aaj tune jo kiya hai na mai tujhe kabhi maaf nahi karunga usske liye…..he said angrily….bahut badi badi baate karte the na tum ki Purvi se bahut pyaar karte ho usse bahut khush rakhoge humesha! tumhare waade bhi tumhari tarah hi khokhle nikle….dekhna tujhe ek din teri galti ka ahsaas jarur hoga lekin tab tak bahut der ho chuki hogi…..he wrapped his hand around Purvi's shoulder to support her….chalo Purvi!

Purvi hugged Vineet and started crying Sachin angrily slammed the door and moved inside his room…Rukmini entered inside his room and gave a tight slap on his face

Rukmini - aaj ke baad tera aur mera koi righta nahi hai….tune aaj jo Purvi ke saath kiya hai na usske liye mai tujhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi kabhi nahi….she left the room with tears in her eyes

Sweta was very happy to see her plan working…she made a upset face and moved inside the room…she sat beside Sachin and kept a hand on his shoulder

Sweta - sab thik ho jaayega Sachin! mai hu na tumhare saath…she said with a fake concern

Sachin gave her a deadly glare and left the room.

A/N - Purvi has lost her child because of Sweta and Sachin is blaiming Purvi for their child's death! will Sachin ever come to know that it was all Sweta's plan? will Purvi forgive Sachin for his misbehave with her? please do review.


	24. Chapter 24

two days passed like this...Sweta called Purvi in a garden to meet her…Purvi reached the garden Sweta was already present there waiting for her…

Purvi - kyu bulaya hai tumne mujhe yaha?….she asked calmly

Sweta - tchh tchh tchhh…she makes sound…Purvi mujhe bahut taras aa raha hai tum par….she kept a hand on Purvi's shoulder but she angrily jerked it…dekho na kya haalat bana kar rakhi hai tumne apni!

Purvi - tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya hai Sweta?

Sweta - bass ye kehne ke liye ki maine apna challenge pura kiya….she winked at her….tum haar gai aur mai humesha ki tarah iss baar bhi jeet gai! tunhare bache ko maar diya mene…Purvi was shocked to hear this…aur jaisa mene socha tha Sachin ne vaisa hi kiya! tumhe apne ghar se nikaal diya…she smiled victoriously

Purvi - isska matlab tumne mere bache?….tears started rolling down her cheeks

Sweta - haan bilkul sahi samjhi! mene hi tumhare bache ko maara hai kyunki mai tumhe Sachin ke saath nahi dekh sakti thi…aree kitni koshish ki mene tumhare accidents karwaye…Purvi was shocked to know that she was behind her accidents….sachin ke saamne bichari hone ka naatak kiya aur sab kuch mere plan ke according hi ho raha tha tum dono ke rishte mai problems shuru bhi ho gai thi lekin achanak se pata chala ki tum pregnant ho! tumhari pregnancy ki vajah se mera bana banaya plan bigad jaata isliye mene tumhari medicines badal thi jisski vajah se tumhara miscarriage ho gaya…she said proudly

Voice - wahhh! bahut acha plan tha tumhara…..the person started clapping

Sweta turned hearing the voice and sound of clapping and was shocked to see Sachin along with his parents…

Sweta (shocked) - Sachin tum?

Sachin - kyu? mujhe dekh kar hairani ho rahi hai tumhe?

Rukmini - tumhe kya lagta hai davaiya badalna sirf tumhe aata hai?….she smiled sarcastically

Sweta (shocked) - kya matlab hai aapka?

Sachin moved close to Purvi and wrapped his hand around her shoulder…

Sachin - matlab ye ki mera bacha bilkul thik hai!

Sweta (shocked) - ye kaise ho sakta hai? maine to…

Rukmini (cuts her) - tumne to davaiya badal di thi! hai na?….she looked at her in disgust….mene tumhe Purvi ki davaiyo se chedchad karte hue dekh liya tha….Sweta was shocked to hear this…mene doctor ko jaakar vo davaiya dikhai to unhone kaha ki vo davaiya bacha girane ke liye istemal ki jaati hai! mujhe ussi vaqt sab samajh mai aa gaya mene sahi davaiya fir se rakh di aur Purvi ko sab bata diya!

Purvi (teary) - mujhe ache se pata tha ki Sachin kabhi meri baat par bharosa nahi karenge isliye mene ye plan banaya!

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Sachin was in the room Purvi entered inside and hugged him tightly…

Purvi (scared) - Sachin! mujhe humare bache ke liye bahut darr lag raha hai!

Sachin (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho?….he separated her….kuch hua hai kya?

Purvi - hua nahi hai par hone wala hai! koi hai jo nahi chahta ki humara bacha iss duniya mai aaye…she said with teary eyes

Sachin (in disbelief) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum?

Purvi - Sweta! vo nahi chahti ki humara bacha iss duniya mai aaye…

Sachin (in disbelief) - Purvi tum fir se vahi sab!

Purvi (holding his hand) - Sachin mai jaanti hu mai kuch bhi bolungi to aapko yakin nahi hoga! dekhna Sweta khud apne muhh se sab kuch accept karegi par mujhe usske liye aapki help ki jarurat padegi!

Purvi told him the entire plan…Sachin got angry hearing the plan…

Sachin (angrily) - Purvi tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai! ye kya bol rahi ho tum?

Purvi - mai jo bhi bol rahi hu bahut soch samajhkar bol rahi hu! please Sachin meri baat maan lijiye….she kept his hand on her belly….aapko humare hone wale bache ki kasam!

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sweta was shocked to discover the truth…Purvi hugged Sachin and started crying…

Purvi - mere liye aasan nahi tha ye sab karna! apne hi bache ke liye aisa sab bolna….she cried even more badly

Sachin - I am sorry Purvi! ye sab tumhe sirf meri vajah se karna pada agar mai tum par bharosa karta to ye sab karne ki naubat hi nahi aati….humare rishte mai pyaar to bahut tha lekin bharose ki kami thi aur shadi jaise rishte ke liye sabse jaruri bharosa aur understanding hoti hai mai ye kabhi samajh hi nahi paaya!

meanwhile the police arrived and handcuffed Sweta on charges of Purvi's attempted murder…Purvi moved close to Sweta and gave a tight slap on her face..

Sachin (angrily) - tum giri hui to thi hi Sweta lekin itna gir jaoagi ye mene sapne mai bhi nahi socha tha! le jaaiye isse inspector sahab…

police dragged Sweta and make her sit inside the police van….soon the van disappeared from their sight….Purvi went with Sachin to their house…

it was night time Purvi was standing near her room window when Sachin hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder…

Sachin (guilty) - I am sorry Purvi! mene tumhare saath misbehave kiya!

Purvi - aapne vo sab mere kehne par kiya to aapko sorry bolne ki ya guilty feel karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai….she said smiling turning to him..…jo bhi hua ab sab bhul jaate hai aur ek nayi shuruaat karte hai….she kept his hand on her belly….humara hone wala bacha humare rishte ko aur jyada majboot karega!

Sachin (kissing her forehead) - Thank you meri life mai aane ke liye! agar tum nahi hoti na to pata nahi mera kya hota….I Love You Purvi!

Purvi (smiling) - I Love You too!

he leaned down and planted a kiss on her belly she smiled and happily hugged him…

 **Seven Months Later**

Purvi was laying on her bed and Sachin was giving her a foot massage….

Purvi - ab bass bhi kijiye na Sachin! aap kuch jyada hi pamper kar rahe hai mujhe!

Sachin - jyada nahi bahut kam pamper kar raha hu tumhe…..he moved close to her and kissed on her belly…meri princess jaldi se aa jaao papa aapka wait kar rahe hai!

Purvi - Papa thoda aur wait kijiye kyunki aapki princess ko aane mai abhi 2 mahine aur hai!

Sachin made a sad face Purvi giggled seeing his expressions and pulled his cheeks…meanwhile Rukmini entered inside the room with dinner plate..

Rukmini - chalo bahut baate ho gai abhi khana khane ka vaqt hai!

Sachin (forwarding his hand) - laaiye maa mai khana khila deta hu isse!

Rukmini - nahi! mai isse apne haatho se khilaungi tu jaa yaha se!

Sachin (fake anger) - haan haan! apna saara pyaar bahu par hi lutaao beta to kuch hai hi nahi aapke liye…..he made a face and left the room

Rukmini nodded her head in disappointment and started feeding Purvi….they talked for some more time and Rukmini left the room..

Purvi started searching for Sachin but he was nowhere to be seen…she thought he must be on the terrace she climbed the stairs and reached the terrace but he was not there…she was coming downstairs when suddenly her foot got slipped and she falls down missing 3 stairs…Rukmini and Sachin came out running hearing her loud scream and was shocked to see her lying on the floor in a pool of blood crying bitterly holding her belly….Purvi was immediately rushed to the hospital..

Purvi was inside the OT and Sachin was seating outside with Rukmini….sachin was very scared praying to the god continuously for her safety…finally the doctor came outside…

Sachin - Purvi aur mera bacha thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor - aapki wife ki haalat bahut critical hai unnko internal bleeding bhi hui hai hume unnki premature delivery karvani padegi….Sachin was shocked to hear this…mai aapko koi jhuti umeed ya dilasa nahi dena cahhti aapki wife ki haalat aisi hai ki maa aur bache dono mai se kisi ek ko hi bachaya jaa sakta hai!

Sachin's eyes filled with tears hearing that…

Doctor - Mr. Sharma humare paas jyada vaqt nahi hai! hume jaldi se jaldi unnka operation karna hoga…aap bataiye aap maa ko bachana chahte hai ya bache ko?

Sachin (without thinking) - aap maa ko bachaiye doctor!

Doctor - are you sure Mr. Sharma? agar aapki wife ki jaan bach bhi gai to bhi vo dobara kabhi conceive nahi kar paayegi vo dobara kabhi maa nahi ban paayegi!

Sachin - dekhiye doctor mai apni wife se bahut pyaar karta hu….he folded his hands infront of her…mai aapke saamne haath jodta hu please kaise bhi karke meri Purvi ko bacha lijiye! mujhe bacha nahi chahiye bass meri wife ko bacha lijiye…he started crying

Doctor (assuring) - we will try our best!

the doctor moved inside the OT Sachin hugged Rukmini and cried more…

A/N - will Purvi and her baby survive? sorry for the boring chapter next will be the last one…stay tuned finally this story is going to end! Ufff!


	25. Chapter 25

Sachin was crying continuously praying for Purvi's safety Rukmini was trying to console him but all in vain…finally after an hour the light of OT got switched off and a doctor came outside…Sachin moved close to the doctor...

Sachin (worriedly) - meri wife thik hai na doctor?

Doctor (removing her mask) - aapki duaao ka hi asar hai Mr. Sharma! aapki wife aur aapki beti dono bilkul thik hai….she said smiling

Sachin (in disbelief) - aap! aap sach keh rahi hai na doctor?

Doctor (assuring) - mai bilkul sach keh rahi hu! aapko beti hui hai….Sachin's eyes filled with happy tears hearing that…par ek buri khabar hai…Sachin looked at her with questioning eyes…aapki wife dobara kabhi conceive nahi kar paayegi!

Sachin was shocked to hear this meanwhile a nurse came out holding newly born baby girl in her hand…she handed over the baby to Sachin…he forgot everything seeing her innocent face…she clutched his hand with her tiny hands and a tear rolled down his cheeks….he kissed on baby's forehead…

Rukmini - bahut pyaari hai bilkul meri Purvi ki tarah…her eyes filled with happy tears she took the baby in her hands and kissed on her forehead

Sachin - doctor Purvi kaisi hai?

Doctor - vo bilkul thik hai! abhi behosh hai….hum unnhe ward mai shift kar rahe hai unnhe hosh aane ke baad aap unnse mil sakte hai! now please excuse me….she smiled and went from there

 **some time later**

Sachin went inside Purvi's ward she was laying on the bed with her eyes closed….Sachin moved close to her and kept a hand on her head she opened her eyes slowly….she smiled weakly seeing Sachin and tried to get up but he stopped her..

Purvi - aapki princess ko bhi shayad apne papa se milne ki bahut jaldi thi…she said smiling

Sachin (teary) - mai bahut darr gaya tha! ek pal ke liye to mujhe laga jaise mene tumhe kho diya….he holds her hands and kissed them….agar dobara tumne aisa kuch kiya na to mai tumse kabhi baat nahi karunga..…he said warningly pointing finger

Purvi - mai thik hu! kuch bhi nahi hua mujhe...she started looking around…humari Ruhani kaha hai?

Voice - tumhari Ruhani yaha hai!

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rukmini standing on the door holding little Ruhani in her arms…Purvi smiled seeing her mother in law…Rukmini moved close to Purvi and handed the baby to her…Purvi's eyes filled with tears seeing her she kissed on baby's tiny hands and hugged her..

Rukmini (touching her cheeks) - hum sab bahut darr gaye the beta! bhagwan ka laakh laakh shukar hai tu thik hai….

Purvi hugged her by her waist she kissed on her hairs…

Rukmini - tumhare mummy papa ko khabar de di hai vo log bhi aate hi honge….abhi mai jaati hu tum dono baat karo….she smiled and left the room

Purvi was playing with the baby talking to her happily Sachin was not able to decide how to tell her the news that she will never be able to conceive again…he gathered some courage and decided to tell her..

Sachin (nervously) - Purvi!

Purvi (looking at him) - haan Sachin?

Sachin (holding her hands) - Purvi mujhe samajh nahi aa raha hai mai tumse ye kaise kahu lekin….he closed his eyes in helplessness

Purvi (worriedly) - baat kya hai Sachin?

Sachin - Purvi! doctor ne kaha hai ki shayad tum dobara kabhi conceive nahi kar paaogi!

Purvi was hell shocked to discover the truth tears formed in her eyes…she looked at Sachin and then at Ruhani….tears started rolling down her cheeks….Sachin knew it was not easy for her he immediately hugged her…

Sachin (caressing her hairs) - Purvi humare saath humari Ruhani hai na! sab thik ho jaayega dekhna!

Purvi started crying hugging him tightly..

Sachin (patting her head) - shhh….he separated her and wiped her tears…please Purvi sambhalo apne aap ko humari Ruhani hai na humare saath ab dekhna humari jindagi mai itni khusiya hogi ki….a tear rolled down his cheeks he hugged her…I am sorry Purvi! I am sorry!

Sachin broke the hug and kissed on her forehead…

Purvi - aap bilkul sahi keh rahe hai humare saath humari Ruhani hai ab sab acha hoga.

Sachin nodded his head suddenly Ruhani clutched their hands with her tiny hands together…they both were shocked to see the scene a smile appeared on their face with sweet gesture of their princess.

 **6 Years Later**

Purvi was sleeping peacefully but her sleep got disturbed hearing someone's chuckling sound….she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Sachin seating beside her laughing…she immediately got up

Purvi - kya hua Sachin! aap itni subah subah itna hass kyu rahe hai?

Sachin - hahahaha! kitni funny lag rahi ho tum….he continues laughing

Purvi (angrily) - kya matlab hai aapka?

Sachin - hahahaha! aao mere saath batata hu.

Sachin make her stand and took her near the dressing table…Purvi was shocked to see cartoon's drawing on her face with a sketch pen...she understood who must have done that…

Purvi - aaj to mai ussko chodungi nahi…..she angrily moved out of the room

Ruhani was seating in the hall in Sachin's father's laps eating her chocolates happily….Purvi moved close to her and twisted her ears

Ruhani - ahhh! mumma dard ho raha hai…she started crying fakely

SachinF (shocked) - Purvi beta ye kya kar rahi ho tum? isska kaan chodo.

Purvi removed her hand from her ears Ruhani hided her face in her grandfather's chest...

Purvi (complaining) - Papa aap logo ne iss shaitan ki naani ko sar par chadda rakha hai! dekhiye na issne kya kiya…she indicated towards her face making a sad face

Sachin's father glanced at her face and couldn't control his laugh…

Purvi (shocked) - Papa aap bhi mujh par has rahe hai?

SachinF - hahahaha! sorry beta lekin….he again started laughing

Ruhani (innocently) - sorry mumma vo meri drawing book mai bilkul jagah nahi thi isiliye mene aapke face par drawing bana di!

Purvi (in disbelief) - mera face tumhe drawing book lagta hai?

Ruhani - haan!

everyone started laughing hearing Ruhani's comment.

Purvi - ruk jaa aaj to mai tujhe batati hu….jyada hi badmash ho gai hai aajkal tu….

she tried to catch her but she started running here and there Purvi too started running behind her and finally succeeded in catching her…

Purvi (twisting her ears) - fir se tu mere face par drawing banayegi kabhi?

Ruhani - sorry mumma! please kaan chodo dard ho raha hai!

meanwhile Rukmini came back from the temple she also couldn't control her laugh seeing Purvi's face…Purvi got irritated and moved to her room

Purvi came out of the bathroom wiping her face with the towel murmuring something in anger….Sachin smiled seeing her and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder..

Sachin - kya hua meri anarkali? kyu subah subah apna khoon jala rahi ho?

Purvi (pushing him back) - aap to baat hi mat kijiye mujhse….aap aur aapki beti dono ko hi bass mujhe pareshan karne ka bahana chahiye…she made a face

Sachin - gusse mai kitni pyaari lagti hai meri anarkali…he said buttering her

Purvi (fake smile) - aap ye makhan kisi aur ko jaake lagaiye….

Sachin - aree kisi aur ko mai makhan kyu lagau bhai itni khubsurat biwi hai meri ye haq to sirf usska hai.…he kisses her forehead….ab gussa mat karo na please smile….he indicated her to smile stretching his index finger and thumb

Purvi - aap to mujhe dhang se gussa bhi nahi karne dete….she smiled and hugged him….mai bahut khush hu Sachin! thank you mujhse itna pyaar karne ke liye!

Sachin - sirf thank you se kaam nahi chalega….

Purvi separated from the hug and looked at him with questioning eyes…

Sachin (indicating towards his lips) - I want a kiss!

Purvi (shocked) - Sachin!

Sachin - kya Sachin? apni wife se kiss maang raha hu kisi padosh wali se nahi!

Purvi (angrily) - mere alava kisi aur ki taraf aapne dekha bhi to aankhe na noch lu mai aapki!

Sachin - iss naachiz ki itni himmat ki apni anarkali ke alava kisi aur ke baare mai soche bhi…..he said dramatically

Purvi - bass bass ab jyada drama mat kijiye!

Sachin - thik hai….he pulled her closer grabbing her waist….ek kiss de do please!

Purvi smiled and moved her lips close to his their lips were just inches apart when they had to separate hearing Ruhani's voice….

Ruhani- mumma! mumma…..she called loudly entering in the room

Sachin (murmuring) - humesha galat time par entry maarti hai meri beti!

Purvi glared him and hits him on his shoulder with her elbow…Ruhani ran close to Purvi and hugged her

Ruhani - I am sorry mumma! maine aapke face par drawing banayi mai pakka fir kabhi aisa nahi karungi…aap mujhse gussa mat karo!

Purvi smiled and bent down on her knees…she kissed on Ruhani's forehead..

Purvi (cupped her face) - mumma kabhi apni Ruhani se gussa ho sakti hai?….she pulled her nose…meri princess mumma ka face sach mai aapko drawing book lagta hai?

Ruhani(innocently) - mumma mujhe na Papa ne bola tha ki meri drawing book mai jagah nahi hai to mai aapke face par drawing bana du!

Purvi was shocked to hear this she gave a deadly glare to Sachin….he gave a 'mar gaya look' and turned to other side closing his eyes.

Purvi - acha matlab ye sab raaita aapne failaya tha Sachin?

Sachin (trying to explain) - meri baat to suno!

Purvi (angrily) - kya sunu mai? aap ye sab ulti sidhi baate sikhate rehte hai Ruhani ko!

Voice - ae bhagwan tum dono fir se shuru ho gaye?

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rukmini entering inside the room…

Purvi (complaining) - mummy dekhiye na…

Rukmini - vo sab baad mai! Purvi beta aaj rakshabandhan hai tujhe apne maaike jaane ke liye late nahi ho raha?

Purvi (realising) - mere to dimag se hi nikal gaya! Avinash bhaiya wait kar rahe honge…mai abhi taiyar hokar aati hu…she looked at Sachin…aapko to mai baad mai dekhti hu!

Sachin took a relief sigh…Rukmini nodded her head in disappointment and left the room…

Ruhani - Papa mera koi bhai kyu nahi hai?

Purvi came out of the bathroom changing her saree she heard Ruhani's question and got upset…Sachin saw her and understood the matter.

Sachin - kisne kaha aapka bhai nahi hai? Vivaan (Avinash's son) hai na?

Ruhani - haan! papa mujhe Vivaan ke liye chocolates laani hai mai daadu se bolti hu….she ran from there

Purvi sat on the bed tears formed in her eyes…Sachin moved close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder she hugged him by his waist…

Purvi (teary) - kaash mai Ruhani ko ek bhai de paati!

Sachin (caressing her hairs) - Purvi humne decide kiya tha na ki hum kabhi iss baare mai baat nahi karenge! ab please tum ye sab mat socho jaldi se taiyar ho jaao hume Avinash bhaiya se milne bhi jaana hai!

Purvi nodded her head and wiped her tears….she got ready and all of them went to celebrate Rakshabandhan at Purvi's maayka…Purvi was very happy to meet her family and Ruhani was enjoying playing with Vivaan…

Shruti - Purvi! chalo rakhi bandh do ab apne Bhaiya ko!

Purvi (smiling) - jee bhabhi!

Shruti (looking around) - aree mithai shayad mere room mai hi reh gai mai lekar aati hu!

Purvi - aree bhabhi aap rukiye mai lekar aati hu!

Shruti agreed and Purvi moved towards Shruti's room to take sweets...everyone was busy in talking Sachin thought to take the advantage of the situation and moved towards Shruti's room hiding from everyone…he entered inside the room and closed the door…

Purvi (shocked) - aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Sachin moved close to her and pulled her closer grabbing her waist…

Purvi (shocked) - Sachin ye aap…

Sachin - shhh….he kept his index finger on her lips….abhi Ruhani bhi nahi hai aur baaki sab bhi busy hai to kyu na subah ka adhura kaam pura kiya jaaye….he winks at her

Purvi tried to stop him but he was in no mood to listen anything he pressed his warm lips against her and started kissing them softly…she resist at first but after sometime she too responded…

Voice - Purvi! mithaiyai mili ya nahi?

Purvi pushed Sachin back with a jerk hearing the voice and adjusted her clothes…

Sachin - kya yaar! ghar mai meri beti kuch karne nahi deti aur yaha par…he made a sad face

Purvi giggled hearing his comment….he planted a quick kiss on his cheeks and went outside the room…Sachin touched his cheeks and a smile appeared on his face…he sighed and moved outside the room….

they all happily celebrated the festival of Rakshabandhan…

 **THE END**

 **A/N - Thank you everyone for all the love and support to this story.**

 **Dear Suman I don't know what made you think that I am not interested in writing this story..this story is really close to my heart I have mentioned this when I started this story itself...Yes I love Rajvi and I can't help it...everyone has their own choice but I have not ignored this story because of my Rajvi stories...I always update my all stories on time yes update of MJHT (Sachvi and Dareya story) is a little delayed that's because I am not habitual of writing two couple's story so needs a little more time to think upon ideas for that story...I am sorry if my words hurt you but I felt a little bad after reading your review...anyways I will complete my all pending stories! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story...I Love You all! Bye take care.**


End file.
